With My Life
by runninequalslife
Summary: He was trained to guard lives from the scumbags of the world. And his mission was simple. Keep her safe at all costs. His job was to protect her. But how could he protect something that he couldn’t protect his own heart from? Troyella
1. Best Mission

**Title: **With My Life

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, names, places, anything from High School Musical or Disney. This story is copyright to the owner and may not be used without permission. I in no way affiliated with any of the High School Musical Cast, Disney, Kenny Ortega or Peter Barsocchini. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. All characters, places, ect. from the government or the CIA are not official. I don't know anything more about the CIA or Government than what the media protrays it to be.

**Author's Note:** I may be committing suicide by attempting to post two stories at one, but I want to try this. I came up with this plot line a long time ago and wrote a bit but in Zanessa, but it just came to me that I wanted to write the whole thing. I'm a sucker for action movies, so I thought I would try one for myself. This story isn't going to be updated as often, since Lightning Only Strikes Once is going to be my first priority. I might update this once a week, maybe less. It's just something fun that I wanted to try. It's not going to be long either, probably less than 15 chapters. Just something fun I wanted to write. Also, I have absolutely no professional background with government CIA/FBI/Secret Service programs, so if I get things wrong, just know that I'm sorry right up front. I'm super nervous about this story because it will be the first that's not based in a high school setting.

Anyways, thanks for giving it a chance and for reading as always. If you like it, let me know by pressing that pretty little button at the bottom of the screen that says "review". And even if you don't like it, press it and rant about how much you hope I never write again. I want honest opinions.

With that thought in mind, I'm crossing my fingers and hoping you enjoy With My Life!

* * *

The world was split into three types of people. Every single person on this planet fell into one of the three categories. Of course, some would switch over, cross boarders, but ultimately, there were only three types that one could be:

There were the citizens. The ordinary people who went on with their ordinary lives and didn't look beyond their own front doors. They woke up each morning, took showers, ate, watched TV, and went back to bed at night. They were the vast majority of the population who were, so to say, normal. The little old lady who lived across the street. The stockbroker who brought in piles and piles of money and dumped it all into expensive Corvettes and oversized swimming pools. They were generally oblivious. These were the people who needed to be protected from the scumbags of the world.

Which led to the second category. The scumbags. The ones who enjoyed watching other people's pain. These were the hunters. The predators. The ones that filled dirty prison cells where they belonged. Drug dealers, rapists, murders, and serial killers. They were the people that made stomachs turn in disgust. Hitler, the KKK, even Ursula, the wicked sea witch in The Little Mermaid, would fall under this title. Whatever you wanted to call them. Unfortunately, they were out there. As long as there would be humans, there would be corruption.

And then there was the final group. The select few who protected the population from the assholes of the world. They were the ones that put themselves in font of the unsuspecting dog lover across the street, or the mother of three kids behind the white picket fence. The ones that stopped the terrorist from slicing the throats of the innocent hostages. They were the ones who didn't do it for the glory; they did it to save lives.

They were the people like Troy Bolton.

"Dude, Donovan is calling a meeting."

A deep male voice interrupted the pounding sound of Lil Wayne's rap echoing through the snow white colored earphones. The twenty year-old standing in front of the hypersonic spped treadmill with his chocolate dark skin and obnoxiously black afro looking up eagerly attempted to gain the attention of the runner who was doing his best to ignore his friend. In all attempts to avoid the inevitable, the athlete turned his head to the side and turned up the pulsating music on his shiny iPod to drown out the sound.

"Bolton, man…" The dark skinned male leapt back into the view of the exhausted twenty year-old who swiveled his head away from him once again and pumped his leg faster. It was like he was treating his friend like an annoying four-year old. If he ignored it, it would just go away. "Come on, stop being an asshole!"

Rule number one, never EVER interrupt Troy when he was working out. Or there would be hell to pay.

Finally giving up, Troy slammed his strong fist down onto the bright scarlet "stop" button and angrily slashed his ear bud out of his drum. "What?" His normally velvet voice hissed as he hopped down from the machine, sweat raining down the side of his golden face and irritated ice piercing through his sparkling blue eyes.

"You heard me the first time, Donovan wants us when you've showered. Cuz you smell like a pig's shit." Troy's best friend, Chad Danforth, responded with an amused smirk over his pale and long face. His black eyes danced with delight as he patted Troy on the bare back, causing more sticky sweat to drip down his chiseled pectorals and six pack abs.

"Ugh… that kills any chances of finishing." He muttered before running a hand through his normally sandy brown hair that turned a coal shade with matted down sweat. He snatched a fluffy towel from above the drop and fell into step with the strong co-worker at his side. Well, at least he got something in, even if it was for about half of how long he wanted to go.

It was like the dream job for him, really. Troy got paid to be physically active. When not on duty, he basically lived at the gym, and his salary was better than most his age. He had seen more countries than any middle class American. Some may say it was a dream career.

Oh yeah, he also had to protect citizens from blowing up on a regular basis. That part was in the job description as well.

Troy Alexander Bolton graduated from a high school in San Diego with a 4.13 grade point average. He had scholarship opportunities from UCLA and USC. He could have taken them in a heartbeat. Guidance councilors attempted to steer him in the direction of marketing, or becoming a huge investment broker. Anything that would bring in tons and tons of money. But Troy had his heart set on protecting lives. So he was set to join the army, but once they found him in boot camp after a half-year of training, he was offered to work with NPJA, a private agency that was a smaller branch of the CIA located in the heart of steamy Los Angeles.

Basically, to sum it up, Troy put the bad guys in the rightful hands of the government. Or six feet under the ground with worms crawling out of their skulls. Which ever the government told him to do.

Guarding lives. That's what it was all about.

After Chad left him to the shower, Troy stripped off his drenched, stinky clothes and jumped into the chilled water, hurrying while doing his best to get every inch of his stench of skin. After squeaky cleaned, he threw on a pair of his dark jeans and button up gray cotton shirt over a white wife beater. The other perk about his job, he didn't half to dress up around the office. None of the agents did. The secretaries and tech crew glared jealously at them, for they had to wear their uncomfortable business suits. Hey, it was only fair. They weren't the ones risking their asses on a daily basis.

Troy rolled up his sleeves half way before glancing in the slightly steamy mirror, gripping deodorant and hair gel so he was able to spike his bangs, since really didn't look as professional as he usually wore his auburn hair over his matching eyebrows. The azure crystals that were his eyes were penetrating through the glass.

He finished making himself presentable before throwing everything into the locker labeled, 14, and then walked out the doors before meeting up with Chad again and heading up the elevator towards the third floor. "Baylor said it was something to do with Haiatt."

Troy's mind reeled back into remembering the last meeting they had in their boss's open office, and was left disappointed when he found he wasn't going to be on the Haiatt mission. He was the best of his unit, yet Troy still didn't have the years behind him. Donavon basically told Troy he was the best, but the experience was lacked. It sometimes got to him, but he did his best not to worry too much about it. His time would come. Well, if he lived that long.

"Why? They got all the guys. They don't need us." Troy shoved his calloused hands into the depths of his jean pockets.

They passed other NPJA agents on the long walk to the stairs. Their headquarters was in the basement of the enterprise building that towered sixteen stories high. Just looking at the scene, one would think that it was a stock brokerage or something of that nature. But beneath the flooring lie a security system so tight it was just a few steps below the Pentagon. It had to be.

"I dunno… still shocked that they didn't pick you." Chad slowly eyed Troy, but he could feel his large knuckles ball. That was like scratching open a scab, bringing up the Haiatt mission.

"We're not talking about this." Troy warned dangerously before continuing a silent walk to the open office down the light and airy hallway. No one would have been able to tell it was below the ground if they had not known.

It was huge. A giant mahogany desk was stationed in front of a large black chair where a tan forty something year old sat behind. There was a giant portrait of the American flag behind him. About ten red cushioned chairs surrounded the perimeter of the ivory painted walls. Everything about the room was so patriotic, which was insanely fitting for the type of work they were in.

The man behind the chair was no doubt a hard blooded American. With jet black hair that resembled the night sky and hard, yet warm light brown orbs that seemed to see through walls. Donavon saw everything, heard everything before it even happened. Rumor was that he had a sixth sense. Maybe he did. One thing was for certain; you did NOT get on his bad side. That was a one was ticket to hell if you did.

Unfortunately for the malicious criminals in the world, every single one of them were on his bad side. Suckers.

"Bolton, Danforth. Nice of you guys to show." Donavon greeted sarcastically and nodded curtly at the two who just walked in the room. Everyone knew he was insanely grateful to have Troy on his team. It had been he who picked out at boot camp and informed the officers that's who he wanted. He was like the father Troy lost.

"Sorry sir. Someone wanted to look pretty." Chad snickered at Troy's piercing glare.

He was an orphan. His mother and father died in a horrific car crash that sent their SUV over the edge of an overpass when he was twelve years old. It left him heartbroken and in pieces, but it was at that moment he realized he wanted to rescue as many lives as he could the rest of his life. His life that was most likely going to end before he was twenty-three, unless he turned into a lucky son of a bitch like the man sitting behind the desk. There was never an absolute certainty he would go back to his apartment alive every night. The risk of getting murdered on duty was high.

Troy got an adrenalin rush from that risk.

"So… I'm sure a lot of you want to know why you're here." Donavon clapped his oversized hands together, making Troy roll his ceruleans at how dramatic he always made everything. If it was up to him, they'd be given the mission and then be on their way. Then again, maybe that was why he wasn't on the Haiatt.

"Yes sir!" An overly enthusiastic transfer from the CIA announced before it seemed every single guy, which were three other agents beside himself and ex CIA boy, in the room was glaring at him and thinking the exact same thing. Damn suck up.

Troy chuckled before slouching in his seat slightly. It wasn't that he didn't want to be there; it was just that he was still agitated about the Haiatt mission. He had been in the pissy mood ever since they found out two days ago. "Err… right," their boss shook his head and continued. "It's about the Haiatt mission."

His attractive head rose immediately. The adrenaline was already pumping vigorously through his veins.

Haiatt mission. It was simple, really. There would be protecting a party. A soirée at the Haiatt Hall. But not just any party. The Montez's. Troy's heart rapidly jumpstarted into a beating fury when he thought of the name. The simple last name that seemed to have the world riding on their shoulders. In an essence, they did.

The Montezs weren't a normal everyday type of family. They fell under Troy's 'needed to be protected' category. Especially them. Jose Montez huge. Probably worth more money than Troy had ever seen in his life. He was the head of Montez Intelligence, or MI for short. Science was the name of that game. Jose had built the business from scratch, but he sold protective defense technology to the US government, more advanced than anyone could ever dream of. Though you'd think he was a complete asshole with pools of cash, he was actually one of the friendliest guys Troy had ever had the pleasure of meeting. His company didn't come up with weapons, just protection. He was the guy with the electronics that could see through walls or tiny cameras that could fit into one's eyelash.

Needless to say, he was on the wanted list of the terrorists or psycho on the globe. Which was were NPJA stepped in to shield his family. Not bodyguards, not secret service. Since Troy had joined about two years ago, he had assisted in three assassinations. Jose Montez didn't just want some regular secret service. Troy felt warm goose bumps run down his spine at the thought of the family.

Haiatt was holding the fundraiser to help the homeless in the United States. In Troy's eyes, when Jose and his wife attended, they would be sitting ducks for the attack they had a lead on. NPJA had to be the barriers. Well, the ones that were going at least.

"We got a lead on Varison's threat," Donavon explained in his booming voice while he stood up from his huge desk. "A phone call to someone back in Germany. It was short, brief, but we got enough information to know that something's happening, and soon for that matter," his brown eyes scanned the absorbing eyes, his own holding on Troy's before continuing.

Burchnam Varison was no doubt the most dangerous criminal ever to step foot on earth. His empire of the drug world was enough to raise his power to unbelievable levels. Then the murders began. They were sick and bone chilling murders; ones that made Troy's skin crawl with disgust. He was known now for making trades of yellow cake to terrorists in the Middle East. But they could never find him. He was like a ghost, maybe he was. Whatever it is, he was the most wanted man ever.

There wasn't a lot that upset him, really. Troy was a rock, stone. Emotion was out of the question. He had to be in his profession, or grief would tear him apart from the inside. But this guy? Yeah, he hated him.

"We're gonna need all our best guys out there. So you four…" His stubby finger pointed to everyone but the twenty year old with the sparkling blue eyes and brown hair. "Are gonna hold the perimeter with Evanston. No one goes in we don't know, got it?" The other three nodded, excitement seeping out of their pores at the action. There was only one problem.

For the second time this week, Troy just got screwed over. He frowned in anger as his chilling eyes shot rounds of ice towards Donavon. What the hell was he thinking? Troy was their best guy! And they were giving these dumb asses the job he should get? Furious didn't even begin to describe how he was feeling. "Uhh, what about Bolton?"

It was Chad who spoke, though there was triumph in his excited face. Troy usually would have felt happy for him, but he couldn't get beyond the fact that he just got fucked out of one of the best missions of his life. This sucked ass.

But then Donavon turned to his, a proud smirk on his oversized lips. It was at that moment that Troy realized he had a better job than the rest. "He's got a different assignment. I got a call from Montez himself today. It sounds like they're gonna need one more person to watch."

Immediately, Troy's heart went into turbo speed as every cell in his body turned numb. His usually tan face paled in anticipation as his hands began to sweat at the thought. But he had to play it cool, keep himself calm for the next five minutes if it was true, or everything would be blown out of the water and he'd be assigned to something else. And he could not let that happen. "Who?" His voice was an octave higher than it should have been.

Donavon leaned back on his desk and crossed his arms, showing no sign of noticing Troy's excitement. "Apparently, his daughter is now attending. And he wanted the best for her. You're to keep her under your eyes, got it?"

Gabriella Montez, the gorgeous nineteen years old who was the sparkle of her father's eyes. She was the image most American girls wanted to be. She was smart, funny, sweet and a little bit shy. When she walked in the room, the lights seemed to turn onto her and cause her gorgeous olive skin to radiate the room. She was the daughter of one of the wealthiest men in the world.

She also happened to be the one girl who Troy had secretly fallen madly in love with the moment he laid eyes on her.

This was suddenly the best mission. Ever.

* * *

"Hurry, which one do you like better?"

The nineteen year old was frantic, more than frantic, she was panicking. Pure terror seeped through her blood stream as she ran like a lunatic through her enormous walk in closet. Shoes, shirts, dresses, pants. The hundred pair of clothes didn't seem to be good enough for her. Her tiny hand scanned each item, deciding that it was too baggy, too tight, or just made her look disgusting. What was the point of being wealthy if you didn't even like anything you owned?

"Um…" the strong brown skinned friend sitting cross legged in a pale blue maid's uniform on the other girl's queen sized beige comforter furrowed her eyebrows before looking at the magenta halter and white cardigan or the turquoise tunic and black leggings the brunette in the threshold of the closet was holding up. "Either one looks fantastic, but the green is too dressy."

Gabriella Montez immediately threw the other outfit back into the closet forgotten before pulse began to quicken rapidly. She tossed her straight light chocolate waves that reached half way down her tiny back over her shoulder and ripped off the peach t-shirt she was wearing. "Should I put my hair up too?" She asked in her honey sweet voice before struggling to shove her foot into the light washed denim jeans. Her dark mocha colored orbs lifted to view her friend giggling at her efforts and walking over to aid her in dressing herself.

"You look amazing," The bobbed cut haired girl, Taylor McKessie, complimented in her smooth voice that seemed to soothe Gabriella's nerves the tiniest bit. "You always do."

It was stupid, really. He would only be coming over for a half hour and Gabriella felt as though he was taking her to the prom. When her father announced this morning that a few of the NPJA agents were coming to the house to go over some things, she immediately felt her stroke begin. Every time she thought of him, her heart just surrendered its beats and held up a white flag. Now she was on a rampage to look half way decent for the guy who stole her heart away without even knowing it.

"Are you sure? You don't think it's too casual?" she pressed with concern as she spun around in her huge floor length mirror. Taylor laughed at her friend and shook her head.

The African American was hired to the Montez's estate when she was sixteen years old, putting Gabriella at age fifteen. Ever since then, she had been more like an older sister to her than an actual employee. Her parents housed her, since God only knew where her real parents were. And since Gabriella had been home schooled ever since she was fourteen, she made a great companion for the heiress. Her best friend actually.

"You look great," Taylor hugged Gabriella's slightly boney shoulders before staring into the mirror along with her. "He's not gonna know what hit him."

Gabriella sighed, looking over every inch of her exposed olive skin and prayed Taylor was right before a knock on the door caused her stomach to somersault. "Gabriella? Sweetie…" the door opened to a tall and slender woman in a heather gray business suit that revealed her mile long legs. She was the twin of her daughter staring blankly at the doorframe, except for the fact that the mother had natural midnight black waves, unlike her daughter's changed highlighted milk chocolate straight hair. "They're here, and your father wants you down…" Maria Montez informed with a knowing grin on her smooth face.

Immediately, every nerve ending in her body seemed to be in a spasm. If she hadn't had Taylor's strong body to hold, she might have crashed to the ground in faint. He was here, and she still hated how she looked. But there wasn't anything she could do about it now. So, taking in a huge breath of air, Gabriella gazed into her reflection one last time before turning to Taylor. "Knock him on his ass." She mumbled before Gabriella followed her mother out the door.

They walked through the clay colored hallway of the mansion, passing the expensive paintings along the way. Jose loved art, and collected it with the millions he made. Gabriella loved it just the same. She had always been that way since she was a little girl and their family was on the rise of wealth. Needless to say, Gabriella was not an average spoiled heiress.

She had never attended an actual high school, yet she had been to so many places she had made friends with more mature people older than her own age. Her mother had always said she was too old for her body, since she was responsible and caring. She wasn't a selfish teenager growing up. Her parents wouldn't have allowed her to be. And dating? Guys were dropping at her feet left and right. She was polite, and funny. Plus she was worthy in looks of a model and was insanely wealthy. It seemed like every single male on the planet wanted to date her.

Well, that was every male except the one that had just come into view as she gazed down the castle like staircase.

She almost fell to her knees when she gazed upon him His sneakers matched perfectly with his khaki pants that hung slightly lower on his frame so she could see a peak of his midnight colored boxers. But that wasn't a problem, for the jacket that covered his chiseled torso was the same color and caused his bronze skin to radiate off the lighting. His face was hard, the way she always saw it was when he was on duty. Dark aviators covered what she knew were two incredible cyan orbs. His light chestnut hair was spiked up and out of his face, though Gabriella liked it better when it fell over his eyes in the rebellious way.

Inhale, exhale. Breathing was difficult in his presence.

There were three others beside him all dressed in the same clothing minus the sunglasses, one she recognized as Ray Donavon. Jose, dressed in his usual business clothes that made his pale skin and black hair look even whiter, reached out to shake each of their hands. Gabriella felt a surge of desire to touch the tan skin as her father greeted her prince charming into their large home.

Maria gave Gabriella an encouraging push, causing her to remember she needed to move her legs to walk down the steps. Her legs to the equivalent as jello, Gabriella carefully glided down the stairs, feeling with every step she took closer to him, her skin seemed to heat more. "Gabriella! Come here!"

At the exact moment as her father said her name, Troy's head immediately jerked to the side to knock the oxygen out of her lungs. His calloused hand reached up and removed his aviators, Gabriella feeling as though the force from his stunning cobalt eyes was enough to knock her into the wall. Their eyes met in a powerful stare as she surprisingly made it to the bottom of the steps without falling on her butt. "Mrs. Montez… Miss Montez… good to see you again." Donavon greeted while holding out his hand politely.

Gabriella couldn't take her eyes off Troy, though he didn't look away from her either. A coy smile crept onto her lips at the same time he responded by flashing her a sexy crooked smirk. It was enough to cause whatever was left in her legs to almost give out again "Mr. Donavon. Won't you come in?" Maria politely offered.

They walked into the granite and wood covered open kitchen with huge bay windows that led out to the gigantic swimming pool outside. Living in Beverly Hills, the mansion was nothing out of the ordinary. Probably downsized since Jose wasn't into material wealth. But still, the two other agents who have never been in the Montez manner were in utter awe. "We've got just about everything set. Everything should run smoothly on Saturday."

Gabriella stole a glance with Troy again, feeling her face blush crimson. He was going to be there, whether he was outside, or just in the room in general. He was going to be at the same party that she was. Okay, so maybe he'd be working, but who cares? A girl can dream. "Excellent. Did you find anyone for Madidie yet?"

Gabriella did her best not to roll her eyes. Usually when she was stuck with a bodyguard, it was either some old and boring forty year-old who liked to talk about 'what he did when he was her age' or some three hundred body builder that didn't talk at all. Her father always wanted the best when it came to his daughter's life. "Actually… I know your requests…" Gabriella knew that meant his request to bring the biggest or more experienced guy to do the job. "But we gave the job to Bolton."

Brown met blue once again. Gabriella's olive skin seemed to burst with a beam of sunshine as the inevitable smile radiated off her smooth face. She felt her breath vacuumed from her lungs for the second time since they had walked into the house.

Troy, her guard. Hers for the entire night. This event suddenly turned into the best ever.

"Really? Mr. Bolton?" Jose eyed the still considered rookie skeptically.

"Sir… you can trust your daughter with me." The sparkling eyes shot to her father, persuasion clearly evident. Gabriella couldn't help but think that one look into those ocean waves and anyone would listen to what he said. She knew she would.

The sincerity in his velvet tone was enough to calm any hesitation in Jose. Her father nodded, before Gabriella felt herself sigh with a sense of relief. She wouldn't be stuck with some old or mute guy. She'd be with her dream guy. This would be perfect. Well, for her at least. It was hard to read Troy's expression. He was always one who kept his heart off his sleeve, but she assumed it came with the job. "Well then, I guess that's settled. What about the perimeter?"

They discussed security measures that were way over Gabriella's brunette head. Though she did catch the brief statement that there was rumor of a plot from Varison, but they had it under control. Most of the time, Gabriella found herself staring at Troy's tense figure or the floor, receiving glances from him every once in awhile before he smirked and turned away as though he was paying attention to the other men. After what seemed like ages, Troy excused himself, asking politely for directions to the bathroom from concentrated Maria.

Now was her chance to get a few minutes alone with him,

Gabriella jumped up almost thirty seconds after Troy dismissed himself, no one but her mother paying attention. She crossed the crowded room, into the brown tone of the hallway and did everything she could to prepare this to seem as though it was an "accident" that he'd run into her. Her heart was thumping loudly beneath her rattling ribs, until she felt a stone chest bump square into her petite frame. "Shit… what the…" Troy's smooth voice faltered as he looked down into the brown eager eyes and his surprised face immediately softened. "Miss Montez. Shi… I mean… I'm sorry I didn't see you."

She loved the way his husky voice sounded when he spoke. Everything about him was so unbelievably sexy it was hard to handle. Like the way his eyes were fixed onto her face as though there was nothing else in the world to look at. Even though she had known him for about a year, it was still hard to believe that someone like him existed.

"I'm sorry… it was my fault," Yeah it was, she planned it. But was she ever going to confess that? Of course not. Gabriella's soft face blushed in ruby once again from just being in his presence. "So… how are you?"

Troy chuckled nervously at her attempt at small talk. Gabriella bit the bottom of her puffy lip before watching his shoulder collide with the clay wall and him shrug. "Hangin' in there. What about you?" he asked with pure curiosity, not as some guys would just to get a clear shot into her pants. It was another thing she loved about Troy; he treated her like a human being, a friend. Not just some quick and hot screw like everyone else. "Besides pissed that you have to spend an entire night with me."

His joke caused her to stare at the floor. _What if I want to_? "I think I can manage." She giggled her honey sweet laugh before feeling herself take a shy step forward.

Their eyes locked again before she felt some magnetic connection tingle beneath her baby soft skin. It was like he was calling to her. So desperately did she want to wrap her meager arms around his stiff neck and feel his large muscles contract, as they would tense over her small body. A heated gaze penetrated to each other, before a sudden bemused voice broke the stare. "Bolton, dude did you fall in... oh damn… Miss Montez!"

Troy closed his eyes painfully until he turned his gorgeous head to view one of the other agents strutting towards them. Gabriella immediately recognized the afro as Chad Danforth. "Hey Chad." She greeted with a disappointed frown that he interrupted their precious moment together. Damn him.

"Donovan thinks you got shot or something," Chad informed him before smirking deviously at his best friend. Troy's blue eyes turned into storms as he shot daggers towards him. "So you'd better get back before he kicks your ass."

"Be there in a sec, alright?" Troy practically hissed before turning back to Gabriella, strategically moving his strong forearm up on the wall so he was leaning closer to her. Neither noticed Chad stalking away snickering. They only had eyes for each other. She got a whiff of his intoxicating cologne before he gently grinned at her. "I guess I better go."

"Yeah… but I'll just see you Saturday then?" Her mouse loud voice almost questioned with excitement, just to be sure she hadn't been dreaming. Troy chuckled deliciously before nodding.

"Definitely. See ya Miss Montez." Ugh, she hated when he used her formal name. He had been doing it since he met her. Troy pushed his brawny shoulder off the wall to gain momentum in leaving.

"I've told you a million times to call me Gabriella." Another ignition of hot fire of their eyes connecting just before Troy grinned from ear to ear again.

"Sorry," he mumbled before giving a knee-crashing wave. "Guess it takes a million and one to sink in."


	2. Nerves

**A/N: First, oh my gosh, you have no idea how grateful I am right now. Thank you so much for your support after the first chapter. I wasn't expecting the response I got from when I posted the first chapter. Wow, thank you, so much! I'm so happy people are excited for this story, even just a little bit. It's fun to write so far, so hopefully I won't disappoint anyone with this. Seriously, thank you everyone SO much. You have no idea how excited I am that this went over the way it did.**

**So, I'm counting Friday as a weekend posting day, that okay? Hope so! I know this chapter is not the most exciting in the universe, so I apologize if you fall asleep, but I wanted to give a bit of background information before I jump right into the action. Which will be occurring very soon after this chapter. So thank you a zillion times over and I'm sending lots of sundaes with Zac Efron serving them to the people who reviewed. Thanks so much!

* * *

  
**

It was silent in the heat of the night as a snicker over took the cruel, scarred face.

There was a slash running from the top of his raven colored hairline to the bottom of his chin. It was so mutated and disgusting it almost distracted from the pale skin that almost looked like an ice burg. It probably felt as cold as one too. But that wasn't what was so frightening about him. His eyes, the black pit holes that gave a new name to 'if looks could kill'. Terror clung to his body like a leech.

"Everything is in place." A looming figure informed the man standing in the gray toned suit. His eyes were trained intently on a diagram of a building, giant blood red "x"s painted the scene. He knew this; he hadn't needed to be told by this naive little boy. He knew everything.

"Good." Burchnam Varison hissed cruelly, pleased as he turned slowly on his expensive shoes that cost about three human lives.

"What about the woman and the girl?" The man asked, as though Varison hadn't given this any thought. But Varison thought of everything. He wouldn't let anything this vital to slip through his fingers.

If Jose Montez could create protective technology that well, imagine how extraordinary his weapons could be. Why waste such a precious resource?

"Well…" Varison's snake like voice slithered around the dimly lit room. "He's going to need a bit of, persuasion to get the job done."

He wasn't afraid to threaten the lives of Maria and Gabriella Montez. He had taken the life of so many others in fourteen long years on this earth since he started his… profession that just a simple push in the right direction would not harm the scientist. "So… you want them alive?"

Varison's cruel smile curled in a bone chilling way. "Oh yes, I want them alive."

"NPJA is rumored to have a spy. They know something…" The other thirty year old in the room was so new to this game. Didn't he know that Varison slipped so easily away from the German government, taking down many political powers in his wrath? There was absolutely no way his reputation would be ruined by some branch of the lousy American CIA. He was not worried.

"François, my boy, you have much to learn…" he mused before chuckling pitifully at the man less than twenty years younger. He must have confidence, or Varison would be able to take care of him. No problem. "We have our own eyes in NPJA. Trust me."

His mutated face gazed down into the shiny black table memories flooding his brain of how glass had shattered in his visage from a fatal bomb while taking down England's prime minister's right hand man about thirteen years before. "I do sir."

"Good," Varison's slippery tone matched his devious eyes. "In less than forty-eight hours, we will have the most powerful man in our grasp."

The bone chilling ideas already formulating in his torturous brain, Varison smiled disturbingly again before almost feeling victory in his reach.

* * *

"Damn it, stop killing me!"

Troy chuckled heartedly before letting the emerald surroundings overcome him. The night vision lens gave off a green haze that enabled him to see within the blackness. He stumbled over a "fallen corpse", just before smashing himself against a wall as suddenly a simulated heat overcame his sight. He was blinded momentarily while diving towards a fallen pipeline to protect himself from the raining fake glass.

"Well then get your ass in position before Baylor and Cross see you!" Troy scolded in combat mode as he glanced over his armored shoulder, ceruleans in taking every inch of the scene as he could. He counted to three before leaping into the air, and almost in slow motion, shooting rounds of firing ammunition towards an unsuspecting looming figure. Troy yelled painfully as he smashed against the ground, landing on his already weak left hip.

Troy and Chad had met when he was first hired at NPJA. Both were undergoing training together, so the bonded over their sore bodies and sweat. The start of a brotherhood that would never be broken.

There was a fog that was burning like hot acid down his throat as well, but Troy was trained to hold it in. "Shut the fuck up lover boy."

Troy did everything in his power to ignore the comment, but couldn't help but hear his voice hiss as he crawled on his elbows and knees to the protection where he could wince at his throbbing left side where the horrid memories of how he became injured in the first place rushing through his brain. The heavy black suit draped with weapons that wouldn't kill anyone weighed him down as he slammed his head back up against the slippery metal. "I'll snap your dick if you call me that again."

The simulation room should have been a time of concentration. Troy should have gotten hot adrenaline running through his veins rapidly as he attempted to assassinate two other NPJA agents and friends, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross. Instead, his mind was rapidly painting pictures of what Gabriella's dress would look like come Saturday.

Smitten? Oh yeah.

"You won't have a chance to. Because if Donavon were to find out, he's sack you before you could say… SHIT IT'S CROSS!" Chad screamed in warning as Troy suddenly found himself diving in the other direction again just before listening to the deafening pops that would have failed him just a few moments before.

Focus Bolton. Get your head out of your ass and focus. If this was a real mission, it would be his life. Not just praise from his boss. "I know Chad! I don't have to worry about it. She wouldn't even take a second look at… where the hell is Baylor?" His head was rapidly scanning the grey toned room, looking for a tall African American or a black haired and slightly pale skinned opponent that he could take out for the third time that day. "Fuck Bolton focus."

"You know the rules." Chad warned before Troy nodded, though his best friend wouldn't be able to see him even with the night vision goggles they were testing.

He knew them well.

There was nothing he could ever do to pursue Gabriella. Even though she was a gorgeous, smart, funny, caring, sexy woman, she was the daughter of one of NPJA'S top. Romantic affairs were out of the question. And sleeping with them? Yeah, hell no. Unless that was part of a cover you were supposed to play. Sometimes, guys were sent out to seduce and do whatever it meant necessary. Troy hated that part of his job. Not that he didn't love sex, because hell, he was a guy. But having to lure a woman in was just cruel. He only had to do it once so far.

But Gabriella Montez was so off limits that he even felt a little guilty as he once again imagined her in some tight dress that would cling to her curves so perfectly. Just the thought of her olive skin, maybe even a peak at her inviting cleavage…

"Shit…" he mumbled before rolling out of the way of the line of fire again, shooting his pretend gun towards a looming Zeke Baylor when suddenly a yellow beam exploded in his vision. It took a moment of blindness before Troy realized that someone had turned the lights on.

"Oh come on, I was just about to take him out!" Chad complained as he popped out from under a smashed car that was anything but real.

"You wish." Zeke's slightly high voice chuckled before they did the guy handshake that was famous.

Troy ripped the heavy goggles from his cyan eyes and blinked a couple times to clear the spotted dots in his vision. It all came into focus as he recognized the other three men in the room looking around in confusion before Troy practically groaned when he heard the harsh voice in his ear. "Stop daydreaming Bolton and wake up."

One of the veterans on his back, again. Not that he could blame him, since his head was back with the brunette beauty. Ugh, couldn't she just release him from whatever enchantment she had placed over him the first day they met?

That was a horrible mistake. Suddenly Troy's body was ripped from the present and tumbled into a time vortex as he let the precious memory stored in his head overtake his surroundings. He slipped away from the present in reminiscence to about a year ago...

_Troy bounded off the whirling helicopter only to be bombarded with the fierce wind that surrounded the large machine. Through his thick sunglasses, he watched as the veteran stepped fluidly down as well. Almost taking his head off, machine was airborne again thrashing wind so quickly that Troy almost crashed to the ground from the force. "You alright kid?" The tall, still Donavon asked as Troy snickered and nodded his head. _

"_Course." Well no shit he was okay. He had just gotten back from England on a successful mission to slam the prison bars on a French mobster. He was more than okay, he was on fire._

_His curious eyes surveyed the emerald painted golf course. It was completely spotless, and he knew at that moment that whatever client they were going to, they were rich. Probably had more money in their pockets than Troy had ever seen in his lifetime. Something about the way the sun just shot down upon the country club with such radiance made the entire vicinity sparkle. The crystal clear lake over to his right glistened in almost a turquoise shade. Wasn't the ocean the only water that should have been that color?_

"_Montez is a great guy. One of the few guys out there who I don't want to rip their heads off," Donavon commented before taking a step forward in his glossy shoes and walking down the hill off towards the lake. Troy found it was his cue to follow. "I think he said his daughter would be here too."_

_He felt insanely uncomfortable in his black dress pants and teal colored shirt that amplified his blue eyes. The sun beat down upon his back in the Arizona heat that was all too dry for his normal comfort level. Troy was too afraid to touch a car in case of getting a shock that would knock him over. "Why are we in Arizona?" Troy asked curiously. He remembered Donavon saying they were buying a house in Beverly Hills. Rich asses._

"_It's his escape from work. Time to be with his family." Troy looked away at the mention of family. His was six feet under the ground rotting. This might pull at his heart strings a bit more than he anticipated._

_But he was Troy Bolton wasn't he? Smooth and collected. Just because he'd see a happy family didn't mean anything._

_The continued walking, Troy feeling a trickle of salty sweat drip down his tense back. Damn, he'd look like he just jumped out of the weight room in front of this multimillionaire. This would just be fantastic._

_Finally, they made it to where it looked like two silhouettes were standing in the distance. Their feet marched in step down the hill, Troy not knowing what to expect. But as they drew closer, his heart suddenly melted beneath the burning inferno of the sun and his entire world shatter beneath his feet. He didn't even notice the tall male with a pale face and thin black mustache hugging his upper lip dressed in a golf outfit. His ceruleans were locked on something else._

_The goddess stationed next to him._

_The girl had to be his age, by the looks of her silky olive skin that glistened beneath the beam of light from above, like an angel. Her snow white flip flops were a contrast to her black colored toe nails, Troy never actually thinking feet could be beautiful until this moment. The model look alike had to be around 5'4'''. Her calf muscles were so perfectly sculpted Troy was certain she was a work of art. The white summer dress with ruby red roses printed along the fabric hugged her gorgeous curves of her hips and breasts perfectly. Her midnight curled hair cascaded over her stunning face. _

_Her chocolate eyes lifted, sparkling in the bright light and Troy suddenly crashed into a pool of love never to return back._

_Who the hell was she and why did Troy have the sudden urge to confess how badly he wanted to touch her?_

_Because she was beautiful. That's why._

"_Bolton… this is Jose Montez and his daughter, Gabriella." Donavon pulled Troy out of his stare and slightly shook his head. Thank God Jose was smiling. How embarrassing, catching some guy you just met drooling over their daughter. Troy did the only thing he could do by attempting a weak grin back. "This is Troy Bolton, my new man."_

_He prayed the goddess didn't think literally. Gabriella. How sweet the name was. Perfect really. It just flowed off the tongue. Gabriella. He could say it all day and never get sick of it. Gabriella. Gabriella. Gabriella._

"_Nice to meet you son." Jose held out his sturdy hand as Troy met his shake, giving just enough force to prove his worth but remained to keep it friendly. The guy seemed nice enough, not like the other pricks he's had to work with in the past. Plus, his eyes kept shifting to the left at her stunning figure; he had a… pleasant family._

"_My pleasure Mr. Montez." Troy smiled brightly, his almost nineteen year-old self feeling inferior to the middle aged man._

"_Jose." The multimillionaire corrected before shining his bright teeth._

_Then Troy turned and once again felt his breath fall out of his lungs like a popped balloon. How fucking incredible can one girl look? Troy suddenly felt his mouth run dry like the Sahara. What was English again? Oh yeah, that language he spoke. But why could no words come out now? Come on Bolton, you look like an idiot!_

"_Uhh… I'm… erm… Miss Montez." Troy finally held out his shaking hand when he remembered how to speak at the last second. God, stop acting like a nervous four year old!_

_He was surprised that Donavon hadn't seemed to notice his slips. He could faintly hear them asking each other how the wife was, obviously not paying to how Troy hand his foot caught in his throat. But Gabriella smiled gently at him, probably in her perfect behavior and sympathized. "You can call me Gabriella."_

_Gabriella's petite, yet smooth hand suddenly slipped into his to shake. Hot waves of electricity raged through every nerve ending. It was like the lightning that connected when they connected sped through his fingers all the way down to his toes. He had touched girls more intimately before, but this?_

_Holy shit, nothing ever felt this good._

_Finally, both let go of the other and looked away shyly, unable to come to grasps with anything that wasn't the other person right now. Troy snuck one more look at her unbelievably sexy frame, only one thought running through his mish mashed mind as her beautiful orbs connected with his again._

_He hoped they'd be working with this family… a lot. _

"Bolton, man wake _up_!" Chad's voice stripped Troy from the hot sun on the golf course and returned him to the locker room where the other guys were throwing their clothes off. When did he get in here? Troy couldn't even remember. He was so entranced with the memory that everything else was an entire blur.

Troy shook his head and ripped his black undershirt off. The equipment had gone straight to his locker immediately after leaving the simulation. He could hear Zeke and Jason excitedly talking in the showers, but Troy's head was elsewhere.

It was back before she dyed her hair lighter. God, he loved her original black hair. Not that she didn't look absolutely stunning with her light brown, but he fell in love with her dark hair the moment he laid eyes on it. Most people didn't know her back then though. They wouldn't recognize her if he dyed it back. It wasn't until she had gotten it highlighted that she began to go on the radar of the paparazzi and became the idol for just about every girl out there.

"Sorry… I've just been…"

"Distracted," Chad mused his as strong chocolate muscles rolled since he was now shirtless. His bouncy hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. "Dude, I really don't care what you do, but don't get your ass fired alright?"

"I'm not going to." Troy's eyes were ice at the comment Chad had just made. He doubted Troy's self control. Troy was always in control.

Besides, Gabriella would never look twice at him. There was no problem.

"Good, cuz I'd be fucking pissed," Chad joked before throwing a towel at his chest.

"Hey Bolton!" It was Zeke's slightly high voice that called. Troy's head stuck out as the African American walked to him, towering over Troy by a good three inches. "Donovan wants you in his office."

Crap. That was never good.

"Uh, thanks man." Troy almost stuttered out as Chad gave him a sympathetic look that also said "Good luck". A giant ball of nerves welded in his throat. No, Troy Bolton could not get nervous. He had to remain calm, even though being told to go to Donovan's office after having a shitty day of training was just like going to the principal's office in middle school.

After walking down the white hallway, Troy finally made it to the large door which he just stepped inside, only to have the giant portrait of the American flag looming down on him. The large man sat at his desk with another black haired guy with sickly pale skin sitting there as well. It was overly enthusiastic CIA boy.

Donovan's penetrating eyes lifted from the paper he was looking at and nodded curtly at him. "Bolton. Take a seat."

Double crap. He was not looking forward to this.

"Are you okay?" Donovan asked in the fatherly voice that made Troy's brown eyebrows narrow.

What was this, a psychology session? And what the hell was CIA idiot doing here?

"Yeah… why wouldn't I be?" He didn't mean to sound like a dick, but this was beginning to make his stomach feel uncomfortable.

Donovan sighed dramatically before leaning back in his chair and folding his muscular arms. "Because your simulation sucked today. I need you fully focused if you're going to Haiatt."

"I am focused." Troy mumbled grudgingly, though he wasn't too positive himself. Stop thinking about that ass Bolton!

"You better be. Or I'm pulling you and putting Welsh in there."

Troy caught an angered glance at the amused eyes that had triumph laced in the almost gray orbs. No. No way in hell was Rob Welsh going to be taking his place in protecting Gabriella. There was no way. Troy would have rather been shot than that happening. "I'm fine Donovan. I can do this."

His boss's dark eyes softened once again before he leaned forward and crossed his tough forearms. Donovan's face was once again concerned. "Maybe we should hold off. I don't know if you're ready after what happened in Mexico City…"

Troy immediately turned away, forcing the images that were attempting to flood his brain away before he showed weakness. But automatically, his stomach began to churn in a conditioned stimulus that he could almost spell the poisonous fumes in the room. His shaking arm gripped his left hip again, feeling the still not healed acid mark that was a slight shade of vomit green.

His last mission he was still in recovery from. Mexico City.

AKA, his personal hell.

"I don't give a damn about what happened in MC. I'm fine. I need to do this." Troy's eyes were almost black with the power that was behind them. He was fighting with every inch of his body not to have the memories of his torture flood back to him. Not only was this mission like a date to Troy, but it was also a chance to prove that he was still okay. Still fighting.

Donavon sighed before running a huge hand down his solemn face. "Fine. But if something else goes wrong, I'm pulling you."

Gabriella's stunning figure returned to his brain, his determined ceruleans flashing in desire as he shook his head. He could do this, he could stay focused. He had to.

"I got it Donovan. No one touches Montez. Not on my watch."


	3. 03

**A/N: I know I know, I'm cheating because it's not a weekend, but I can't help it. As a lot of you know, I suffer from a syndrome called "Posts Way Too Much Disorder". But I really hope no one minds. I'm probably gonna change it from just posting on the weekends to posting when I finish the chapters. That okay with everyone? This chapter gets me a little nervous because I've never written anything quite like it. I know I'm jumping into the story right away, and that's very unlike me because I love to build, but like I said, this won't be long and I'm thinking of this more as a "movie" than anything. Seriously, thanks everyone for their support. I feel like I'm committing suicide by writing this, but trust me, when you review, it makes me want to write more. So thank you a million times over.**

**I have to thank FujitsuFreak a million times over for helping me out with the weapon names. I know nothing about them, so thank you so much!**

**I know this storyline is done a lot. And I know a couple of stories have come out just like this very recently. It may not be the best version of it out there, but I hope you like it anyways. Hopefully you guys don't mind me taking my own spin on it. I'm sorry if people get bored of the storyline, but this is just something I've wanted to do since like the summer. So thank you so much for having faith in me, because trust me, sometimes I question it myself. Thanks for giving this a chance. It really means a lot.**

**Please let me know what you think, because I'm super nervous about this chapter! Thanks again!

* * *

  
**

It wasn't a date.

It wasn't a date.

It wasn't a date.

God, it fucking wasn't a date!

Gabriella could feel her stomach turning as she twisted her flexible body around to gaze out the tinted rear window of the gigantic limo, just to see if she could get a glimpse of his stunning body driving the black Lexus.

"Gabriella, sweetie, you're trembling," her mother's soothing voice didn't help her rapidly firing nerves that decided to make home over every inch of her baby soft skin. Her glossy eyes were amplified with the smoky eye shadow and black eyeliner. Her long lashes were curled into mile long fibers with black mascara. "Are you sure you want to go? If you're not feeling well…"

"I'm not going home!" She hissed with an uneven tone that made her mother almost jump back in fear. The golden tone of the interior of the limo cast dark shadows over Gabriella's matching creamy champagne style floor length dress. The top was beaded and came all the way down past her rounded butt, the v top cut that revealed just the perfect amount of cleavage. Her stick straight light brown highlighted hair glossed fell down on her shoulders elegantly. Her bangs were so long that they were pulled to the back of her head along with the other half of her hair.

Even though his jaw literally dropped when she first walked down the stairs to greet the NPJA that would escort them to the Haiatt, she still didn't feel like she could compare to the beautiful figure that had been waiting for her in the entrance. Even if he was wearing a black suit and tie with a snow white shirt beneath, she wanted to crash to her knees when she saw him.

"It's okay Gabriella. Alfonzo can just drop you off after he lets us off at…" Her father, looking sharp in his back bow tie and matching three piece suit, offered while curling his mouth into an understanding smile with his black mustache hugging his lip.

"I'm not sick. I just must be excited or something." Well, maybe love sick.

She suddenly felt lightheaded. Why was she acting like a fourteen-year-old little girl again? Oh yeah, Troy just gave her that effect. Gabriella played with her slender fingers as she turned around again. Damn, those stupid, stupid tinted windows that blocked her view. It was silly how excited she was over just one night. But then again, it was one night with a gorgeous, stunning NPJA agent looking after her. Maybe if she fainted he'd perform CPR on her or something.

Her straight hair was perfect, her cream dress was perfect, her make up was perfect. Everyone knew she looked stunning the second she stepped into view, but then why did she feel like whatever little food she ate that day was going to come out of her throat?

"Honey, you look absolutely beautiful." Maria complimented encouragingly. Gabriella attempted to smile weakly, but found it was nearly impossible. She never actually told her mom she was completely in love with Troy, but she just assumed she knew. It was a mother daughter connection.

The stretch limo finally slowed to a stop when she glanced to the right to be bombarded with hundreds of flashing lights. She didn't completely hate the photographers when they were at events such as these, but when she was walking on the street and some sleaze bag wanted a picture of her going out for coffee, she wanted to punch one of them. "Gabriella, you don't have to stay the whole time alright? Keep your cell on you." Her beautiful mom reminded her.

Gabriella rolled her lined eyes, feeling that a nineteen year old should not be having this lecture with parents. She had been to enough of these galas before. She knew how to act. The fundraisers were simple. It was like a huge party with dinner before hand. A bunch of famous celebrity came. They ate amazing food for a hundred dollars a plate, then danced and mingled, gossiped, took pictures.

Basically, Gabriella was just looking forward to being with her body guard.

"If anything goes wrong Gabriella," Jose's defiant voice was almost nervous just thinking about the events that would unfold soon. Nothing would go wrong, Gabriella was certain. They had the place practically on lock down. Everything would be fine. "You find Troy and get out." Her father punctuated the last two words as Gabriella reflexively glanced back behind her again, seeing his shiny black car turn the corner before they did. Where the hell was he going?

Gabriella's heart beat so fast it was starting to be pulled into overdrive. Where was he going? Was he leaving? Did he decide that he just didn't want to be with her anymore, so he was ditching? Fucking asshole! But then Gabriella watched as all the other black cars except one turned as well, they must have been parking somewhere else. Calm down Montez, he's coming back.

Finally, the car stopped and Gabriella was staring out into a sea of light. Cameras were lighting up the sky like rapid lightning. Jose slowly stood before checking his reflection in the shine of the refrigerator. "Stop it, you look handsome." Maria smacked his arm before Jose looked back at his little family and smiled.

"Let's go." He announced with a smile just as the limo driver was opening the door.

All at once, as Gabriella took Alfonzo's hand, everything seemed surreal. She plastered on a bright smile as the flashing lights made everything seem like deep in a club with strobe lights, People were shouting things into the somewhat brisk night, but the heat from the photographers and people who were fighting to get into the party or any glance at celebrities was making her feel comfortable. People were screaming like something was on fire.

"JOSE! JOSE, LOOK HERE PLEASE?"

"JUST ONE WITH THE WIFE?"

"EVERYONE'S DYING TO KNOW YOUR NEXT PRODUCT!"

"GABRIELLA, SHOW US THAT PRETTY LITTLE SMILE!"

"ONE WITH YOUR MOM PLEASE?"

"WE NEED TO GET BEYONCE BACK OUT FOR ONE WITH GABRIELLA!"

Gabriella blushed and felt the overwhelming sensation of being famous cover her. But all she could do was smile that gorgeous grin of hers and attempt to wave at everyone. It was scary, really being in front of all these people and being judged. Even though she wasn't a singer or an actress, she was still stuck in the spotlight, whether she wanted to be or not.

They walked along the steps, Jose attempting to get inside as soon as possible. Gabriella could still hear the screams of the photographers for "one more picture". Clearly, they were not satisfied with Gabriella just walking straight in with a few waves. But she wasn't a celebrity like that. She just happened to be a lucky daughter. That was all.

A lucky daughter who just had her breath taken away as he brown eyes looked up to see her body guard waiting for her in the entrance of the Haiatt.

Gabriella was suddenly blind to everyone else as she did her best to contain her enthusiasm and sprinting to him as she would have liked. Troy's bright ceruleans were on her, dancing across her frame as though she was a masterpiece in the works. The air around her was ripped away and it was difficult to breathe. The look on his face, the look as though he _wanted_ her, desperately, was enough to make Gabriella's heart race. If there was one thing she knew, it was that look was not one of a bodyguard protecting his client. It was something else, something more.

Gabriella's heart back flipped at the thought. Something _more_.

Gabriella finally walked into the large entry way, closing the space between them. Troy gazed at her with devotion before smiling distantly at her. "You look… stunning."

A sweet silk giggle produced from her lips before she leaned towards him, desiring to put any part of her body against him. "You clean up pretty good yourself."

Troy's hair, unfortunately spiked as usual unlike the loose look she loved, brushed the top of her own stick straight hair as he looked down embarrassed. "Not like half the suits in this shit." Troy glanced behind him and Gabriella peaked as well to see the expensive clothing and multicolor of the other males in the large dining room.

Everything seemed to be draped in gold as Gabriella took a few steps forward. The heaven ceiling, the smooth walls, the extravagant glass chandelier, even the floor had a glint of the most precious metal in it. Yet, the entire room seemed pitiful compared to the guy who hand just placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her into the room. Gabriella felt trembles rage through her spine at the intimate gesture.

Okay, there was no WAY that was in the job description.

"Well if it makes you feel any better," she mumbled as the beautiful people inside the room began to clap as the Montezs walked in, Gabriella giving a tiny wave and smile. "I think you look hot… erm… I mean better than every single guy in this room."

And that was saying a lot. There were male singers, actors, beautiful men that were on covers of magazines inside the crowded room, taking tables. Troy smiled bashfully, his bright blue eyes twinkling in the light as Gabriella suddenly felt like they were the only two in the room.

"You're just sucking up so I won't let you die." Troy teased happily, though he should have been more careful about the words.

Gabriella laughed airily before turning to him, placing a gentle hand on his strong arm, the sensation burning against her skin just touching a human this incredible. She felt powerful, beautiful, and incredible just having this contact with him. Troy seemed to be lost in her for a moment, the heat of their gaze overpowering everything in the room.

"Gabriella… sweetheart this way." Jose nodded in the direction of the other rich people she would be needing to converse with.

"Bolton!" A harsh voice from behind him made Troy turn around, to see another in a matching suit narrowing his eyes on the young agent. It wasn't until Troy's head swiveled that Gabriella finally realized there was a miniature black chip in his ear that no one else would have seen if they didn't no he was a bodyguard. "Let's go."

Gabriella's heart suddenly sank to the ground. Go? "Wait, I thought you…" She almost started panicking.

But Troy placed another comforting, yet burning hand on her forearm to calm her. Immediately, she felt at ease. How could that be, by just a hand? "I'll be back. I promise. I just gotta check the perimeter… don't worry okay? The guys got you for five minutes. I won't let anything happen to you." The azure orbs glistened with a promise he would intend to keep.

It wasn't the thought that momentarily he wouldn't be able to protect her, it was the fact that he was leaving her.

But Gabriella knew that it was his job, what he was assigned to do and if someone ordered him to take a look at the perimeter, then that's what he had to do. Gabriella let her glossed lips frown, before nodding in agreement. "Okay."

Troy took a defining step forward, as though he was going to pull her into an embrace, but then changed his mind and took another step back in his shining black shoes. "Be safe." He whispered before walking off with the veteran, taking a glance behind him just to be sure she was still there.

Just as though he was trying to savor her. Which was preposterous. She wouldn't go anywhere.

Not without him.

* * *

He wanted to break the tooth pick neck of the conniving blonde pimp standing off in the corner with _I wanna fuck you_ stamped across his forehead.

He had the temptation kick the shit out of and threaten the hungry male actor with a body of a trainer to take his beady little black eyes off of her because she wasn't a steak to eat.

The straight male model that had a _hard on_ as he conversed with the stunning brunette that every single organism in the room with a Y chromosome? Yeah, he wanted to pull out his lucky Sig P229 that had been with him since he was tortured in Mexico City and saved his life from the insane drug dealer and press it to his temple so his fucking boner would go down.

Focus Bolton. You're losing your cool.

Troy wanted to rip out his chestnut hair and throw it on the floor, stomp on it, and curse himself for falling in love with someone so off limits that even if he gave her a hug his ass would be out the door. Okay, maybe that was exaggerating, but still. And as she laughed. With her perfectly rounded breasts bouncing up an down in that goddamn sexy dress that hugged ever inch of her so soft and kissable skin… well…

Troy found that model boy was not the only one in the room with a boner.

Gabriella's sparkling eyes glanced over to where Troy was standing off in the corner, feeling jealous and scanning the party for any signs that the place would be blown into smithereens. He seriously doubted it at this point. Any insane guy would have crashed the party already, for they would have been too excited. Dinner went smoothly, along with Jose's speech thanking everyone for being there and where they would be sending the money. Now, music played in the background, allowing a stage for the celebrities to show off their dance moves. He swore he saw Angelina and Brad going to the dance floor.

It wasn't until she was three feet away from him that Troy realized oxygen and his lungs were not corroborating at that current time. Gabriella smiled suggestively at him before stopping, close enough for Troy to grab her hips. Too bad he was working. "You're not doing your job."

Troy's dark eyebrows furrowed before he chuckled heartedly. "What?"

Gabriella shrugged her bare shoulders, god-they were practically calling for Troy's lips to press against- and inched forward the tiniest bit. Her long lashes fluttered unconsciously. So fucking beautiful. "You're supposed to be protecting me, and you've barely been with me the whole night."

Troy smiled his million dollar crooked smirk that got him to be the most desired in his high school. It also helped that he was captain of the basketball team and should have gone pro. The Lakers would have gladly taken him. "I was told to make sure nothing happens to you…"

"And she's still in one piece. I'm impressed Bolton." A mocking voice overcame both of them. Confusion crossed Gabriella's perfect features as she looked to the side at the exact same time that Troy did. The normally light ceruleans darkened with anger as the paper white boy with jelled jet black hair strutted over as though he owned the entire room. CIA asshole.

"Welsh, aren't you supposed to be outside?" Troy asked the smirking guy suspiciously. What was he doing in here?

Rob chuckled as though something Troy said was funny and shook his head. "Donavon sent me inside. The perimeter is locked down. He wants to make sure nothing happens in here." The prick's eyes gaze over Gabriella hungrily.

Okay, where was his Sig again? Now was a time he needed it.

"God… Miss Montez, you look stunning." Rob's sick hand reached out and grabbed Gabriella's tiny one, her eyes growing wide with horror and shock as he pressed his slimy lips to the back of her palm. It took every single once of restraint for Troy not to whip out his one of two guns. The last thing he needed was Gabriella thinking he was a murderous dick.

"Thank you." Gabriella coyly responded, but Troy couldn't help to see her take a tiny step towards him, almost as if she needed to be protected from this guy. Troy smirked triumphantly, take that CIA leftover!

"I'm surprised that they even let you do this," Welsh commented like the know it all he probably was. "You know, we all would have understood with what happened down in MC that you wouldn't be… okay enough to do this." Rob Welsh mocked.

Troy's dark blue eyes narrowed aggressively at the exact moment that a sudden throb from his left side raged through his entire body. The memories were fighting to over come him again, almost to the point where he felt his body slip from the present. Until the goddess next to him placed a calming hand onto his bicep, like she could feel the tension that was pulsating through the vomit colored acid burn on his skin. "MC?" Gabriella asked quietly, yet so adorably.

"Mexico City," Troy growled before glaring at Welsh again. "I think Donavon wants you somewhere away from here."

Welsh smirked his creepy smile. "I doubt that."

"Troy?" God, Troy couldn't help but shutter as she said his name. "Troy, I need you to take me… over to the bathroom… just to be sure…" He immediately grabbed her breakable arm, thankful that they were getting away from this freak as his pasty face fell almost in horror. Suddenly, tiny hairs stood on the back of Troy's neck, he got a sixth sense of panic that surged through his body. Reflexively, he pulled Gabriella in front of him, so that his back was guarding any exposed part of her, but really it just looked like an intimate hug from behind. Gabriella's tiny frame trembled. "Troy…"

"The scumbag gave me the creeps." Troy practically hissed as they went in the complete opposite direction of the bathrooms. Gabriella's mocha eyes narrowed in confusion, but Troy turned around to see that Welsh had disappeared from where they were just a second before. Somehow, he just didn't trust the guy.

Finally, they made it to the back of the room, away from the chatter and dancing and just everything else. It was hard to hear, but Troy positioned himself to lean against the wall, Gabriella standing in front of them. Again, he couldn't help but feel a flutter of his heart at the thought that anyone else who looked might have thought of them as a couple having a private moment together.

The shadows of the lighting gave Gabriella's olive skin a sensual appeal. He wanted so desperately to pull her to him, run his hands down the curves of her hips and full butt that seemed to be taunting him all night. He would have given anything just to feel her pushed against him, to taste those plump and taunting rosy lips. "What… what happened in Mexico City?" She asked him shyly, Troy's heart immediately increasing its pace.

Yet, in the same body, the focused part of him, felt strange. Uncomfortable. Like the dense air was too thick, or the lighting was too dim. The people seemed all too loud. His sparkling eyes began to lift from Gabriella's gorgeous figure, unconsciously surveying the scene. Something wasn't right.

His scar burned like fire. More intense than just a remembrance of that dark room, those painful drips of poison onto his flawless skin. This was so much more. It was like a red light, but Troy was too entranced with Gabriella to notice. He pushed the thoughts of his tormented screams out of his head before returning his vision to the beautiful woman in front of him.

"It's kinda… you don't want to know." The way his normally smooth voice was dangerous and not like he was being modest. Gabriella would have probably thrown up if she heard of Mexico City.

Gabriella rapidly shook her head, her straight light brown locks whipping from side to side. "I want to know."

Troy would have normally gazed at the floor, but something was keeping his head up, and away from Gabriella's flawless face. "I really don't want to talk about it." Troy mumbled almost silently.

The spiked hair guy in the corner was drinking vodka looked mischievous, but not murderous. The woman putting on the long coat could have something stashed in there, but she was so smashed that it would have been impossible to do anything functionally. Anyone on the dance floor could be holding a switch blade, ready to strike at any given moment.

"Oh…" Gabriella responded disappointed that he wouldn't confide in her. But Troy wasn't listening. The warm blood in his veins pumped faster. His heart was racing at speeds not even a jet plane could reach. His eyes darkened in determination.

It was the one moment that Gabriella was almost invisible to him. He was searching for anything, any glint of a knife, any laser of a sniper. Anything to set him off. Troy could barely breathe. His lungs were crushing in panic. Shear fear surged through his body.

"Do you wanna dance?"

Whoa, hold up… what did she just say?

Troy's aggressive eyes immediately softened as the velvet voice echoed in his ear. Did she just? Wait, what? That was impossible! Seriously, what? Was he dreaming? Did she just ask him to _dance_? "Wait… what?" Troy's tone was an octave higher than normal. That didn't just happen. He was dreaming.

Gabriella batted her long eyelashes pleadingly before taking a defining step forward, Troy's reflexive male instincts gripping her slim waist tightly as she connected their bodies together. Troy felt a rush of hot fluid through his core as she smirked suggestively up at him. "Dance with me… please."

Troy's mouth hung open stupidly, yet a pulse quickened through both his rising member and his heart. Something was screaming at him to pay attention, any sane part that was. But his explosive heart, and his persuasive dick for that matter, had better ideas. "It's not my job to dance with you…"

"Please?" Gabriella begged desperately. The hair rising beneath Troy's suit jacket, a warning sign to look up. But he couldn't. He was so entranced with the brunette beauty before him. Her nimble fingers smoothed out a tiny wrinkle on his chest, Troy's azure eyes practically rolling into his sockets. God. He. Wanted. Her.

And then, everything happened so fast.

Disaster struck.

Troy's stomach froze in an atomic numbness as the word slipped from her inviting lips. The unmistakable eyes darted from her soft ones just as he saw a scarlet red blinking death light about a hundred yards away. Panic surged through his strong blue veins and his training was useless in less than .03 seconds. Everything was in such slow motion that the world became silent. All he could hear was his own heart and the ticking of the bomb in the opposite corner of the room.

All it took was .03 seconds

"GABI!" He screeched fearfully before a sudden fiery ball of rage exploded from the far corner. Troy acted on adrenaline as he pulled her slender frame to his chest and spun around, suddenly feeling a heat smash into his back. The force threw Gabriella into the wall violently, Troy's strong body slamming against hers. He felt a surge of pain through his back as something else crashed against him. But he kept her out of harm.

Everything was surreal as he ripped away from Gabriella's body, spinning on his heels and snatching his lucky midnight Sig from his pants, cocking it at the exact time as he pulled it out, eyes so dark they were gray. He was out to kill. Still crouched to shield Gabriella's unmoving body, Troy finally felt the earth crush on him as screamed pierced through the raging flames, just before he heard a gunshot shatter the expensive chandler, Troy's eyes almost blinded by the heat.

He heard the twisted words as they shouted out from someone's mouth. "_WE'VE COME TO PARTY!_"

Sick laughter.

More screams.

Only one thought was embedded into Troy's mind.

Get Gabriella the fuck out of here.


	4. Escape

**A/N: Wow, I am so unbelievably ecstatic right now. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for your reviews and support on this story! I'm just in utter disbelief at the response you guys are giving. I'm so thankful to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I know this can get a little confusing, but hopefully you understand what is going on. If you have any questions at all, please send a PM over. Thank you so incredibly much! Hopefully everyone likes this chapter as well! Let me know what you think of this, because as I've said I've never written a story like this. I'm sending Zac over for round two of sundaes if you review! Okay... sorry to get your hopes up. Thanks so much again!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mercedes company

* * *

  
**

Gabriella had seen plenty of police movies. They were all the same. Once the bad guys came into the scene, the police/fire department/SWAT team come and get everyone out after a slight fight that only produced a scratch. The hostages rejoice, the press find out and the heroes are praised and rewarded. The bad guys get thrown into jail to rot and the rest of the civilians wake up the next day, completely forgetting about what had happened the night before. They would go on with their days, no one dead, no one hurt. No horrific memories. Hollywood made disasters seem glamorous.

What they didn't talk about was the searing pain that stretched up one's breakable back after being slammed by a full grown male into a wall and smashing a tiny head so hard that blackness overcame one. Hollywood forgot to mention the screams of dying and injured bystanders. There was absolutely no glamour about feeling heat blaze in front of a stirring figure, her eyes blinking in pathetic attempts to rid of the blurriness and all she could see was a black angel stance in front of her, arm stretched out for some unknown reason.

Oh, movies also never had terrorists screaming to find the Montezs.

Gabriella slowly attempting to lift her thousand pound head, but couldn't grasp on anything. She was lying face down on the golden floor; the entire room spinning like a tornado was on a cyclone through her skull. Some fire was burning, and she could hear sounds that reminded her of popping balloons. The stench of a bitter smolder filled her rounded nostrils as she finally lifted her torso from the floor, every single tiny muscle rebelling. She finally took in the fact that her gorgeous body guard was standing over her, black gun drawn and his face contorted into stone.

Troy had protected her family before, but never had she actually seen him with a weapon out. It was almost frightening to view his normally incredibly relaxed and beautiful visage transformed into something unrecognizable. He didn't glance at her, but suddenly she heard his husky voice scream orders at her. "Get your shoes off and get behind me!" he hissed out of the corner of his tight mouth. "Now!"

The order was so powerful that Gabriella had no choice but to scramble to her shaking feet and immediately kicking off her ivory heels, not even hearing them clank to the ground. Her mind was working at a million miles a minute, panic bubbling through her stomach and coursing through her thin veins. The coffee colored eyes were wide as they watched the flames devour the beautiful arrangement of tables, yet the smoke was too thick that she couldn't make out any people.

It suddenly occurred to her she wasn't with her parents.

"Mom… Dad…" She whispered fearfully, her body being shocked into pure terror. But unfortunately, she couldn't focus on it now. All she could do was stare helplessly at Troy's face that just snapped back to look at her.

"Come on," he brutally grabbed her slim arm in desperation, again a thousand events happening at once. Before she knew it, suddenly she was running, Troy's comforting hand gripping hers so rashly. He yanked her arm almost out of her socket and threw her towards the corner of the chaotic room, shielding her with his strong body by squishing her against her back and the wall. Wait, Gabriella felt behind her, a wooden door, not a wall.

Someone screeched into the flaming night and Gabriella felt her heart stop beating. What if that was her mother? More gun shots occurred. "No…" She whimpered with tears burning in her beautiful eyes.

"There's not time. They're fine," she felt her stomach jerk fearfully when something reached behind her and ripped at her beaded side, but then realized it was Troy's searching hand, looking for the handle. Once he finally found it, he swung the door open from behind and then took off, sprinting down a dark hallway with fur coats and purses lying forgotten everywhere. Even if disaster was striking, Gabriella noted the creamy sequence on the floor, which she snatched fluidly just in case. Troy's piercing eyes glaring back at her, pulling her hand closer. "You don't stop for anything got it?"

Gabriella felt like a little girl who put on too much make up as she soundlessly nodded her head and pulled her purse to her revealing chest while still running swiftly, now understanding why Troy told her to take off her shoes. The air in her lungs was beginning to run short, despite the rapid adrenaline that was coursing through her system.

It was easy, if you stopped for breath, you died.

The silence was deafening, the only sound that could be heard was the patting of their feet winding through the narrow hallway. She didn't know how he managed to see, since the further they got the darker it was. But then she suddenly remembered when Troy left her after first arriving. It dawned on her that he knew this building inside and out. And they were currently headed towards an unmistakable scarlet neon exit sign glowing from above.

Troy finally stopped running and turned to Gabriella in the blackness, causing her to squint to see his striking blue eyes. "You stay behind me no matter what okay? We're getting to the third black car in the second row. As soon as you get to it, duck alright?"

The orders were making her head spin. But she repeated them to herself. Stay behind him. Run to the car. Duck. Fairly simple.

She nodded her head, her caramel straight brown hair falling in front of her face as though she was a damsel in distress. For a moment, Troy tight jaw softened for a microsecond, her loving Troy returning. But only for a nanosecond.

"Okay." Gabriella responded almost silently, her throat closing as she spoke. Everything was happening so fast and in such a dreamlike state. Was she having a nightmare? It seemed possible, since none of this seemed real. She would probably wake up the next morning in her cozy bed and just realized that the Haiatt hadn't happened yet.

It was too real. The determined features of Troy's beautiful face as he gazed at her like he was numb. No emotions were present on the dark visage. He wasn't the Troy that she was used to, the one that was sweet and caring and polite. It took until just now that Gabriella realized he couldn't have compassion. He couldn't. If he wanted to survive in his brutal profession, mercy couldn't be in his dictionary.

"Stay behind me." Troy reminded huskily before keeping his steady gun raised. Gabriella found that breathing wasn't an option. Her tiny lungs were rebelling oxygen as Troy gripped at the door closing his icy blue eyes for just a moment before almost yanking it off its hinges. The weapon pointed out as Troy took off onto the metal fire escape, the cool night skin immediately brushing over Gabriella's heated skin and cooling her as she ran into the darkness just behind her protector.

The air was so still that Gabriella could hear her own rapid heart beat. She watched as a tiny trickle of sweat trailed down his bronze cheek. Her tiny frame was pushed as close to his back as humanly possible without actually touching him. His long fingers twitched on the trigger, striking eyes darting from left to right. Clearly the lack of noise was unnerving him.

The alley way between the two buildings was only alit by the dim street lights about twenty feet away. There were a series of seven rows, all filled with expensive cars. There was no movement from below, the only sounds that could be heard were sirens from several streets down. Apparently the police were on their way. "Tro…"

"FUCK!" Troy yelled before the ear splitting booms erupted from the gun in his hands. Gabriella's coffee eyes enlarged as she took in the sparks that were caused by bullets ricocheting off the fire escape. There were rough yells from below, Gabriella quivering and shrinking behind her life line, Troy's gaze never leaving his aim.

"Er hat das Mädchen!" Was that German? Gabriella had no idea, but someone screamed it from below. Her bare feet felt cold against the metal, but she didn't dare to lift a foot up, not unless Troy told her to.

"GO… NOW!" Troy screamed desperately and began to take off down the stairs, Gabriella's reflexive reaction to follow him into the abyss of whatever was lurking below. Gunshots whizzed by her, each one making her cringe as though it would collide with any part of her body. The metal continued to cut into her feet, but the gruesome sound of someone taking a bullet from below made her feel bile collect in her throat. Someone had just gotten shot.

Troy finally made it to the final level of the fire exit, furious eyes almost animal like. Gabriella's petite frame was shaking beneath her champagne dress, until finally all was silent after the sound of running footsteps echoed through the ally. They were retreating away, Troy's storming body turning on his heals, fire in his ice eyes. "Second row. Third car. Now!"

Gabriella listened to him without hesitation. Immediately she sprinted towards the edge of the escape, together with Troy's body weight and her own, they managed to dip it a little so she wouldn't break her ankle when she jumped down from the high. A rage of pain shot up her legs as she moaned from the pierce, but she couldn't think of that now. Nor think of the sharp rocks cutting into the bottom of her feet as she sprinted towards the third row.

Her heart had never been on a rampage like the one it was on when she ducked behind the third car. Her tiny hands trembled as she peered over the top to see that Troy was moving his body fluidly, an expert as he unlocked the shiny black car with a beep and Gabriella ripped the heavy door open. The inside smelled like new leather but she didn't care. The only thing she was focused on was the fact that there was now a barrier between her and whatever demon terrorists that wanted blood.

Before she could blink, Troy was in the expensive seat and the car was on in a purr. No less than a second and the car was out of the space, whipping around to speed towards the glowing lights. Lights at the end of the tunnel. "Get your head down. I don't give a damn if these windows are bullet proof…" He knocked with his hard knuckles against the almost steal glass window and shook his head.

Gabriella nodded her dizzy head, unbuckling her seatbelt as Troy's hands squeezed on the steering wheel, eyes shifting sideways as they sped to the corner an whipped around to take a moment to see the front of the Haiatt, time standing still. "Oh my God…"

The scene was from a horror movie.

People were sobbing in their expensive dresses, their petite bodies shaking. Flashing blue and scarlet lights were cycloning above about ten police cars. A giant black truck with the words SWAT stamped across it in white. The night was black, but the giant looming fire trucks illuminated the skies. A huge crowd surrounded the center, all attempting to get one picture, ask one question. Gabriella's army of law enforcement finally came. About fifteen minutes too late. She would have bet any money every single criminal had left by this time.

"Jesus…" Troy mumbled the first sign of emotion on his gorgeous face. It was horrified.

And then the thought hit Gabriella like a million bricks. Her parents.

They sped away at about fifteen miles over the speed limit, the numbing feeling of her shock beginning to wear off. Her lungs crumpled into deflated balloons, her head becoming so dizzy she couldn't even grasp the lit dash board. Her stomach felt as thought a truck ran over it. Vomit built in the back of her dry throat. They could be in there burning. Or worse, they could be in the hands of the murderers.

"We have to go back!" Gabriella announced terrified, her brown eyes wide and hysterical. Troy's tight jaw turned to her, mind set as well as heart.

"Gabriella we can't…"

"MY PARENTS TROY! We have to go back!" She screeched possessed by some insane sense of love. She shot up from where she was hiding, turning around in any chance that maybe she could get a glimpse of her mother's black hair. Her father's thin mustache. She was heaving attempting to grab any inch of air that she could. Her family. Her entire family could be in the hands of criminals.

"We can't go back!" Troy shouted before pushing her breakable shoulder down again. His eyes were like fire as she stared up at him, fear finally in her face. After everything he had done that night, shooting his gun, slamming her against the wall that she was starting to feel the bruises form on her back, nothing gave her more terror then the determination in his orbs. "I just… got you out. I can't risk you."

Gabriella swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, unable to do anything else. His face softened, her body feeling slightly at ease at the human face he gave. The jaw loosened ever so slightly, before his warm fingers brushed against her rounded jaw line. It was amazing that he could both drive at high speeds and touch her to send shivers down her spine at the same time. It was selfish that she was having these feelings while their lives were in danger, along with her parents. But she was reminded that Troy was a _man_ when he touched her. And not just any man, but one that she loved. She was so selfish.

"How's your back?" He asked with pure concern, but his eyes crisply turned to the road again, Gabriella feeling the car eased ever so slightly. They must have been getting away from the Haiatt.

"I'm fine," she whispered with her soft voice shaking. Her head still was coming up with horrible images of her parents being taken away with duct tape over their mouths. She shuddered and tried to remain on her sexy NPJA agent instead of thinking. "Where… where are we going?"

Troy glanced down at her, sucking whatever life was in her out. The bluish glow of the dashboard causing his bronze skin to look dangerously delicious, the spiked hair so inviting. "NPJA. We'll stay there til I hear from Donavon. But he's probably already there…"

Gabriella nodded while crumbled beneath the seat. She was awkwardly twisted beneath the seat, her legs beginning to throb as she just stared blankly at the smooth seat, Troy's hard face, his sexy untucked torso. Ugh, what was wrong with her? She was in mortal danger and she was stuck thinking about how unbelievably appealing he looked with his tie loosed, undershirt out of his pants and his black jacket still on his toned body.

"Who were they?" Gabriella whispered inquisitively, thinking she had an idea but didn't want it to actually be confirmed.

Troy narrowed his chestnut brow, Gabriella noting how the creases in his forehead made him look tense. Unnatural. She wished his brown bangs were down over his forehead the way she loved, but unfortunately he never wore it that way. "Varison's bastards." Troy hissed like the name wasn't even worthy to be spoken of.

Gabriella gulped, that's what she thought. But that only meant one thing. They were after her that night.

"Why… why do they… want my dad…" Gabriella asked naïvely. Troy's bright eyes that were amplified under the pale glow stared down at her with sympathy. He cleared his throat before staring at the road again, making a tight turn that almost made Gabriella smash her head against the side door.

"You're dad's a genius. He's helped so much. The army, the navy, CIA, FBI, us, Secret Service, everyone respects him," Troy explained, his eyes narrowed into the blackness. Gabriella already knew this, but she still waited patiently squished beneath the seat. "But Jose in the hands of a psycho? That's like giving them a slap of yellow cake."

Gabriella reeled back into her home school days to remember that yellow cake was a type of nuclear material. "Why?"

Troy glanced at her again, god did she love his eyes, and then sighed softly, lifting his hand to run through his stiff hair. "Because he knows what could get past our system because he built our system."

Gabriella's throat was closing; another turn and she this time hit her slim arm. "Why does… why does he… why need me?"

This seemed to upset Troy, for his hard face appeared again. "Gabriella… there's something you have to understand," they weren't speeding quite so much at this point, but Troy's nerves still didn't seem to calm down. "Criminals come differently. Some do it for the money, others do it for the recognition. But some sick fuckers…" his furious flash towards her again, anger and torment laced into the power of his stare. "Just wanna watch the world go up in flames."

Gabriella's mouth was snapped shut. What could one even say to that? But it still didn't answer her question. "Oh…"

"By getting to you…" she watched his knuckles turn snow white on the steering wheel in hate. "Varison can convince your father to do anything his fucking heart want."

Gabriella remembered the guys in the alley yelling German. She shuttered at how close they actually were to her. The two were silent for a long minute, Gabriella taking in deep breaths to calm herself. She was fine, Troy was fine. It was just her parents that she was hyperventilating over. A sudden vibration rippled through the black leather seats.

Troy's smooth hands whipped out his shiny black phone and immediately put it to his ear, his eyes still drilled on the road. Gabriella felt herself trembling uncontrollably, but just tried to watch him for any sign of death. "Chad, what the fuck is…" He breathed out before his eyes grew wide with his thin lips snapping shut.

Gabriella could feel her heart smashing against her fragile chest. The silence was killing her slowly, eating away at her stomach that had decided to perform an intricate dance where she could throw up at any moment. Troy's didn't say anything, but the way his tan face paled to an ivory made Gabriella begin to panic. No…

"Shit!"

She suddenly was thrown into the plastic on the wall as Troy spun the car around. Her heavy head smashed against the bottom of the seat as the wheels screeched and he pulled a clearly illegal U turn. Speeding away from the offense site. Gabriella stared up at his stone face, jaw clenching as he rolled down the window, a rush of air exploding in the car making Gabriella's straight hair whip around her face. "Troy… what the hell…"

Troy chucked the cell phone out the window and rolled it back up without a second of hesitation. "NPJA's been taken over."

Gabriella's mouth was like the Sahara desert. "What?"

"Those fucking dickwads took control of the place. They can track us in a heart beat. Goddamn it!" Troy shouted as he slammed his strong hand to the steering wheel, pure torment over his visage. He leaned his head back as though he was restraining himself from turning the car around and blasting the NPJA building into smithereens in order to catch Varison's men. "They had an inside guy… that's how they got into the party… they're after us now…"

It all made sense now. Troy threw the cell phone out the window because if he had been on the phone for over thirty seconds, the criminals could have tracked it and found them. Gabriella's tiny, yet shaking hand slipped to his kneecap to squeeze it in comfort, Troy almost jumping from the sensation as his eyes shot to hers. "Troy…"

"I gotta get you out of the city." He announced with his warm fingertips reaching down to brush the back of her palm ever so gently. It was amazing how at one moment he could be so angry and dangerous, and the next so caring and loving. Either way it was so sexy it was hard to handle.

She swallowed fearfully again. "Did he… my parents…"

Troy nodded in understanding. "Donovan is taking them to San Francisco."

They were safe. Gabriella finally let out the terrible poisonous breath that had been welded in her lungs ever since the bomb went off. Her family was alive. But the feeling of dread continued to overwhelm her. First, she was dragging Troy into mortal danger. It was no secret that whoever found the Montez girl would kill her protector in a heart beat. Gabriella felt her sides tremble with terror at the thought of he love's lifeless body. Second, her family was not completely safe. At any second Varison's men could find Donovan and slice their throats. And finally… they were coming after her. People wanted her dead.

It was overwhelming.

"I'm taking you to San Diego. Just get the fuck out of LA," Troy proclaimed, more talking to himself than her. He seemed both panicked and calm, if that was possible. But with Troy Bolton, it seemed that anything could be possible. "I need to make a pit stop…" Troy swung the car around again, Gabriella crashing into the side as the car finally made it to an abrupt stop. She rubbed her tender head and back as Troy looked down upon her. "Stay down alright?"

"What are we doing?" Gabriella whispered hoarsely, even though they were the only two in the car.

Troy's glistening sapphires stared down upon her with swelling emotion. Even in the mist of death, she still couldn't help but find her self crashing to the ground with pure love. "I need to change the license plates…"

Gabriella glanced up to see a glowing Mercedes symbol hovering over a stretch of what looked like over four hundred expensive cars. "Uh Troy? Those aren't valid…"

"The dealer's is." Troy reminded her as her eyes enlarged.

He was stealing a license plate? Wasn't that against the law? Gabriella slid upwards, her body pressing against the seat but still remaining out of sight. "Troy, you can't…"

"He's got enough money if he owns this place to buy a new one," Troy was almost bitter with his tone as he spoke, gripping the silver handle to the expensive door. Something told Gabriella that the Audi she was currently traveling in was not his, but the NPJA company's. Wasn't Troy in law enforcement anyways… erm sort of? So wasn't this okay? But did it matter? The car dealership owner would be risking possibly getting a ticket. If Troy and Gabriella drove with the license plate that was currently on the black car, Varison's men could point them out in a heart beat.

She was slowly beginning to learn the ways of in order to stay alive; one had to bend the rules. How cruel life really was.

"Don't move okay? I'll be right back." Troy promised encouragingly before attempting to give her a comforting smile, the first glint of any form of emotion that wasn't panic or anger all evening. Under his dazzling teeth, the only thing she could do was nod her head.

If she hadn't seen him open the door, she wouldn't have known how he had gotten out. Clearly he did not want the outside world to see who was in the fast vehicle with him. Gabriella's legs were beginning to become numb from the lack of stretching now. The crouched position she was in was not helping at all and the beads of her gorgeous dress were beginning to cut into her smooth skin. The bottom of the gown was now dusty grey from the dirt she traveled in while running and her flat hair was windswept.

She heard the clanks of something occurring outside, but her mind was distant. What was going to happen? Where were they going? Would her parents be okay? Millions of thoughts shot through her brain, but she didn't have an answer for a single one of them. Gabriella felt helpless, like her fate wasn't in her control any more. But then again, her heart fluttered at a different thought.

Her fate was in Troy's hands. And she wouldn't have given it to anyone else.

Unable to keep in the pretzel position anymore, she slid up the leather seat like a snake and huddled into a tiny ball, keeping her head down. Thoughts of losing her family keep rushing through her head to the point that finally tears glossed over her now smeared smoky make up. The night had come at her so fast it was now slamming down upon her now that she was on the brink of death.

It seemed to be hours until the door finally snuck open and Troy fell back into the seat, his cyan eyes immediately staring at her with deep concern. "Gabriella? Shit… Gabs are you okay?"

It seemed to finally dawn on Troy that he was human, and there was a silently crying girl on his front seat. Gabriella felt his tender fingers brush against her bare shoulder gingerly, sparks exploding through her smooth arm all the way to her heart. Her head felt like a hundred pounds. "I'm just… scared."

He sweetly rubbed the pad of his gentle thumb to wipe away her streaming tears that began to burn against her rosy cheeks. Troy stared down at her with an unfamiliar emotion, but it somehow made Gabriella's heart crave more touches such as these by him. She didn't know how to describe it, but just looking into that perfect face gave her ease. Made her breathe. She felt like everything was going to be okay. They were going to San Diego. They were going to be okay.

"I'd die before I let anything happen to you Gabriella."

The scary part was Gabriella knew he wasn't lying.


	5. Four

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait of the update! But getting to a computer to type this week was extremely difficult. Anyways, thanks so so so much for everyone's support on this story. Really, I'm so excited so thank you for your reviews. And this chapter isn't very exciting or as action packed as the others, but I think it's well deserved romance. So thanks so much for reading and your reviews!

* * *

**

Gabriella had never actually realized the word "fear" before. Sure she had been scared in her past. When she was five years old she had slipped down a long set of wooded stairs and had to be rushed to the hospital. Thankfully there were no stitches involved but she bawled the entire way. She was worried when she went on her first date, which ended to be a total disaster even if she was thirteen years old and awkward going to the bowling ally and ending with a sloppy kiss that almost made her rebel the act. And of course, she was terrified the first time she had engaged in any sexual activity at seventeen years old. The fear of having a child grow inside her as a teenager was overwhelming. Thankfully, she never got pregnant.

All of these were microscopic fears compared to the pure petrified panic that was manifesting through her completely flat stomach as she lie helplessly on the plastic space between the two seats pathetically.

Gabriella lifted one heavy and smeared eyelid open just to make sure she was still conscious. Her ears were filled with the purr of the midnight black Audi and the even sound of her sexy bodyguard's breath. She could feel her fragile head bouncing against the division between them. Time was completely lost from her, since all Gabriella had been doing was fading in and out of sleep since she had her break down what seemed like years ago.

They were going to San Diego. They were leaving LA. The thought of that in itself was enough to shake her tiny bones. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, because she trusted Troy with her life, literally. She had been to San Diego three times, so it wasn't a foreign city. What was foreign, however, was the fact that insane terrorists were in deep search for her and her parents. Okay, not exactly how she had thought the "date" with Troy Bolton should have turned out.

Gabriella let out a steady sigh. Even in her limbo between slumber and alertness, she couldn't help but feel Troy's tense state. He had been the most amazing friend in comforting her, but now after she had laid her dizzy head down, Troy seemed to be giving off waves of heavy energy. She didn't like Troy so… strained. Especially because of her.

Her body suddenly jolted when she felt five warms balls of heat against her open back. At first, panic stretched across her meager body but then she realized that the pads of light began to slowly caress up and down her sensitive olive toned skin. She didn't even have to open her eyes to recognize the feeling of Troy running his hand over her. Gabriella's spastic heart began to rapidly fire against her small chest and her face turn burning.

Craving physical contact, Gabriella pushed with her long legs against the expensive car door and rested her head into his suddenly stiff lap. Troy froze entirely, his hand stopped its ministrations, which Gabriella suddenly squeezed her eyes shut cursing herself for being so hungry for stimulation. But his black pant covered thigh was just so unbelievably warm and sent waves of excitement down her frame.

"Gabriella?" His silky and passionate voice called for her. She would have gotten up; however, the feel of being so close to him was so intoxicating that she never wanted to move. Besides, she could still hear the hum of the engine and was very well aware even in the dark shade of her eyes that they had not arrived yet.

"Gab?" Troy questioned again just before she felt his hand then pick up where it had left off on her flesh. She did everything in her power to keep from shaking or making an erotic noise as Troy's gentle caress suddenly slipped lower, so it was rotating slowly in the center of her back. It seemed Troy was taking care of that for her though. She daringly fluttered her mocha eyes open for a moment just to see his model worthy face contort into pain as his neck snapped back achingly. He groaned amatively before squeezing his sparkling eyes shut.

Gabriella pushed every so slightly forward again, yet imitating one who might possibly be in a deep sleep, before her head pressed against something pointed and bulging in the center of his legs...

Her heart stopped beating.

She had read somewhere on a tedious plane ride home from some pointless event in Cosmopolitan that large dumps of adrenaline could potentially activate erections. But Gabriella almost shook with the unbelievable dawning of how _big_ the bulge was. The dress pants weren't helping covering his "friend" either. But for some reason, Gabriella felt like a porcine statue. She couldn't move, or maybe just didn't want to.

Troy's graceful fingers danced up the crevices of her bony spine before Gabriella felt them dive into the straight caramel colored locks. He ever so gently began to massage her scalp, Gabriella's stomach flipping into cosmic mayhem again. It was an action guys initiated on her when she was a younger teenager. Like the first time when she was sixteen and performed the act of oral sex on her boyfriend. She recalled the vivid stroke against the back of her head. Even if Troy was just driving and comforting her, the feeling still sent shock waves through each thread of nerve endings.

Gabriella finally felt the car fluidly turn and the Audi to decelerate. Gabriella sighed in disappointment. That could only mean that they were getting off the interstate, and that also meant that she'd have to move from her content position on his steamy lap. But, unfortunately, she felt another smooth turn of the car and slowly began to stir.

She blinked her thousand pound eyelids while lifting from his body, Troy's magical hand immediately dropping from the rich threads of her hair. Gabriella frowned disappointedly before letting her eyes adjust to the dim light only illuminating the black interior of the car by the shining headlights upon the dreary road. Troy's hard face almost turned to jello the moment he saw Gabriella's chocolate eyes gaze up at him, a sexy smirk covering his face. "Hi." He whispered silently as though Varison's men would jump aggressively out of the back seat if he spoke too loud.

"Hi." Gabriella quietly replied back, careful not to lift her head too fast but gazed up into the portrait of beauty before her. There was something so unbelievably delicious about staring into the stone bronze face, that perfectly spiked chestnut hair, and those glistening blue eyes in the shadows of the night. She did everything in her power not to tremble at the sensation of being so close to him.

Damn, how hot could one person get?

"How are you?" Troy gently questioned, running his heated fingers down her bare shoulder for just a moment before then gripping the wheel forcefully, maybe cursing himself for the sign of affection.

Gabriella was mesmerized by the flawless curves of his face. "I've been better. Are we almost there?" She asked sweetly before lifting her head a centimeter to see the midnight skyline painted with beautiful skyscrapers. He nodded slowly before putting on his blinker.

"Yeah… we're here. I'm just trying to find a hotel." Troy confessed softly before Gabriella reluctantly scooted her head away from his lap and slouched in her leather seat. Every part of her began to ache from the awkward positions she was forced to remain in.

They continued to drive in silence, Gabriella staring blankly out the window or hungrily at Troy. It wasn't until her mocha eyes cast upwards to see a petite, Hispanic style building that Troy finally abandoned the road and pulled into the illuminated parking lot. He killed the quiet engine before turning to her, sapphire eyes raging in a heated fire. "Look… what I'm about to do, you can't be offended okay? It's just to keep you safe."

Gabriella's tiny stomach jolted. What did that mean, she couldn't be offended? Her initial thoughts were landing on images of Troy's steady hands holding that black gun and shooting everyone in the motel. "Oh…okay…" She hesitated before answering timidly.

Troy nodded his appealing head curtly. "Whatever you do, keep your head out of sight alright?"

Gabriella had nothing to do but imitate his beautiful actions before Troy slowly opened the door, letting the humid air surround the interior. In less than five seconds, Troy was on the other side opening her door with a black backpack over his jacket suit covered shoulder. Gabriella finally lifted her petite body into a full sitting position, the blood rushing quickly through her long legs to regain circulation. "How did you…"

"I do things fast." Troy responded quickly and Gabriella couldn't help but have a mischievous smile cross her smooth face before lifted his eyebrows suggestively. How easy it was to flirt with him even when they were both in mortal danger. She was really going to have to learn how to put her priorities in order.

Then again, the fact that Troy just slipped his muscular arms around her tiny waist and hoisted her so her smooth legs split beneath the champagne dress. They automatically gripped Troy's stone torso with force as he gently pushed her straight head down into the crook of his neck, tucking her away from sight. The humidity was almost over powering, yet her hair refused to transform into the natural bounces it wanted to. "You alright?" Troy mumbled softly while kicking the car door shut with his tough foot.

She nodded, peering over his built shoulder to take in the surroundings. The small motel was built of clay, pushed off on the side of a two lane road. If she would have glanced behind her, she would have noted the navy blue sea that crashed up against the pier the abandon road was built on. The orange roof was in the same adorable Mexican style and the large archways. "I'm fine." She whispered back as though the terrorists would attack them if she spoke too loud.

"Move your head around," he instructed before letting an obnoxious groan tremble his strong frame. Gabriella's brown eyes enlarged to the size of two huge moons before Troy's hand began to guide her head in a circular motion. "Right there babe! God… only a few more minutes… mmmm… that's it…"

What was he talking about? Confusion crossed her visage and she attempted to lift her head up to look around, but Troy's steady hand kept it in his neck. God, the musky scent was almost enough to drug her. "Buenos noches. How can I assist you sir?"

It then dawned upon Gabriella that they were renting a room. Her heart pitter pattered against her small chest. Troy was acting out as if they were together and were about to have sex. She smirked against his skin and then suddenly caught onto the role. Well, if it would save their lives, she could probably manage to act like a horny girl. "Baby… baby… hurry up."

Troy almost dropped her when Gabriella pressed her rosy lips against his heated skin. She herself was close to moaning as her taste buds grazed his flesh. God, was it possible for a human to taste this good? Gabriella kissed his neck again, almost reaching euphoria. "I'm working on it sweetheart. Three nights."

"Umm… we have…" The unmistakable Hispanic accent made Gabriella envision him as a younger man. Maybe no older than herself. "Would you like a suite?"

"Oh god…" Troy growled in her ear. It seemed all too real. His voice was too husky, too much filled with desire. His hands were hungrily rubbing her sides, and Gabriella felt her stomach jolt in infamous sensations in her core as his palm grazed her butt.

Gabriella remembered his boner in the car and trembled silently. "Sir?" The hurried voice asked.

"Nah… any room's fine." Gabriella wasn't upset by this. It might actually feel nice being normal for one night and not in some high end suite.

"Your room number is two eighteen." Troy's arm let go of her waist for a moment probably to grab the key.

"Thanks." Suddenly, she felt him pull her head around and was face to face with the fired sapphires glowing in the darkness. Gabriella had never seen so much _need_ in his bronze features. It was so electrifyingly beautiful. Gabriella felt her stomach flip again and then watched his eyes slam shut and crash his lips against hers.

Wait… what was happening?

Gabriella's body was just sent into pure shock. His warm, exotic pieces of heaven began to move with hers. Spark waves raged down each individual nerve endings. She became so aware of her surroundings as he began to walk backwards slowly. The unbearable humidity against her olive skin, the feel of his hands holding her up like the world, everything was so real to her. Was he really kissing her or was this just a dream?

Okay, so maybe he was just playing the part of a horny guy about to get laid, but Gabriella couldn't help but feel excitement surge from her dancing lips down to her exposed and dirty toes. Troy slowly backed her with ease until they reached a patio where the gentle wind played with her straight hair. He delicately ran his moist tongue along her bottom lip as he began the climb up the exposed steps. Even though Gabriella's eyes were slammed shut, she peeked through them to view the large garden of green and beige palm trees in the center of the courtyard as the open ceiling shone the bright moon contrast to the black sky. It was an incredible sight.

But not as incredible as the feel of Troy's lips.

He carried her up the steps until they landed on the second floor, still not pulling her away. Gabriella plunged her long fingers into the threads of his stiff hair, bringing him closer to her. It was so unbelievable perfect. She had a million kisses before, but never anything like this. Since the courtyard was so open and airy, Gabriella figured the reason he wasn't stopping was because the guy at the desk would have seen.

But God, the memory of his hard on in the car kept contradicting every logical solution. Troy didn't even stumble the slightest when he approached the large wooden door with an abstract purple and red flower painted beautifully onto it. Troy fumbled with the key, sliding it through and Gabriella unable to help the elicit moan that produced from deep within her wet throat as she heard the rejection. Another loud swipe and Troy pushed the door open, only to step into blackness.

"Troy…" Gabriella practically sung as the heavy door swung to a close and they were enclosed in darkness. The only sound that could be made out was the heavy pant coming from her tiny frame. Her chocolate eyes gazed forward, watching and waiting for Troy to suddenly drop her. His electrical lips were millimeters away from hers.

It took her by complete surprise when Troy connected their lips again sending hot tingles down her exposed spine. Unlike the starving previous one, this was sweet and gentle. His balmy tongue remained outside her warm cavern of a mouth, but instead just continued to suck on her bottom lip before reaching for air. Not only did he kiss her once, but twice…

No, three times…

Wait… four…

Goddamn, _four _fucking times?

Troy almost reluctantly pulled away from her, Gabriella's stimulated chest rising and falling as the earth defying ceruleans met with the dark russet colored orbs. Her nipples were erect through her now filthy gown. Words were completely lost from her vocabulary, that was until Troy's strong arms gently allowed her flexible legs to slide down and her bare feet to touch the soft cushion of the carpet. "I'…I'm sorry. It…it was the only thing I could think of to distract him."

Gabriella nodded slowly, her inflamed heart shrinking at the explanation of his words. But she couldn't deny that Troy's heated hands were still resting on the curve of her hips and hers were plunged into his spiked chestnut hair. "I'm… I'm not offended…" She responded softly, before Troy finally pulled away from her. The feeling of his warm body left a cool ghost in its place.

Suddenly, Gabriella had to squint when he flicked on the lights without warning. The hotel room was cute, with a single beige bed and maroon colored blankets folded neatly at the foot. The light wood of the TV stand and dresser was carved and had the same Hispanic theme to match the adobe walls. A vibrant painting had color splashed with blues and greens to give the room even more warmth. There was a tiny bathroom with what looked like a single beige shower and matching porcelain.

Turning back to her body guard, Troy dropped his backpack lazily and curved his strong body down to unzip it. His face was flushed in a little more ruby than normal, but his hands were completely steady. "Sorry… I know your used to suites, but I didn't want to draw attention…"

Troy rose gracefully, holding a white, blue, and turquoise plaid button up shirt and a pair of black baggy basketball shorts. "No! This is sweet… I'm not spoiled Troy, thank you."

He flashed her a dazzling smile before holding out the items. "Here, you probably don't want to sleep in your dress… though I'm pissed at you…" Gabriella's eyes widened in shock. He was mad? Why? What did she do? It was all coming down now. He was risking his own safety and he was mad. But Troy had an amused dance on his smooth face. "You're in an explosion and run away from German bastards and you still manage to look gorgeous."

It was Gabriella's turn to blush embarrassedly before she took his clothes and walked into the bathroom without another word. Her eyes lifted upon the glossy mirror, seeing her reflection for the first time. Her highlighted hair was crinkled awkwardly, yet still unnaturally straight. A smug of black make up from tears and panic caused her brown eyes to look more like raccoons than an actual human. Her orbs were almost blood shot and made her look like she just smoked four joints of weed from crying so hard. The beautiful dress was shredded and snagged, the bottom completely caked with black soot. Her bare feet were the same color.

Troy was on crack, she looked like a walking zombie.

And probably felt like one too.

While shimmying out of the dress, Gabriella couldn't help but relive the fear once again that something was wrong with her family. How would she have any idea where they were? If they were okay? If they were… she wouldn't allow herself to think the horrible. Even if the tears once again welled in her eyes and her body began to reflexively shake as she imagined her parents' lifeless forms, she had to be strong. Be like Troy. Not let emotions consume you.

Easier said than done.

Gabriella's slender body vibrated as she tugged the button up over her skinny chest. It fell a quarter way down her thighs, and she couldn't help but feel the over powering intoxication of Troy's musky scent that just made Troy… Troy. Gabriella's tiny arms actually wrapped her body around it, shutting her swollen eyes blissfully and just enjoying the sensation of being in Troy's clothing. It wasn't until she reached up to pull the shorts up and watched them fall down her legs once again that she realized wearing his shorts wouldn't be an option. Troy was tiny, yet muscular, around the waist for a male, but Gabriella was insanely thin for a female. She was suddenly cursing the fact that she was wearing a cream colored lace thong and wouldn't be able to wear anything over it. Thank God the shirt fell low enough to cover her exposed ass.

Taking a deep breath and letting the door creek open, Gabriella gazed out into the light colored room and suddenly felt her body jolt as her eyes landed on the most beautiful sight imaginable. Troy's bare back faced her as his protruding muscles rolled with power as he tore apart the Velcro strap around his sexy torso. He set the holder of what looked like a gun down and stood up, only dressed in crimson basketball shorts that made his skin look oh so delicious just before he threw on a grey wife beater, Gabriella's heart stuck in her throat.

Someone please explain to her how Troy made _putting on _clothes so erotic?

His buff frame turned slowly, bright eyes practically jumping out of their sockets as they landed of Gabriella's exposed figure. She hugged her tiny chest tightly in his shirt that was buttoned up to hide her swelling breasts and couldn't help but self-consciously crossing her legs. What was she, an embarrassed sixteen year old again?

Troy made her feel that way.

"Wow," Troy breathed through his nose slowly before scratching the back of his stiff neck. "You look better in my clothes than I do."

Gabriella smiled coyly before slowly walking towards him, tossing the dress forgotten in a heap. Who cares if it was ruined? She felt more stunning in Troy's attire than any gown could ever cause her to feel. "Thank you, for everything you've done…" She whispered like it was a secret just for the two of them.

Troy jumped unexpectedly when Gabriella's meager arms encircled his chest. But he reflexively held her close to him, Gabriella feeling her body tremble slightly at being so close to him. "I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Gabriella nodded against his bulging pecks, feeling the tears well in her eyes again at the rollercoaster of a night. "Thank you…"

She finally let go, before Troy gave her a bright smile that was completely false. It was to lift her spirits, but she wasn't stupid enough to believe that he thought everything would be okay. She was much smarter than that. "You look tired…" he commented before nodding to the mattress. "You should sleep."

It wasn't until he mentioned it that she felt her heavy lids almost close from being so thick. Nodding in agreement, Gabriella walked gracefully over to the bed, feeling her heart rapidly beat against her chest again when realizing there was only one in the room. They would have to share.

That was, until it fell and she saw Troy march to the closet and grab a caramel colored blanket and white pillow to throw on the floor.

"Troy…" Gabriella scolded as though they were a married couple. "Don't be ridiculous."

Troy chuckled before shutting the small closet doors. "There's only one bed."

She frowned annoyingly. Beneath the thick and comforting covers, she could feel her body trembling in anticipation. Guilt was also laced in her face that he had to sleep on the floor while he was the one doing all the work to make sure she was safe. It hardly seemed fair. "There's enough room for two…"

Troy's blue eyes widened for a moment, before he shook his head and flapped the large blanket over the white carpet. He carefully rested the black gun down beside him as well. Troy with a gun was something she would never get used to. "You need to sleep okay?" He informed her before strutting stupidly over to the light to cut it out, leaving them in darkness. His sexy body was evident through the looming shadows, and she watched him lie on the uncomfortable ground.

"So do you! That hardly seems comfortable." Gabriella protested stubbornly. Unfortunately, the blackness was amplifying how perfect it would feel to just lie back and close her eyes to rest.

"Gabriella, I spent sixty-eight hours lying on a cement floor with my hands tied behind my back and a fucking sock on my mouth. Trust me, this feels like a five star bed." He wasn't bragging, but Gabriella still pouted at his lack of concern for his well being.

"What happened?" She asked defeated. He was an assassin, she was certain that a pathetic attempt at a persuasion to come in the bed with her was not easy to resist. Gabriella succumbed to resting her head on the fluffy pillow, immediately letting her eyes close as though she hadn't slept in years. It felt like years from the start of the evening until now.

Fearful thoughts of her parents, the ache of her body, and just the fact that she had been so close to death was exhausting. Her thin fingers twitched beneath the covers as she fought to stay awake. "I'll tell you another time. You need to sleep."

Gabriella yawned, falling into a state away from terrorists and murders. "Promise?"

"Promise."

With that, Gabriella finally drifted off into a soundless slumber. Thoughts of the evening were completely lost. Not a thought about guns, or crazy German people, or take overs, or explosions. She wasn't afraid of being attacked.

Troy would protect her. Always.


	6. Alone

**A/N: Okay, sorry for taking forever on this update! But the site was being a bitch as all of you know. I also want to let everyone know that I'll be updated this more once Lighting Only Strikes Once is finished. So thanks so much for reading and your reviews! You guys are amazing!

* * *

**

Trauma. It happened to so many innocent people it was hard to keep track. Everyone faced trauma in their life, whether it was physical or emotional. The magnitude of the event raged from hitting one's head on the side of a cabinet, to finding out a loved one passed away as the evening rolled on. It also affected people differently. Some grieved for a day, others sobbed for a life time. Many felt the event manifest itself throughout daily life. Whether it would be looking at a picture and finding themselves taken back to that horrible place and time, or maybe just sitting and getting lost in one's thoughts.

For Troy Bolton, the nightmares still consumed him.

"_Shut up!" _

_Another kick to his stone stomach, and Troy wanted to screech torturously. His glistening ceruleans had acidic tears spilling aggressively down his pale cheeks, the life completely sucked away from them like a vacuum. Breathing in the musky cell was nearing impossible. His stone, bruised chest heaved in the darkness. His dirt covered ripped once white t-shirt clung to his sweaty body like glue. It was so fucking hot. But then again, why would you give waste the precious air on moles?_

_The 301 pound thug above his writhing body seemed to be enjoying this way too much. Troy wanted to shout to him, scream what a scum bag they all were. Every last one of them and their kilos of cocaine and heroin. His dark brow narrowed just above the silver duct tape ripping at his mouth. He could see through this guy's protruding veins the small yellow pokes. He was clearly high. Not that it would have mattered. He would have wanted to pound Troy's face in sober or not._

_It was the drug lord's orders after Troy was discovered to be an American agent. And no one messed with Santos. _

_The rusty door creaked open; Troy's rapid breathing through the disgusting sock that gagged him increased fearfully. His entire body ran cold as the lord himself was walking towards him, a hatred threaded into his black eyes. He held a yellow shaded green liquid in a dangerous vile, his evil lips curling cruelly as he sneered at the terrified twenty year old. "You're going to wish you were dead…" He hissed._

_Troy writhed helplessly on the scorching floor, hands and feet bound together by chains. The towering guards would not allow this though. Pain stretched through his strong torso as the kicked him mercilessly, then held his captive limbs just before tearing the fabric of his pathetic shirt._

_Fucking pricks._

_Pure panic streamed down Troy's face in the form of tears as he fought helplessly. Sudden images of the NPJA agency flashed through his clouded head. The people in his life raging through him as it seemed death was looming in the dark shadows of the torture room. Donavan's tough face, Chad's amused smirk, Gabriella's perfect eyes._

_The people he loved filled his heart as Santos raised the lube tauntingly, the poisonous liquid almost bubbling above him. _

_The first of twenty single splashes of burning acid on his bronze skin above his hip made Troy scream soundlessly into the night…_

"No…"

The fearful cyan orbs ripped open while the owner lay motionless on the bumpy surface of the probably filthy floor. His ribbed chest rose and fell rapidly, his breath coming in uneven sections. Peaks of morning sunlight were squeezing their way through the closed drapes of the window. The air was silent, the only sound audible was the heavy pants coming from his husky breath and the slumbering goddess's even inhales on the comforts of her bed.

Troy let out a distressed sigh as he fluidly rolled onto his back, wide eyes staring at the empty ceiling. His warm skin brushed the cool surface of the icy Sig at his side, reminding himself of the safety of the hotel room instead of lying in a torture chamber in Mexico City's angry drug lord's estate. The horrific images of being tortured with acid drops on his tender hip make his wound curl with disgust. What happened to him couldn't interfere with this mission. This life mission to keep the love of his life safe.

He leaned his strong body upwards, placing his heavy head into his slightly rough hands. Along with the constant and annoying threat looming over him the whole evening, Troy also couldn't get another, less painful idea out. His sparkling eyes glance towards the soundless tiny body on the bed, still dressed in his shirt. The smooth lips curled into a gentle smile as he watched her sleep peacefully. The stress lines that were present last night completely vanished, only leaving the gorgeous figure snuggled into a perfect position on the comfortable bed.

That damn kiss.

Well, okay, so it wasn't just one kiss. It was more like twenty, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Damn how good it felt to hold her insanely thin body in his muscles, feeling her wrap her slender legs around his rock hard torso. It was intoxicating, really, to remember the sensations that had raged through him less than six hours ago.

Okay, he was more than fucked if any of the NPJA agents found out, but hell… it was worth it.

With that taunting thought, Troy slowly stretched his sore body and let a yawn slip from his dry throat. He reached up to scratch his chestnut hair, only to find that the gel he placed in last night because to crunch and get slimy. Sick. It reminded him how desperate he needed a shower. And the nagging tasks that would have to be taken care of while Gabriella was still sleeping.

Including leaving her for a few hours to go get supplies and food.

Troy glanced around the room, the protective side taking over to make sure that nothing would go wrong in his absence. After confirming his satisfaction, he slowly got up and walked over to the midnight black backpack that basically carried his life. Stealing one final glance at Gabriella's incredible figure, Troy slipped soundlessly into the small bathroom just before stripping and jumping into the hot shower.

After feeling the burning water against his skin that calmed him, Troy stepped out and quickly changed into loose light washed jeans and a midnight black short sleeve shirt that clung to his thin waist. He gazed in the glossy mirror, frowning at the fact that his light chestnut hair would have to stay flat against his head in the shag that he wore in high school.

Silently, Troy left the sauna of the bathroom and slipped back into the open, smirking softly at Gabriella whom just turned over onto her thin side, facing his direction. Her light brown straight locks fell over her face mysteriously, and Troy couldn't help but ache for the request that she gave him last night. He could have slept in the same bed with her. Damn him for being so idiotic. What the hell was your problem?

Troy bent down to place his backpack down when suddenly a honey like voice broke the heavy stillness of the room. "Troy?"

His attractive head shot up, wet hair slightly piecing together with his blue eyes like fires. Gabriella's tiny figure stirred on the pretty decorated hotel bed, her brown eyes swollen but blinking to focus. God, even saying his name like that got his heart slamming against his chest!

"Hey…" He whispered carefully while striding slowly over to the comforts of the bed, watching her sleepy eyes light up ever so slightly as he knelt softly in front of her. His beating heart melted with longing as Gabriella attempted to blink the sleep out of her glossy eyes. She was so unbelievably adorable with the lost puppy dog look on her baby smooth face as she reached her hand out, raging sparks shooting through his long neck as she cupped her miniature palm around it. Wait… how do you breathe again? Oh yeah, in and out. In and out.

"Hi…" She mumbled shyly in return, god… did she have to look so sexy in just his plaid shirt? Troy forced every inch of will power over him so he wouldn't jump onto the creamy beige comforter and pin her to the bed.

Control Bolton. Keep control.

Her slim yet dazzling smile curved on her taunting lips as she slowly waltzed her fingers up the sides of his bronze skin, Troy attempting to halt the reflexive eye roll as her slim hand made it to his damn hair, massaging his scalp ever so gingerly. "Jesus…" Troy mumbled uncontrollably as he succumbed to her loving touch, leaning forward so his eyebrows rested on the spongy bed. Just her caressing him this way made Troy almost forget about the deadly situation they were in. All thoughts of everything else besides this seductress slipped from his head. He breathed in the intoxicating emotions bubbling in the escalating room.

Gabriella's hypnotic ministrations paused before then swirling the direction in the other way, causing Troy to groan erotically under his breath. He was certain Gabriella hadn't heard him. "You're hair… it's not spiked…"

Troy's eyes opened again to see that Gabriella was scooting towards him discretely. There was no denying the chemistry between them that caused the room's temperature to scorch. "Yeah…" he coughed in all attempts to keep his masculinity, even though his smooth voice was almost an octave higher than natural. "It's just a precaution… I don't want anyone to recognize me. I don't want to take a chance."

Gabriella's adorable black eyebrows furrowed as her hand slowed down. No… don't stop. "Where are we going?"

Troy frowned. "Uh… I have to go get some shit… you've got to stay here."

This made Gabriella jump in fright. She practically jolted to an erect position, her brown eyes horrified and wide. "What? Troy I'm not staying here…" Panic was laced into her honey sweet tone. Fuck, he was afraid of this.

"Gabs… you can't come with me…" He replied solemnly. There was nothing he wanted more than to have Gabriella be domestic with him. Her face was almost the color of a ghost.

"Why?" She hissed as though someone was going to jump out and attack her. Maybe that's what she was afraid of.

Troy let out a depressed sigh before gripping her loose hand lying daintily on the bed. Again, rounds of fireworks shot at the connection of their heated skins as her terrified brown eyes met his hard blue. She needed to know she would be safe. "Because you're Gabriella Montez. You'd be bombarded with press who are already probably looking for you. No one knows where you are. We can't draw attention."

This seemed to displease Gabriella. Her once fearful demeanor became hard. "Troy… I can't stay here forever."

"And I can't risk it." He responded while his gentle thumb caressed the back of her fragile palm.

Gabriella groaned in annoyance before sighing defeated. "Are you ever going to let me out?"

Somehow the thought of staying inside the hotel room with Gabriella wasn't so bad. But he could see the desperation and slight terror still in her gorgeous face. "Look… unless you magically change your face… I can't take you anywhere."

A spark suddenly lit up in those gorgeous brown eyes. She ripped away from him much to his disappointment while stretching over to the dark wooded nightstand on the other side of the bed. His shirt that was covering her body suddenly rises, further as her meager arm stretches and suddenly Troy was a rock.

Her delicious ass was completely exposed with a creamy white frilly lace thong. Oh god.

A sudden erotic fantasy of Troy's rough hand running over her entire nude frame filled his eyes with lust and desire. She was trying to kill him. No, she wanted him to be mercilessly murdered. Damn her for being so sexy and making him forget about the task at hand. "Buy this for me… it will take the dye out of my hair."

His head shook to clear all x rated thoughts as she had a rosy blush to her olive cheeks while handing him the paper. Wait… she was going back to black? Troy couldn't help but get excited. "What's that gonna…"

"It's not changing my face… but it will help," Gabriella calmly stated before her eyes slightly glossed over with a clear liquid. It seemed that pure panic was beginning to stretch through her sexy body as she scooted closer to him, gripping the side of his smooth face desperately. He couldn't help himself as he sensually leaned into her touch. "Be careful… please."

Troy let his ceruleans flutter open before grabbing her loose hand. "I always am… don't open the door for anyone, alright? And stay in here." He instructed, Gabriella nodding in understanding.

He didn't know what it was, but a sudden magnetic force began to bind them together. Their adoring eyes locked with each other, and the room became a thousand degrees hotter than what it just was a second ago. All rational thought escaped from his filled head as he tenderly leaned down, letting his heavy eyelids close just before his soft lips connected with hers.

It was a brief moment of raging electricity, Gabriella's body almost tensing in shock. But then she gripped the side of his face and Troy tore away. Gabriella's eyes were shut, and she seemed to be breathless by the connection. "Be safe." He whispered against her lips begging before reluctantly pulling away from her and sliding his black aviators on.

He was fucked, more than fucked. His ass would be fired the second any NPJA agent found out that he kissed Gabriella with no apparent reason. But as he slowly turned around to watch her carefully raise her dainty hand to her swollen lips, Troy smiled softly. They weren't supposed to fall in love with clients.

He should have been fired the day he set his eyes on her.

* * *

The room haunted her.

Gabriella hugged her knees to her chest beneath Troy's warm shirt as she stared lifelessly at the news. The dark shades were drawn in the room and it seemed all too stuffy to even breathe. Her brown eyes saw flashes of her self and her parent's pictures on the screen. Why the hell had she turned on the TV anyways. There wouldn't be a sign if her parents were alright or not, it just showed stupid shots of the idiotic Haiatt and the pesky news reporters.

"_Still no comment of the Montez family…_" The woman with a bobbed haircut and overdone make up informs the world as Gabriella's chocolate eyes glare at the glowing TV.

"That's because I'm right here!" Her raspy voice yelled almost angrily as her bare body began to shake desperately. Fear had taken over in the past hour and a half since Troy had left her alone to wallow in grief. Every crack, every footstep outside made her practically jump out of Troy's cozy shirt. A million fearful nightmares of Troy's lifeless body on the street were filling her head. Some of her parent's throats sliced.

The thoughts were making bile collect in her throat. Another sob threatened to come out of her vibrating figure. The room seemed too big, too many places to hide. She didn't even know why she had turned on the TV, but her eyes kept scanning the crime scene, brown eyes wide as she remembered the horrors of last night.

"_Three people in critical condition, no word yet on the names_." Gabriella bit her puffy lip. Again, her brown orbs clouded with panic. That could have been her. If Troy hadn't been there to protect her, that could have been her. She could be on a stretcher or in the hospital. Or worse, in the hands of Varison.

Where was he? Gabriella glanced at the digital clock for the hundred thousandth time. She feared for his life. If something happened to him, she had no idea what she was going to do. Not only did her safety depend on this, but also her heart. Ever since their lips touched this morning once again, Gabriella felt like her entire being was going to explode with desire. It was clear that he was having feeling for her. He wouldn't have kissed her this morning if he didn't. But was this allowed? Was this just him dumping some adrenaline? Was he just wanting a quick fuck and she was the closest girl?

"_We're live outside the Hai…" _Gabriella slammed her trembling finger down on the power switch of the black remote while then crashing her back to the bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

Again, more flashes of Troy's blue ceruleans, completely lifeless and cold with a bullet in his perfect head streamed across her vision like a horrible movie. She curled up pathetically in the fetal position in the heated room, tears burning in her orbs. Her body felt weak as once again panic trickled before her lucid veins. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying to some higher power that a miracle would come out of this nightmare.

That miracle showed up when the sound of a key entering the beautifully decorated door sliced through the silence like a knife.

Gabriella's eyes ripped open, her heart racing and chest heaving. Her heart turned cold as she lifted her thousand pound head and hugged her knees tightly to her chest. Who was it? What happens if someone found her and stole a master key? Panic stretched through her stomach as the brown haired adult squeezed into the room, and relief shook her frame.

"Damn it." Troy mumbled while he dropped his keys on the floor. Gabriella felt a swell of a hot ball of fire in her chest as she stared at him lovingly. Thank God.

"Troy." Gabriella breathed as she leapt from the bed and sprinted over to where he was just lifting up his gorgeous head. She threw her arms around him desperately, causing him to drop the silver, magenta, and white bags to the floor. His warm body spread comfort around her as his muscular arms contracted around her tiny waist. She couldn't help the tears that collected in her eyes again. Tears of happiness.

He was alive.

"Hey… you okay?" He muttered softly before attempting to take her face into his hands, but Gabriella refused. She kept it in the crook of his musky neck, her new favorite place in the universe.

Her rounded nose rubbed up against his heated skin before she squeezed him tighter. Troy trembled in response. "I was… worried."

She could feel Troy dig his face into the mess of her light hair. "I wasn't gonna let anything happen to you." He promised before she felt tingles cascade from the top of her head when his lips pressed against her straight hair.

Gabriella didn't know why Troy Bolton kept kissing her, but she sure as hell wasn't complaining.

"I know. It wasn't me I was worried about." She whispered before bringing her water logged head around to see his sparkling eyes staring lovingly down at her. Her eyes felt as though they would fall out from all the tears that had been spilt the previous evening and just a few minutes before.

"I'm fine okay? I've dealt with shit before," Troy encouraged. "I bought you some stuff…" He flashed her a dazzling grin that made her heart practically melt in her chest. Gabriella smiled thankfully back before Troy finally let go of her slim body and handed her the different colored bags.

"Troy… thank you," she graciously accepted them. "Really… you don't have to do any of this."

He shook his head before taking a defining step forward, allowing her to inhale his musky scent. "I'm supposed to protect you. Gabriella… I do," Gabriella beamed up at him before slowly walking back to the bed where she had been the practically the whole two hours that he had been gone. She carefully set the bags down as Troy scratched the back of his neck almost nervously. God, did she love his hair down like that. It was so inviting. "Uh… I didn't know what sizes you were."

Gabriella pulled out a tight fitting pair of light washed flared jeans that would probably hug her curves perfectly. Along with it, he had a white loose fitting tank top and a black lace cami beneath. She also noted the slim, black Puma fashion sneakers that were both in style and probably useful for running if it was necessary. The sizes? Perfect. "Damn Troy… for a guy you know how to shop for clothes."

Troy rolled his drowning blue eyes before shrugging. "They're okay?"

Gabriella nodded before reaching for the next bag, a familiar magenta and hot pink stripped bag. Her stomach practically crashed to the floor as Troy looked away embarrassedly. "Oh… um… thanks." She mumbled while grabbing the Victoria's Secret bag and glancing inside.

He went bra and panty shopping for her. Damn he really did care.

Gabriella lifted the lacy materials and felt her face burst into a red flame. He was good. It was her size and everything. But she also couldn't help but notice the ruby bra and matching panties, along with another pair that looked identical to them only in plum. "Erm… I can always take it back if you like… don't fit."

Gabriella felt a nervous laugh in her throat. "No... You uhh… you know my size."

"I got you the hair too. And toothpaste, scissors and shit like that." He quickly changed the subject while pointing to the white bag. Gabriella smiled thankfully again before standing up, feeling slightly sad that she would be taking off Troy's shirt, but everything else was perfect.

"Thank you," she glided barefoot towards him, pressing her lips to his burning cheek. This seemed to cause a giant and slightly cocky smirk on his face as she nodded towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna go change my face."

Troy nodded. "You need any help?"

She shook her head, almost nervous for him to see what she would look like when she came out. Ideas of how actually to change her appearance were formulating in her head. It was a good thing she was around make up artists all the time. "No… and don't think I'm blind to think that you just want to hop in the shower with me." She flirted as Troy's eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

"You caught me," He laughed before Gabriella grabbed her creamy clutch that she picked up last night in that terrible coat room, containing her make up. "Let me know though."

Gabriella grabbed the door, their eyes locked in a heated stare before she closed it gently. She slowly turned towards the mirror to sigh, taking one last look at the highlights of her warm caramel hair before dropping the bags.

It would be a makeover to save her life. Literally.


	7. Human

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading, as usual! Hopefully everyone's okay with this getting updated more frequently? Yes? I know these updates aren't as exciting as the very beginning, but it's picking up. Also, I just want to remind everyone that this story is different from all my others, so if certain events don't occur that people assume I'm going to put in here just for the sake of doing it, just remember that this is just supposed to be a fun story that isn't going to be that long. That being said, I hope everyone likes this chapter!**

* * *

Fuck him.

Please.

No really, please, just fuck him.

Troy glanced at the now black haired beauty sitting in the dark interior of the Audi for what must have been the ten thousandth time. She looked hot. Not just any hot either. This was a "do me right here right now" kind of hot. The way her cascading midnight waves fell down a good four inches cut from the highlighted brown. It was curled to perfection and she had magically cut her bags so they crossed her forehead flawlessly. The outfit she had on was practically calling for him to take off again. The black sunglasses covering her dark chocolate eyes hid her well. It was almost like looking at a completely different goddess.

And fuck, he wanted her.

"I don't know how you did it." Troy proclaimed in awe while watching the sun begin to set in the distance. After Gabriella had come out from her transformation which seemed to take hours, she announced how hungry she really was. It was then that he realized it was rounding on twenty one hours since she had last ate, so he decided that she was well enough disguised to take her out. Could you tell it was Gabriella Montez? At a glance, no. But looking closely? Yes.

He told her to keep her head moving at all times and slightly hidden. If he wasn't confident that she would be safe, he wouldn't have taken her out. But he could tell how she ached fresh air, and didn't want to deny her something of that. "How I did what?" Gabriella asked in that honey like voice that almost made Troy run off the road.

"Manage to fucking change your appearance with hair dye, scissors, and curling it?" Troy asked amusedly, for Gabriella had just turned to him mysteriously beneath her sexy sunglasses. God… how could just turning her head make him like a rock?

Gabriella shrugged her revealing shoulders "I dunno. It was easy…. It's uh… still a shock though." She ripped down the mirror on the sun visor to frown at her midnight hair. Troy smirked at her before daring to reach over and trail his hand over her bare arm, feeling her soft skin prickle beneath his touch.

"I think you look gorgeous." Troy confessed gingerly before pulling his hand away and watching Gabriella's cheeks flood in a ruby blush. Well, it was true.

"So where are we eating?" She asked distantly while looking out into the deep ocean with the orange paint of the setting sun causing a portrait in the sky. Troy shrugged before gazing at the busy road.

"Uh… I was thinking fast food, and we'll take it somewhere. Unless like… you're watching your weight or whatever…" Troy bitterly dragged out the last part before Gabriella actually raised her weak hand and slapped his bulging bicep. "Ouch!"

"I'm starving Bolton. I want grease and fat and everything in between," she announced as Troy threw on his blinker with a hearted chuckle. "I'm starting to think you believe I'm a stuck up snob or something.

He shot her a quick glance before pulling up into the brightly fast food restaurant with two golden arches almost like gateways to heaven. Troy had to admit, he was starving as well. He had been so concerned with Gabriella and her clothes when he was out previously he had forgotten to eat. And he couldn't lie, grease sounded like heaven. "No… I just wasn't sure…"

Troy smoothly pulled the car into the drive through, taking it the raspy sound of the employing requesting their orders. He ordered two cheese burgers and a vanilla and chocolate shake. Gabriella's eyes seemed to light up at the sound of ice cream, which he couldn't help but find was the most adorable thing in the universe. It took everything in his power to resist taking her hand into his. "Keep your head down alright?" Troy instructed behind his dark aviators and Gabriella nodded, turning to the side discretely.

He rolled up to the window, sudden the adrenaline begging to pump through his thick veins. This was it, if this kid with an ugly eyebrow piercing and a green Mohawk noticed the woman in the seat next to him was Gabriella Montez, everything would be ruined and they would be dead, literally.

"Uhhh… have a great night." The boy, who looked like he had just sat in the back with a joint in his hand, handed over their order and immediately Troy almost orgasmed just smelling the intoxicating scent of food. Troy let out a sigh in relief as he nodded towards the boy, and slowly pulled out to find that he was forced to remove his sunglasses since the sky was twinkling with stars now.

"Oh my god…" Gabriella moaned almost erotically while taking the warm white paper bag and sniffing the outside. Troy did his best not to imagine she was beneath him and moaning the same thing with her clothes off and him inside her hot, wet…

Focus on driving Bolton. Now's not the time.

"So you wanna head back to the hotel?" He asked while chuckling lightly and practically watching Gabriella drool over their dinner.

"Do we have to?" She groaned and finally put the bag into her lap for safe keeping. "I've been stuck in there all day."

The responsible thing would have been to tell her to shut the hell up and that they were going back. But as Troy stole another glance and watched the desperation glisten in her eyes, he couldn't help but feel his heart and his head melt. If they were somewhere secluded, then everything SHOULD be okay. So far they were safe, and it was dark by now. No one would see her and no one knew who Troy was. That was it, he sighed defeated.

"We have to be careful alright?" Troy cautioned as he head off towards the black sea, the scent of his awaiting cheese burger taunting him as he pressed his black tennis shoe on the accelerator harder.

Finally, after what seemed like years, Troy finally managed to park off near a beach that looked vacant with a long pier leading towards a large grass hut at the end. The San Diego skyline still loomed over them as Troy finally got out of the car, Gabriella keeping her sunglasses on as she stepped out as well. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she really was when she floated to him, holding out her hand. "Let's eat."

There was nothing sexier than Gabriella Montez telling him that they were about to be eating food while taking his hand into hers, lacing their burning fingers together.

He knew he was playing with fire showing Gabriella this slight affection. How would he be able to stop once they were safe? But just being with her, touching her was like a drug that he couldn't stand to go through the withdrawals of. He didn't want to stop, but how would he still be able to be a NPJA agent, and so madly in love with someone who he wasn't supposed to be with.

The lights of the gigantic city kept the stable cement pier illuminated. Gabriella led him towards the side, not quite to the end before sitting down, tugging softly on his hand for him to join. She smiled seductively up at him as Troy grinned cheekily back, before plopping down next to her, feeling her body heat warm his bare skin beneath his black t-shirt. "Finally…" She tossed him his cheeseburger before aggressively ripping open her own.

"Eager?" Troy joked as Gabriella nodded violently just before opening her mouth and Troy attempting not to laugh as she closed her mocha eyes blissfully.

"God… it's like an orgasm in your mouth," she moaned while Troy couldn't help but tremble at the word and how badly he wanted to have one inside her. Gabriella's olive face frowned before pointing to the light yellow wrapper in his lap. "Eat!" She demanded with a full mouth, Troy unable to control his laughter.

"Okay… okay." He unwrapped his burger quickly and followed her instructions, Gabriella's now revealed eyes since she took off her glasses sparkling with delight at he sunk his bright white teeth into the grease pit, letting the warmth savor in his mouth.

Oh yeah… she was right.

"Oh god…" Troy groaned just as Gabriella did just a few moments before. "So good..."

"Careful Bolton, someone will think we're fucking." She giggled sweetly before shutting up immediately as their eyes locked. He watched as her beautiful face blushed crimson before turning away embarrassedly. Troy grinned, slightly cockily at her.

They then ate in silence, Troy glancing warily at the shore every so often just to make sure the giggles and laughter he heard were really from civilians. He was still jumpy about keeping Gabriella out here, but what else could she do? Her brown eyes were glittering with happiness, she was content about not being coped up in the hotel room.

"Can I ask you something?" Gabriella questioned lightly as she slurped down the rest of her vanilla shake. Troy furrowed his dark eyebrows while watching her gaze up at him with curiosity. Where was this going?

"Uh… yeah... sure I guess." He shrugged his shoulders loosely while taking another sip of his own milkshake. Goddamn it tasted amazing.

Gabriella gazed down at her slim fingers before struggling with herself. "Um... what erm… what happened in Mexico?"

Troy's throat closed up and an immediate throb began to form where his scar rested on his hip. Should he tell her? The question was so abrupt, yet daunting. She had asked him the previous night when the asshole brought it up, what felt like years ago. But now? Again? Should he tell her? Or would she just feel sorry for him? "You really wanna know?"

He was about to find out.

Gabriella nodded her gorgeous head, Troy staring at her rosy lips for a moment, her black curls swaying in the warm wind. He had a sudden surge to kiss her, but attempted to restrain himself. "I want to know."

Troy sighed before running a hand through his soft brown shag. "I was working undercover at some drug lord's estate in Mexico City," Troy began to explain, Gabriella staring at him with interest. Not like how some girl's faked it, but actually wanting to know. It made him smile to know she was curious. "He was insane. Half the time he was high and the other half of the time he was drugging innocent girls to become prostitutes." Troy shuttered at the horrific images of those helpless girls and shuttered.

"He forced them?" Gabriella sounded appalled, but didn't tell him to stop.

"I told you already Gabriella, there are sick people in this world," Troy's penetrating eyes held hers, letting her know the seriousness of the topic. "So I went down to try be on the inside so we could take him out…"

Gabriella seemed to have a dawn of realization. "Is that why you were gone for that time and they put Chad on when my dad and I went to Japan?"

Troy smirked at how smart she really was and a swell of pride that she actually remembered. "Yeah… It was for a month," a month of pure hell. "It was fine for the first three weeks, Santos actually trusted me like his brother. Until they found a camera with your dad's name on it in on my shirt while I was looking around for his stash."

Those gorgeous eyes widened almost fearfully. "What happened?"

Troy closed his eyes, feeling an immediate burn surge through his strong body, almost feeling the pain whip through him once again. He shook his head to rid the nightmare, but he couldn't help to feel the feet connecting with his rock stomach, nor the cement floor pushed up against his overheated face. "I was held prisoner and… tortured by acid."

He watched Gabriella's face slowly, for any sign of disgust. But she remained unreadable. It seemed as though she was hesitant, but then sighed before reaching towards him, placing a comforting hand on his forearm. Sparks raged through his system at the impact point. "You're alright though?"

Troy gazed into her knee crashing eyes again before nodding. "Yeah… Just a little scar." He reflexively placed his hand over his black shirt, where the mark was left.

Gabriella nodded understandingly. Troy was thrilled that she wasn't babying him, because he had no need to be. He was alive, and that was all that mattered. Gabriella slowly reached her hand out, for a moment Troy's heart increased it's pace as she gripped his that held his side. Smiling gently, she rested her head onto his strong shoulder and gazed out into the Pacific.

Stop this Bolton, you're being irresponsible.

But he couldn't stop himself as he moved his cheek to press against the nestle of her knotted hair, breathing in her scent. Troy's arm also found her smooth forearm, wrapping it around his stone chest and closing his eyes, just enjoying for a moment to actually be human.

A man, not an assassin.

* * *

It was a comfortable silence with sexual tension lingering in the air.

After just sitting and enjoying each other's company, Troy and Gabriella had left the pier. Their ride back to the hotel was noiseless, though there was no need for talking. Somehow in the transfer from the ground to the car, their warm hands were laced together in an interlock that wouldn't be broken as Troy drove the expensive car. Gabriella just leaned back the entire way, either gazing distantly out the window and lovingly at Troy's face, whom then he would catch and grin back.

Troy wouldn't let her go as they made their way up the open stairs, only to catch the curious eye of the hotel manager to see him eyeing her protector curiously. It took a moment for Gabriella to realize that the only reason was because Troy had a "different" girl last night. Maybe he did in all actuality. Maybe the girl who was with him the previous evening was gone now. The girl with the light hair was weak and now? She was stronger. Troy had made her stronger in twenty-four hours. Then again, she didn't have much of a choice and was forced to toughen up.

His swift hand slid the decorated door open, Gabriella watching as the light turned green and Troy finally let go of her hand almost reluctantly. He reached towards his back, making Gabriella's brown eyes narrow with curiosity. But then she realized he was reaching for his gun, just in case.

"We're fine." Troy mumbled while pushing the dark door open further, allowing Gabriella to step inside her confinement once again. Now that she had tasted fresh air, the room didn't feel so stuffy anymore. He threw the car keys to the floor before turning to look at her in the illuminating light, Gabriella feeling a sense of heat erupt between them as their eyes locked hungrily.

"Troy…" She almost whispered, not even sure what she was going to say, but just needed to repeat his name.

"Uh… it's been a long day…you should get some sleep." Troy suggested while scanning the room once again. Gabriella felt her heart sink. The last thing she wanted to do was be away from him, even if it was in her dreams. But sighing defeated, Gabriella nodded before watching him walk towards the nightstand and turn on the TV, switching it immediately to the news. "I wanna see if they've said anything else…"

Gabriella slowly nodded before staring evilly down at the pillow and blanket that were tossed off to the side on the floor. She didn't want him to sleep there that night. She wanted to feel his warmth beneath the covers she would be under. Why was he so stubborn? "Anything?" She asked after a few minutes while standing next to him, making sure their bare arms brushed.

"Same shit over again," He muttered before glancing at her and turning off the TV simultaneously. Troy ran his hand through his silky hair before pointing to the bathroom. "You want me to like… go in there while you change?"

_You could change me_. "No… I don't have pajamas anyways." Gabriella confessed while inhaling a deep breath of oxygen and wiggling out of her perfect fitting jeans. She had opted to wear the frilly underwear that covered her butt this evening. Troy's ceruleans grew wide as Gabriella seductively stepped out and threw them off to the side, forgotten. However, she didn't dare take off either tank top when she crawled onto the bed.

She could feel Troy's eyes burning into her olive skin, but only when she reached her pillows did she turn her coffee colored eyes to him. He finally closed his starving orbs, before kicking off his black sneakers noisily and fluidly unbuttoning his jeans, Gabriella's face becoming hot as she took in his midnight black boxers that matched his t-shirt. "We'll go get you some sweats tomorrow. And like three other sets of clothes." Troy promised.

Gabriella frowned as Troy reached for his man made bed. No. She would not have this. "Troy…" Her rosy cheeks were burning as she sung his name. His firing eyes turned to her, passion radiating as he halted his actions. "Please." She begged while holding out her slim arms and scooting towards the edge of the beige comforter.

"Gabriella…" He warned but her dark eyes seemed to force themselves into persuasion.

"Troy. Stop this okay? Just… just come here." She dropped one arm to be less threatening. Troy seemed to be fighting with himself as he ran a hand through his light chestnut hair. Gabriella listened to her heart slam against her rip cage uncontrollably. The tension in the room was mixing with the humidity.

Finally, Troy shook his head as though scolding himself as he reached on the clean painted wall and switched the light off. Gabriella held her breath just before feeling the weight on the bed shift, and suddenly her heart sped into fifth gear in the blackness. Finally able to feel her exposed legs again, she crawled slowly beneath the warm sheets and turned to watch Troy mimic her actions, then turning to her as well.

It was silent for a long moment, the two just absorbing each other's gaze before Gabriella finally opened her dry mouth. "Hey." She whispered.

Troy smiled his dazzling grin, causing Gabriella to nudge closer to him ever so slightly so their boney knees grazed each other. "Hey." He murmured back.

Again, the heat seemed to excel as Troy inched closer. Gabriella's heart decided to throb at lightning speed along with her dampening core. They were so close, so unbelievably close that she could feel his warm breath on her smooth face. She practically jumped out of the bed when she suddenly felt five fingers graze her bare arm. Gabriella trembled beneath his touch. "You should sleep, you look exhausted."

She wasn't, on the contrary, she was never more alive in her life. Gabriella felt his hand trail higher up her arm, in all attempts to calm her, but she was shaking from the sensation. "I… I don't know if I can."

Feeling like a little girl again, Gabriella let her eyes flutter shut as the pads of his finger tips reached the side of her rounded face. His gentle touch was causing her cells to crave him. "Try, please… for…for me."

It was in the moment that his electrical lips connected with her forehead that Gabriella knew she would not be sleeping that night.

He pulled away, hungrily meeting her gaze as suddenly the room exploded with the sexual tension that had been building ever since they found out he would be protecting her. He kissed her lightly on the temple, Gabriella's tiny chest rattling as he moved down the side of her face. Gabriella felt fireworks explode in her mouth as he kissed the side of her puffy lips…

And that was it. No more hiding their emotions anymore.

Before she realized what was happening, Troy was hovering above her and Gabriella's eager hands were knotted in his silky hair. She felt as though her whole body was on fire as Troy dipped his moist tongue into the wet cave of her mouth, Gabriella moaning in response. They moved in a dream like state, grinding their perfect bodies against each other while roaming with their hands.

"Troy…" Gabriella whimpered while he pulled away and began to attack her neck, her pelvis arching upwards to feel him stir at her knee. This was happening. This was really happening. Here she lay, beneath this sexy god in a hotel room all to themselves. The blackness was heightening their desires as Troy's teeth began to aggressively suck at the base of her revealing neck.

"You don't know…" A pause to lift his striking eyes, Gabriella's widening in the intensity of the azure orbs. "How long I've… wanted to do this."

Gabriella couldn't breathe. It was like each nip or lick was sucking the oxygen out of her lungs. Troy's steady hand set shock waves through every nerve ending as it slithered down her stomach, and then creeping up her shirt making her skin burn again. Gabriella gripped the side of his face as their lips continued to tango together. "Why didn't… you ever say something?"

His wet tongue darted in and out of her mouth like a snake as they moved together, raw skin rubbing against each other as Gabriella slid her thin hand up his shirt, outlining each protruding muscle. Damn, he was so strong. Just the way Troy's biceps squeezed her body against his made her feel safe. "I couldn't…NPJA would kill me…" he muttered huskily. "But God this is so worth it."

Wait… he could get fired for this? Gabriella's fearful eyes ripped open as she pulled backwards, guilt already settling with the butterflies in her stomach. No. He couldn't get fired! But Troy's eyes were drowning hers as he shook his head, Gabriella attempting to stop massaging his chest, but found he was so unbelievably addictive that she couldn't help to grip his shoulders. "Troy… you can't…"

"They should have sacked me ages ago, Gabriella…" he whispered lovingly against her lips, causing Gabriella's tiny body to begin to tremble. "You're so fucking gorgeous…"

He kissed her soundlessly again, making Gabriella succumb to his desires. Troy's warm lips squeezed hers as she let her nimble fingers dance down his bare skin; the reaction of Troy's shaking body was an overwhelming turn on. "Troy…" his soft forehead nuzzled hers, making her swollen heart explode. "I've always... wanted to tell you…"

"Shhh…" he hushed her with a sweet kiss. "You don't have to say anything…"

Gabriella nodded and let his tongue trail hot fire across her puffy lip. She opened her mouth again, letting her tongue explore his mouth while his hands were roaming over her frame. Gabriella hooked her slender leg around his and felt his palm cup her breast gently. Gabriella's eyes practically popped out of her head at the sensation of him kneading her. She knew where this was headed now, and sure as hell wasn't opposed.

Everything just seemed… right as the shadows loomed over them sensually. She could feel his stone chest beginning to heave with a need that was familiar to her. His kisses were becoming more frantic, hungrier. Now was the time to take things a step up, her swift fingers slipping between the sides of his dark boxers, listening to his moan…

When suddenly, Troy just stopped.

Gabriella's eyebrows narrowed as his head shot to the decorated door, daggers shining from his piercing eyes. Her chest was still heaving as her hand not in Troy's cotton boxers attempted to pull his head back to look at her, but he was a rock. "Tro…"

"Shhh…!" He growled dangerously, like an animal on the loose.

The only light in the room came from the ice in his blue eyes. Gabriella could feel her stomach tightening fearfully, as her shaking hand reached to the back of his stiff neck to feel his thin hair standing up on end. He looked inhuman with his face emotionless. Carefully, Troy pealed away from her, the air where he just was made Gabriella's skin feel empty. "What's…" Gabriella asked both terrified and disappointed.

"Get your jeans and shoes on." He hissed venomously.

Gabriella immediately nodded her head without hesitation. Her mocha eyes engorged as she watched his sexy body crouch down to swipe the black gun from the floor, Gabriella beginning to panic. Something was wrong. Troy pressed his cheek up against the door, his other hand reaching for a sliver shining object on the floor that Gabriella realized were his keys. Now that the room was completely silent minus her spastic heart, she could hear the murmuring of something beyond the door as well.

She finally managed to pull on her pants with shaking fingers. Troy was like a statue with his eyes closed and his large palms pressed firmly up against the wood. Her raspy breath was echoing off the walls as she stood motionlessly. Finally, Troy's eyes ripped open, a panic stricken in them.

Oh no.

"Get to the window!" He ordered loudly while grabbing his forgotten jeans from the floor swiftly. Gabriella helplessly scurried to where he demanded she be, and pulled apart the flowing drapes forcefully. Troy's pants were on as he sprinted towards the glass, frantically working with the sides to push out.

"What the hell is…" Gabriella attempted to ask but suddenly, she heard the sound of hell crash, into the door, silencing her immediately.

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled aggressively, pulling her from her terror as his eyes were like fire. His strong shoulder rammed into the black glass, causing it to push through and the humid hair rush into the room. Another terrifying slam against the door and she heard the pretty wood crack. "You'll have to jump. I'll catch you."

Another smash against the door as Gabriella's pulse could be heard in her ears. Her eyes winded as she glanced down to see that they were up two stories. Her stomach turned "Troy… I can't…"

"I'll catch you! Gabriella, it's either jumping or Varison. You don't have a choice." With that, Troy swung his legs over the ledge and took a deep breath before letting go.

"TROY!" She screeched horrifically while watching him fall in the blackness and crash to the ground, rolling into a perfect summersault. Before she could take a breath, Troy was standing with his muscular arms out.

A sudden crash from behind her and an orange light spilled into the midnight room. Like a deer in the headlights, Gabriella froze with her eyes shining as people shouted in German, echoing off the walls like a knife slicing through the silence. Two men who looked to be on steroids locked eyes with her.

She was dead.

But then a voice, a holy angel entered her ears, reminding her there was hope still. "GABRIELLA, FUCKING JUMP GODDAMN IT!"

Without thinking twice, Gabriella swung her meager legs over the tough railing and let go before her brain could tell her not to. A sudden swoosh of air was around her and the warm heat rushed past her. She couldn't hear anything except the beat of her rapid heart. She was going to die. There was no other alternative. She anticipated hitting the ground at any moment…

But two strong arms caught her, just as promised.

Before Gabriella could even open her eyes, Troy was running while continuing to cradle her carefully. When her lids finally revealed the terrified brown eyes, Gabriella watched the blackness rush past her as she tightened her life grip on her lover's neck. He was headed towards the parking lot, and her stomach jerked horrified when she heard the now familiar popping sound of gun shots.

"Have you ever been on a roller coaster?" Troy asked in a dark voice that made Gabriella fear for her life once again.

"I… yes… what?" An obnoxious beeping took over once they reached the asphalt where his sleek Audi lay glistening in the yellow street light. Instantly, Troy managed to rip the heavy door open and throw her inside, causing her spiraled black locks to smash against the dash board. "Shit!"

Troy was in the car and ignited their only escape immediately, making the tires screech against the shouting coming from outside. "Because you're about to get a fucking ride to remember."


	8. No Idea

Troy Bolton was straight up fucking terrified.

It was pitch black and he was weaving swiftly in and out of the way of each honking horn. There were insane German bastards on his tail who wanted nothing more than to see his face at the bottom of the ocean. The gorgeous and horrified brunette in the passenger's seat was shaking uncontrollably, her sobs breaking his heart with every sharp intake of breath she had. He wanted to touch her, hold her and tell her everything would be okay.

The only problem was that he wasn't sure everything WOULD be okay this time around.

"Get off my fucking ass!" Troy venomously yelled as he pressed the accelerator to the floor with his foot aggressively. His piercing blues were switching rapidly between the blind rearview mirror and the long stretch of asphalt in front of him. Adrenalin was dumping through every inch of his blood. He had to get them away from this. He had to make sure she was safe again.

Gabriella refused to look behind her, though Troy wasn't spending too much time checking her every move. He glanced down at the glowing speedometer. Eight-five, ninety miles an hour. He barely moved his hands on the burning steering wheel, for if he did he'd crash violently into guard rails and go smashing into the Pacific, killing them both instantly. Her life was in his hands.

"Where… how did they find us?" Gabriella whispered hauntingly, Troy not even bothering to glance at her but figured her face was as white as a ghost.

Troy's jaw was stiff as he swung his head back to see the devils continue to chase after them mercilessly. He could see their pale faces behind the glass windshield, murdered painted in their black eyes. Troy pushed his foot to the floor, praying that the lightning Audi would corporate. "They must have tracked us down…" he mumbled, but couldn't focus on it now. Get her safe Bolton. Regret your mistake of letting her out later.

"Troy!" Gabriella pointed towards the midnight window just as Troy saw the flashing cobalt and crimson lights.

The car swung into the empty lane when he heard the inevitable sound of ringing sirens tauntingly through the air. "Fucking cops!" Troy groaned while pushing his strong back to the leather seat. "They can't get a damn thing right!"

His mind was reeling through all the training he was given when first hired as an NPJA agent. And he was breaking every rule. They all said the same thing, avoid high speed chases. Well, this was a life or death situation, he was pretty sure he would have a fair advantage in court.

The sleek car did everything a male could ever ask for it to do as it wove in and out of lanes at the top velocity he was begging for. Yet, his steering wheel was shaking violently and he knew the car would not last very long at a hundred miles an hour. It was such a pretty vehicle too.

Troy glanced in the daunting rear view mirror to see that one of the thugs were beginning to roll down the window. Why the hell were the cops chasing after him when these two big idiots were the murderers here? It wasn't until he saw a flash of something huge a black that made his ceruleans engorge frightfully.

The bloodcurdling sound of Gabriella's high pitch scream made Troy's heart slam to a halt. "TROY!"

The deafening noise of tough glass shattering behind them made Troy's panic escalade to a whole new level. His eyes, hot firing cobalt, ripped behind him to see the fucking scumbags with their deadly rifles out, shooting rounds of sharp bullets through the rear window that was now rushing the San Diego air into the car, Gabriella's black curls flapping uncontrollably. "GET DOWN!" He screamed with pure terror in his voice.

And then it was like everything came in slow motion. Gabriella ducked her head but lifted those stunning mocha eyes to lock with his, pure alarm raging through them. The sounds of the missed shots, screaming civilians, and spinning sirens cut out like a knife. Troy felt a swell beneath his left peck and realized, in that moment, this may be his last with her. They may end up smashed, overturned, or in the ocean. These may be their final moments together, and Troy had to tell her how he felt. A desperate need surged through him.

"Gabriella…" Troy breathed while keeping his eyes on the road, yet feeling the electricity almost cause him to choke her name. "Gabriella I have to tell you…"

"Troy… Troy please don't…" She whimpered fearfully, eyes shining as her sobs came almost silently now. No. He had to tell her. They could be dead in a few minutes. With the silver Escalade creeping towards them with the vicious men smirking as they closed in on their prey, it seemed inevitable that Troy was going to have to perform an action that would most definitely be suicidal, but he couldn't let them get Gabriella.

"Gabriella there's no other time!" He practically screamed while avoiding a ruby Civic that was in his way. He had to shout over the raging wind that ripped over his bronze skin. Troy's black shirt was riding up but he could care less. The only thing he could feel was the beat of his heart echoing her name. "You have to listen to me…"

Gabriella bit her puffy bottom lip while rounds of bullets shattered the back seat as well. Seconds were ticking away at his life, for the truck was inching up. "You're gonna get us out of this." She didn't sound convinced of her own words.

Through everything he had been through, Troy felt hot tears burn into the back of his ceruleans. There was so much he wanted to do with his life now. And it all started with the girl cowered in the passenger's seat. "I've never…" he pushed back on the black leather again while staring out the window, viewing the escape of black ocean to his side as they began to cross a bridge, the police causing background noise. "I've never been afraid of dying Gabriella. But you've now given me a reason to be terrified."

He heard through the wind Gabriella suck in a sharp breath as the raging blue connected with the glossy brown for the fraction of the second that the world stopped spinning. "Troy…" She whimpered again.

His eyes sparkled like azure crystals as he opened his mouth slowly. "I love you."

Troy didn't wait for her response. His strong muscles swung the wheel violently to the left and every ounce of pressure slammed onto his body as Gabriella screamed cuttingly as everything seemed to slow down to a fraction of a second. He watched as the gigantic truck holding the deathly weapons rush past them. The intensity of the air crashed into him as he raced through the wires that were barriers to the sturdy bridge.

He acted on instinct while the broken black Audi was suspended in the air, his heart pumping wildly. Troy gripped his cold Sig and turned to the tinted driver's window, pulling the trigger swiftly causing the glass to crack and leave holes. He pounded his elbow into the broken window, pain searing through his arm. He yelled out torturously before smashing his fist against Gabriella's seatbelt, releasing her just in time for the car to nose dive into the chilled water and him bracing her to his chest.

Troy's head snapped back on impact, as though the car had hid cement instead of the ocean. Water sprayed around them, drenching his entire body as he succumbed beneath the water. The pressure was building, Troy had to act quickly. He snapped his own seat belt open vigorously and the held his breath as the liquid closed around his bronze skin. Everything had a shade of navy blue to it, and Gabriella's midnight hair began to float to the surface as she frantically thrashed against his chest, clearing panicking.

Shit, the last thing he needed was for her to panic and drown.

Troy attempted to grab her, but she was kicking hysterically it was as though she wasn't aware he was in the car with her still. Terror was beginning to sink in again. He needed her to calm down; he needed her to think rationally. The air in his lungs was beginning to run out, and the car was slowly sinking. Time was ticking away.

Finally, after what felt like years, Troy finally encircled his powerful arms around her tiny waist and pushed backwards, letting his back flow through the broken window and escape the car. His eyes glanced down urgently to see that Gabriella had stopped her fight, now holding him tightly as he pushed towards the surface, able to view the blinding lights from above. Just one more kick and he could get oxygen. Just one more…

It was as though heaven shown down upon them as they broke the surface of the choppy water. Troy gasped hungrily along with Gabriella as he fought to keep her up. Her petite frame trembled beneath his tight fingers as he mercilessly kicked out of desperation to stay above the ocean. Gabriella's raspy voice was wheezing, along with Troy's heaving chest and coughs. "Gabriella… are you okay? Gabriella talk to me!"

He felt her miniature hands grip his shoulders tighter as she pressed her soaking head to his chest. "Don't let me go." She whispered hoarsely while closing her eyes.

Troy glanced upwards to see the circling lights from the police cars illuminating the sky as they were searching for the two below. It was his cue to begin to push through the chilly water towards the shoreline that was off a hundred yards or so from where they were treading. "Can you swim?" he questioned cautiously before feeling her slimy head rub beneath his chin. "I need you to alright? I'll be right here."

Gabriella pealed her wet body from his tight grasp. Troy immediately felt empty without her in his arms, but he knew that there would be no way he'd be able to swim with her holding on. So one stroke at a time, he felt the Pacific Ocean wave against him, but they pushed their way through.

Troy had absolutely no idea what to do now. For the first time in his life, he was completely lost. Varison's men were somewhere around here, creeping until they made it to shore. The police were attempting to make their way down as well. His elbow felt as though someone set a match to it and let it burn, and the salt water was not helping the pain that raged through his veins from the broken glass.

After what felt like centuries, Troy finally was able to stand and wade through the water. There was a spotlight down on where the car had sunk from the police, but no one seemed to notice the two that were in the shallow end. Gabriella was trembling as they pulled up onto the grass and lay resting, Troy's chest heaving as though he had just run a marathon. His body ached as though it did. "You okay?" he's voice sounded unfamiliar as he choked the words out.

Gabriella nodded at her horizontal angle, words unable to form from the fact that she had just swum that distance. "Tro… Troy you're hurt…"

Her fingers vibrated as she reached out and tenderly grazed the blood that looked soot colored on his arm. It stung as she grazed it, Troy's teeth clenching as his head being thrown back. God that hurt. "I'm… I'm fine…" He panted before attempting to kill the pain, but Gabriella just gazed at him with concerned eyes.

Their breathing was slowing down to the point that Gabriella didn't have to gasp any more. She crawled up to her side, Troy's sparkling eyes on her. She was alive, he was alive. Her wet tendrils hung over his face, shielding them away from the rest of the world as she placed her thin arm over his shoulder and leaned towards him. "Don't be superman … we need to take you somewhere." She whispered, Troy's eyes fluttering closed to the sensations she was sending.

The pain was grazing explosive, but Gabriella hanging over him was enough to numb it for the time being. "I've delta with worse." He muttered before creeping upward, Gabriella following his lead until they were in a sitting position in the blackness with the sirens echoing through the dead of the night.

Their lips were inches from each other, and Troy realized that she hadn't had time to respond to what he confessed in the car. Suddenly, his face burned with an embarrassed flush as he attempted to turn away, unable to meet her gaze. But Gabriella had different plans. She reached her dirty hands up and cupped bronze his face gently. The cobalt met her dark chocolate as she threaded her hands into his wet hair. "Troy…"

Their lips connected in a fiery kiss that was both desperate and hungry. Troy gripped the back of her neck as he wasted no time to slither his moist tongue into her mouth. It was as though they were celebrating the fact that they were alive. Troy knew they weren't safe, but they were still breathing. That's all that really mattered.

Troy's palm dove into the nestle of her soaking hair as he pulled her face closer, Gabriella's tongue caressing his as though it had been injured and she was attempting to make it better. The slippery ground was not holding the love they were proving to each other in the single, yet electrifying kiss. Finally, they pulled apart and Troy's dripping chest rapidly rose and fell again, as though he had just swam for a second time. "Gabriella…"

"I love you too." She whispered as though she would be murdered if it was said out loud.

Their eyes met and Troy felt a swell beneath his chest as his heart pounded faster than any car chase could prove. He nuzzled her neck gingerly before carefully taking her hand on his cheek and kissed it. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that."

Gabriella gazed at his drenched lap before shaking her head. "I do."

Achingly, Troy pulled away from her and slowly rose to his feet, tenderly bringing her up with him. Gabriella slid her slick arms around her neck in a tight embrace as he closed his eyes and inhaled her black hair. "What are we gonna do now?" She whispered while Troy squeezed his eyes shut. He just pulled her tighter to him and kissed the side of her head adoringly. Then she slowly unraveled herself from him and Troy let go of her reluctantly, gazing up towards the black sky to see the police cars still spinning their lights. He sighed before gazing out towards the shore line.

Troy closed his eyes and shook his head. "I have absolutely no idea."

* * *

His feet were about to fall off, his arm surged with pain that was unbearable, and his body felt as though it had been slammed against a brick rock about ten times in a row. The night was black, and the normally soothing waves that crashed against the grainy sand were taunting the fact that they were at least five miles away from the crash site along the rocky edges of the San Diego coast.

But they were alive, and that's all that mattered.

They had to have been walking for at least an hour and a half until Troy finally spotted an abandoned house beneath the secluded rocks where the rolling interstate began to curve next to the cliffs. It looked as though if they would have continued to trudge along, they would have made it to a small strip of expensive summer beach houses. This one, with a black roof and gray siding, seemed to be home to someone maybe even a few weeks ago. The weeds were only just beginning to grow.

It would have to be their home for the night.

"Careful…" He cautioned while holding out his healthy arm to her as he stepped up on the wooden stairs. They creaked slightly, but other than that the cozy house looked as though it was it decent shape. He felt vulnerable without his hand gun that was now sitting at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. So he pressed his muscular back against the dark door, closing his eyes and praying there was nothing lurking within the house's depths. Slowly, using a technique he learned in training about opening sealed places, he managed to unlock it.

Troy threw the door open, cerulean blue eyes scanning the scene. The house was small, with what looked like a white and silver kitchen. The blue glow of the night left shadows among the L shaped living room with a white couch sitting neatly in front of a nice coffee table. Yep, it was definitely a beach house. A narrow set of stairs led to the black abyss of the second level. "Is it okay?" Gabriella's nervous voice questioned while she was crouched behind him.

The thin layer of dust on the tables proved that no one had been in the house for a couple weeks. Troy let his guard down and stepped into the black house, Gabriella right on his heels. His jeans were stiff against his legs, though they were still drying from the plunge. "We're fine… We're gonna have to stay here."

Gabriella nodded her midnight locks as Troy gazed at her with devotion. Neither had really said more than a few words since she professed her love for him. They also had barely touched as well, and though Troy was exhausted, it was driving him crazy. The two were silent for a long moment; just gazing into the other's eyes before Gabriella finally shifted to his bronze skin. "Troy… that looks terrible."

He frowned while twisting his biceps awkwardly to see that the gash on his elbow looked like someone had blown up a pipe bomb on his flesh instead of a glass cut. Even though the ink colored blood had stopped its rapid flow, it continued to ooze like muck. "It's fine." He lied through his sparkling teeth; it hurt like a thousand flaming knives in hell.

But the beauty wouldn't have it. "There has to be a first aid kit somewhere," Gabriella glanced around as though it would pop out of the shadows for her to grab.

She was so ungodly sexy as she strode to him, a woman on a mission. Intense spark waves flooded through his nerves as she gripped his shoulders and pushed down, leading him into kneeling on the dusty floor. The man in him growled when he realized how close his mouth was to her jean covered crotch. If only that pesky article was removed…

What the fuck?

They had just escaped insane terrorists and all Troy could think about was blowing her? He was officially a Gabriella Montez addict.

"Don't move okay?" she ordered, probably the first ounce of control she had been able to gain the whole evening. It was curious how when there weren't dickwads shooting at her, she seemed to be able to handle the situations thrown at her with grace. It made Troy fall for her even more. "There's gotta be one upstairs."

"Be careful…" Troy warned, a sudden surge of fright bubbling in his stomach at the thought of Gabriella venturing into the black second story without him to protect her. But he wasn't going to deny that his bleeding arm would probably be better off chopped off, the pain was so intense. "Look for blankets while you're at it… I wanna stay on the first story."

The remembrance of having to jump from the hotel window crossed his mind. No way in hell was he going to do that again. "Stay put." She whispered temptingly while trailing her magical fingers over his tan cheek. Troy did everything in his power not to roll his eyes into the back of his head. Goddamn it, even in scorching pain she was turning him on!

Troy felt inferior as he followed her orders, not moving after he adjusted himself so he was sitting on his butt against the unused couch. If he was smart he would have moved up on the furniture, but somehow the feeling in his normally powerful legs had vanished. God… could she take any fucking longer? His nerves decided to do the Irish Jig in his gut at the thought of Gabriella being alone. The legs sprawled out felt as though he had walked for days, and there was this annoying organ sticking up at a ninety degree angle underneath his damp and sticky jeans that would not go away no matter how many old grandmas he thought of.

Damn adrenaline that needed to be dumped. Why the hell did it choose his dick for release?

Suddenly, Troy turned to see the goddess gliding towards him in all her holiness with her midnight curls cascading over her hypnotic frame carrying ruby blankets and a small white and blue box.

Oh yeah… that's why.

Troy sighed with relief that she was safe before Gabriella gently placed what looked like silk sheets to the navy blue carpet. "Don't take that long again, alright?" Troy breathed as Gabriella flashed him a soothing smile.

"Sorry… I feel bad taking this from whoever lives here." She mumbled while carefully spreading the satin sheets over the floor. Troy used his good hand to lift his muscular body up so she could slip the sheet beneath him. He felt trembles as she reached around him to smooth out the surface.

Troy couldn't help himself imagine Gabriella's olive skin wrapped around those sheets completely naked. "They seem rich enough. They'll live. We might not," he attempted to tease, but Gabriella's eyes flashed pain. "Sorry… bad joke."

He had to remember that they still had no idea where her parents were. Troy felt a pang of sympathy. She was being so strong for someone whose family was in mortal danger. How she did it, he had no idea. But Gabriella just ignored him as her swift fingers began to work almost reflexively inside the box. Her dark chocolate eyes he could drown it lifted to meet his ceruleans, causing his heart to melt like butter. "It might sting okay?"

Troy nodded almost helplessly as Gabriella's petite frame climbed into his lap carefully, his chest beginning to heave in response. It could have been his horny mind working in over drive, but he swore he saw a flash of her mischievous smile at his reaction. Damn her. She lifted a damp towel before placing it on his burning skin. Not so bad, the cool water felt soothing on the wound. "So you're a nurse now?"

Gabriella's delicious lips tugged into a smirk as she refused to look at him, concentrating on her task at hand. "I'm studying medicine when I'm not being shipped off across the world. I don't want to be a stupid heiress who depends on her daddy for money. I want my life to be worthwhile."

Troy felt a swell of pride in his heart at the fact that she was the perfect girl. His perfect girl. Gabriella set the crimson stained towel to the floor before lifting up a brown bottle and uncapping it, a sudden whiff of an overpowering chemical flooding his nostrils. "Shit… what's that smell?"

"Don't move." She ordered again while sending tingles up his arm as she straightened his triceps out with her petite hands. Again with the tug at his boxers. Stop torturing him woman!

Gabriella tricked the yellow hued liquid down his arm and a sudden surge of agony exploded beneath his flesh. Pain beyond all belief raced up his arm and he threw his head back against the leather couch, face contorting in a magnified wince that made his blue eyes squeeze shut. "FUCK! THAT HURTS!" He yelled uncontrollably.

"I told you it would sting!" she scolded and matched his volume with irritation; her thin palms fought to keep his arm from bending. Troy seethed behind his clenched teeth, fighting the temptation to cry out again and focused on her beauty. "Try not to move and it will hurt less."

"Goddamn it…" he muttered while she trickled another round of the fiery liquid down his skin. Troy groaned tortuously. Think about other things Bolton. How sexy she looks with her breast so close to yours. How intoxicating her breath on your skin in. How amazing her hands feel on you. These ideas seemed to numb the pain in his arm but caused his member to pulsate.

She finally finished with the devil liquid and placed a clean gaze pad over the wound. Slowly, she clamped her hand over it and cocked her perfectly groomed eyebrow. "How does it feel?" God, that honey voice was so unbelievably sexy. Troy trembled beneath her touch as he shrugged his powerful shoulders as their eyes met in a moment of overwhelming tension.

"It hurts." He wasn't going to lie, though the pain from the disinfectant was beginning to dissolve.

Troy suddenly took a sharp inhale of breath when Gabriella dipped down beneath his spread legs, her black-lust eyes penetrating into his cyan as she pressed her lips to his wound, as though it would "make it better". The seductive nature of her brow narrowing as her lips trailed to his bare skin sent Troy off the radar. He wanted her. And he wanted her now. "Where else does it hurt?" She whispered dangerously against his skin, the humid air just increased about thirty degrees.

Troy's good hand shook violently as he lifted his finger and pressed it against his dampening temple. Gabriella smirked erotically before slithering up his chest like a serpent, her hot breath on his bronze skin making his lungs desperate for oxygen. She braced both hands on his built shoulders, Troy's jean covered legs straddling her in the sitting position as she tauntingly pressed her luscious lips to the cut he pointed to.

Oh yeah… he wanted more.

"Here…" Troy's husky voice rattled as his finger trailed to his chestnut eyebrow. Gabriella's intoxicating scent lingered in his nostrils as she grazed her plump lips across his forehead, pushing aside his bangs before kissing him again. God… he craved more. "…here…" Moving his nimble finger again to the crevice of his nose and his cheek, the seductress followed and pressed. It was like a game, a game Troy never wanted to stop playing. He the brought his calloused hand down, pressing against his thin lips before opening his mouth again. "Here." He whispered like saying the word would cause his death.

It practically did.

Every nerve ending in his powerful body was thrown into electric shock when Gabriella's lips tenderly connected with his. Oh man… holy shit that felt good. The pain in his arm immediately became numb as Troy gripped the side of her smooth face, pulling her closer to him as his eager tongue requested entrance into her mouth. Gabriella allowed it, but at a slow pace as she began to massage hers against his, fire of desire raging down his throat. Troy moaned uncontrollably in her mouth before his eyes practically popped out of his head. Her swift hands just tugged at the bottom of his dirty t-shirt.

She discarded the black fabric before attacking his lips again. Breathing suddenly became difficult as Troy attempted to push her forward on the red silk, but Gabriella held him in place as she disconnected their dancing mouths. She peppered nuclear kisses down the side of his tough neck, whimpering with every touch. Oh god… "Where else?" She questioned flirtatiously with another animalistic stare.

"Everywhere." He groaned erotically and once again attempted to push her so her back would connect with the ground, but she was determined to keep him sitting with his head against the slightly stiff couch. Okay, he wasn't complaining.

Her tongue left a blaze of an inferno as she opened her wet mouth and snaked down his bare chest as she outlined each defining muscle. The whites of Troy's eyes took the forefront as his cobalt irises rolled to the back of his head from the sensation. His erection was heightening with the intoxicating arousal. When she reached the boarder between his boxers and his skin, she lifted and teasingly reached up to remove her opposite colored tank tops and threw them off to the side, in a forgotten heap.

Sudden thought crossed his mind as he realized his rock hard jeans were missing something vital besides the tracking device that would call Donavon instantly if triggered. "I don't have a…" He whispered against her lips while carefully trailing his hand up her smooth back, causing her to tremble beneath his touch.

"I took the shot." She kissed him soundlessly in response, Troy sighing in relief that he wouldn't have to worry about knocking her up. Thank God.

His arousal was at its peak as he pressed his rough finger against the division between her rounded and erect nipples. He lingered there for a long and torturous moment, listening to the whimper of Gabriella sing through the empty house. Her beautiful head was thrown back "Troy… god Troy…" She moaned as it slowly began to slide down her slick chest, outlining her plumb breasts which caused her to gasp and grip his tough back aggressively. That's it…could he get any harder?

That was all it took, before Troy had time to gather his thoughts, his sticky clothes were off and he was gazing hungrily at the goddess grinding her slender body against his. The feel of being inside her burning warmth was like a drug. Troy's face was contorted into raw pleasure as he grunted her name wildly, sprinkling kisses to her exposed chest and swirling his tongue around the circumference of her half dollar sized nipple. Clothed? Gabriella was stunning. Naked? No words could describe how Troy felt himself entirely devoted to her being. Like the way his rapid heart slammed against his chest echoed her name in the stillness of the night.

Gabriella was in control of their experience, and Troy wasn't protesting. She seemed to be releasing all of her pain, anger, and aggression on his body. She deserved it. Still in the exotic sitting position, she slid her flexible body up and down his smooth shaft. God, the feel was like plunging into scorching molten lava. His unsheathed erection caressed the side of her velvety walls, drawing out deep moans from the back of his throat. "You're so wet… so good…" He chanted into her before nipping slowly on it.

His brunette brow was drenched with salty sweat as he attempted to kiss her, but his mouth couldn't stop it's grunts as her pace quickened. Troy held her hips steadily, guiding her towards the euphoria that seemed inevitable now. Her flaming walls closed around his stiff member. Oh god… she was so tight. Troy's eyes rolled in the back of his head again in pure bliss. He was so deep inside her, so unbelievably hard. So close… so…

Gabriella suddenly threw her head back and her entire body vibrated beneath his arms. Her mocha eyes slammed shut and she opened her mouth pleasurably, letting the feel flood her body. Just watching the scene made Troy's ceruleans expand as he felt his own orgasm explode inside her. Every inch of blood in his veins rushed towards the release and the sensation overwhelmed him. There was no other option but to chant her name in the blackness.

And then it was over and they were panting wilding. Troy desperately gasped for any source of oxygen as his head was nestled into the crook of her neck. Gabriella was showering sweet kisses to his shoulder as their legs were twisted around each other. Troy was still inside her lucid warmth, not wanting to pull out if his life depended on it.

"I've always loved you." He mumbled against her burning skin, electricity still raging through his body.

Gabriella nuzzled his strong shoulder. Troy's contracting muscles held her tightly against his steady chest, finding it easier to breath as he inhaled the scent of sex that lingered in the air. Their scent. "Please don't let me go." She whispered vibrations against his flesh, the same thing she begged of him in the water.

It was then that Troy realized he couldn't go back. He couldn't keep this under the radar any more. He wanted to be with her. He was tired of guns, terrorists, and torture. For so long it had brought him relief and excitement in life. Now? The only thing Troy wanted was the woman, the goddess, whom he was threading his large hands through her spiral curls. He wanted to hold her hand. He wanted her at the end of an aisle dressed in white. He wanted to make love to her until the sun came up and they'd have to part for work. He wanted to make babies with her.

He wanted his life with her.

"Never." He promised before kissing her lush lips one more time. Kissing his future.

But his clock was ticking. In her arms, he was completely oblivious to the fact that in a few hours, his future may come to a sharp end.

* * *

**A/N: For the record, I was NOT planning on writing this scene. First, I wasn't even going to write one, but I was reminded that the story had too much sexual tension for them NOT to do anything. And then I was going to use the handy "fade to black" method, but unfortunately, my fingers just kept typing and typing and they couldn't stop! No seriously though, I really was going to do a fade to black scene but this is a bit different from my others like this. It's the first time I've done one in Troy's perspective, so I hope it turned out okay. I didn't go into detail as much either. Nor was it as long. But yeah... let me know what you think.  
**

**Anyways, as usual thanks for reading! There are either going to be two or three chapters left in this story. Probably three. Thanks for reading and your reviews!  
**


	9. Sacrifice

**A/N: Hopefully everyone likes this chapter! I know it's really fast paced and probably really confusing, but if you have any questions don't hesitate to send a PM! I have to thank kat1estone for her German translation in this chapter. There's probably going to be one chapter after this, so thanks so much for reading and your reviews!

* * *

  
**

A single noise. A single noise changed her world in less than a second.

The cock of a gun.

She couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. The sobs that were bubbling from her throat overpowered her entire tiny frame as she shook violently with her ruby cheek pressed against the once beautiful ruby satin sheet. The struggle that was occurring beside her was like a tragic accident that she couldn't help but watch. It wasn't until the huge muscles of the German terrorist smashed the butt of his weapon against her lover's back that he came crashing to the floor with his face contorted into pain.

"Troy!" She screeched just before feeling a giant boot crash against her thin back, silencing her in the dead of the night. Troy's bright ceruleans widened in pure terror, letting her know to not say another word. Even if the impact point suddenly throbbed.

How could this happen? An hour ago Troy and Gabriella were sleeping naked beneath the silky sheet, completely in bliss. Thank god he had woken up freezing so they put their clothes back on, other wise the German terrorists raiding the neatly decorated house a half hour later would have stormed in on them naked. How they found the two, she had no idea. But panic could not even brush the magnitude of how she felt right now.

"Don't fight." Troy mouthed desperately, though she could see those gorgeous blue eyes glossing over in fright. It was the first time that Troy actually looked helpless.

No!

"Getcha beitch," the man above her gripped her cascading hair, ripping angrily at her scalp to the point where Gabriella whimpered painfully. Troy's eyes immediately turned midnight cobalt, an angry storm brewing in them as she suddenly felt a smelly breath on her cheek. "De boss vilst be impressed."

The acid boiling in her throat was overwhelming. She wanted to pass out, she wanted to throw up. Never had she felt pure panic before, and this was raw torture. Her insides bubbled with terror. They finally caught her. Scorching tears welded in her eyes.

Her life could end at any moment.

Or worse, Troy's.

They spoke with a heavy German accent, and Gabriella had almost a difficult time understanding him. Her small body was vibrating beneath the criminal's grasp. He chuckled evilly into her ear, causing Troy to begin to writhe angrily beneath his partner. "Let her go!" The velvet voice screamed pathetically, before receiving another blow to his side.

"Halt's Maul!" The bald man ordered in a language that Gabriella did not understand. Troy seemed to comprehend though, for he remained motionless as the what-looked-like wrestler tie a tight rope around his wrists. No… please let him go. Take her but please let him live.

Almost at the exact moment, the murderer let her head smash back to the ground, her jaw grinding into the floor. Hot wire scratched against her skin just before she felt the man begin to wrap something thin, yet tough around her feet. It took a moment before she realized he was binding them together.

He yanked her immovable body into a standing position, covering her shut mouth with one hand and the rifle in the other, pressing it against her side. Hot tears spilled down her face as she watched the identical thing happen to her protector, fear clearly plastered over his gorgeous face. This couldn't be happening. The knot in her stomach tightened. How could this be real? She must be having a nightmare. Her mocha eyes attempted to reel around to see that satin sheet one more time, but found it completely missing. Her heaven seemed to have vanished in thin air along with her life.

She was terrified.

The acid pouring down her face was overpowering to the point that she trembled uncontrollably. Her life was flashing away as they stumbled through the looming doorway and immediately she felt a pelt of cold air on her olive skin. Her jeans were more like iron from being in the salt water. Her scumbag shoved her down the stairs barbarically, only letting her take in the horrific sight of the other terrorist slamming Troy into the open hatch of the silver truck. She suddenly felt rough hands push her in a warlike behavior to follow; the night shining down upon them was starless. Empty, black.

Like the way her stomach felt. The looming feeling of death was so overwhelming that Gabriella almost vomited in the man's palm.

She was then thrown mercilessly into the SUV. Her midnight curls crashed against the seat, almost knocking her out. The furious male with a mustache turned to his accomplice, fire suddenly raging in his black eyes. He screamed something in a harsh German, Gabriella daring to glance up over at Troy lying horizontally to see his almost black orbs narrowed in comprehension.

The one carrying her previously shoved his thick thumb in her direction, the sausage like fingers almost drilling holes into her smooth head. The truck began to shake gently, and it wasn't until Gabriella's tearstained face turned to her love that she realized he was wriggling around with his secured hands. Her heart began to beat swiftly. Was he trying to escape? Could he get away?

"T...t…Troy…" She stuttered through her vibrations. "What…"

"I'm tracking the van. Donovan will get text of our location…" he waiting while continuing to squirm. "Now." She expected a huge raid of police sirens, maybe even a chopper fill her ears in the dead of the night. Anything? Swat team? A mall cop? It took a moment before she realized this was the last option. He hadn't done this before because if Donavon was captured or the phone was in the wrong hands, they'd know the two's location.

But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing could be worse than this. It was his last resort.

The only sound that could be heard was the grunts of the body builder terrorists approaching on the grainy sand. Immediately, Troy snapped his mouth shut while Gabriella's mocha eyes shifted over to see that the German was holding a roll of something silver. It took a moment before she realized the other was gripping the ruby sheet she and Troy were lying beneath in their bliss. The gray circular object was duct tape.

"Shame…dis gud woman…" The man sickly reached his plump finger out to caress her tear stained cheek. Troy writhed again before his eyes officially shot hot fire from the black irises.

"Get your fucking hands off her." He growled dangerously, obviously not caring that he had no limbs to defend himself with.

Gabriella shook violently when she watched the butt of the assassin's gun jabbed into Troy's gut again, making him coil in pain. More burning tears raced down her face while watching his broken figure pant heavily. No… god no… "Stop!" She screeched as though it would help. But her pathetic attempt to save her love only caused the rounds of throaty laugher that shook the earth.

Before she knew what was happening, her head was shoved against the back seat of the massive truck as the soft satin that was once wrapped around her was now shoved into her mouth, causing her to choke and the bile collecting her throat to attempt to release itself now. She wanted to throw up whatever was left in her stomach. She wanted this to be all over.

The sticky duct tape welded her lips shut, as well as Troy's. The cavern of her mouth burned with fury as the terrorists slammed the trunk to a close. Gabriella continued to vibrate and the truck began to roll over the dusty sand, sending Troy and Gabriella to knock into each other. The sobs were uncontrollable now. Where were they going? What would happen when they get there? Were her parents there? Were they … dead?

She didn't want to find out.

Her glossy eyes looked up to her lover to see the pale terror that was on display. His strong cheekbones looked broken, his ceruleans wide with fright. Her stomach somersaulted in a way that he usually didn't produce. Normally, when she looked at him, the butterflies fluttered and she felt so _alive_. Now? She could feel death looming in the air.

But she couldn't lose hope. Troy would find her a way out.

What scared her was what he would give up to achieve it.

* * *

Death was coaxing him, he could feel it. Beneath his veins he could feel the boney fingers on his shoulder, whispering in his ear. Something deep in his heart knew that its beats were limited. It was inevitable, really. As Troy was pushed through the glossy elevator doors at the NPJA headquarters, he could feel an inch of his life being sucked away with every step. He was petrified. For the first time, he didn't want to die.

Not that he wanted to before either. Never did he think that his life was bad. But Troy always assumed his death was going to be caused by a gunshot. He never thought he'd live past twenty-five. Lying on the floor in Mexico with acid dripping on his side caused him to see death as just a part of life. But now? Now if he lost his life, he'd lose his love too. And that scared the shit out of him.

But if giving his life meant keeping Gabriella safe, he had to do it.

Gabriella was shaking silently beside him with the bastard's filthy hands on her. God, he wanted to snap his dick off for touching her. Her thin face looked helpless, broken. She usually had confidence glittering in her brown eyes, but they were sunken now. As though she was well aware of the fate that would unfold in just a few moments.

"He wilst be appy now." The lunatic behind him chuckled in the thug like voice that made Troy imagine his IQ was below sixty points. Brawn, not brains. Why the fuck couldn't they learn Engl…

Wait… did they say he'd be happy _now_?

At the exact moment that his stomach smashed to the floor, his bright cyan orbs widened with pure terror. No… no this can't be happening. He assumed that once inside the building, they would be locked in a room for a few hours. But it seemed that the Satin behind all of this wanted his hostage immediately.

They stumbled along the corridor until Troy found himself faced to face with what used to be the mahogany door that belonged to Donavon's office. His heart smashed against his chest as the douche holding Gabriella swung the door open, a feeling of panic seeping through Troy's veins.

Behind the huge desk was a figure Troy Bolton had seen over a thousand times in his life. That raven colored hair that resembled Hitler's. The pale skin that crept like Dracula over his bones looked as though it had never seen sunlight in the black of the room. The scar that ripped down his horrid face, almost making the trembling girl beside him turn away in fright. Troy wanted to hold her, tell her it would be okay as the cruel, but the hell hound eyes turned to her. She whimpered at the demented face curled up into a bone chilling smirk. "Gabriella Montez…"

Troy never wanted to grudgingly commit murder until the moment freak spoke her name.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you." Burchnam Varison hissed as his snake like nostrils flared with danger. He gazed upon Gabriella's figure in the dark shadows like a hungry vulture about to feast. The door slammed shut and Troy glanced around pathetically to see there were now four bodyguards in the room.

His blood suddenly boiled at his azure orbs flashed black when he recognized a greasy one standing in the shadows. "MMMM!!" Troy silently screamed behind his gagged duct tape as the grey eyes smirked triumphantly at him.

_Traitor! _The voice in his head yelled.

Well, it was no secret who the mole was. Fucking reject CIA boy, Welsh.

"Ahh… and you must be Troy Bolton," the creep chuckled as Troy's eyes immediately ripped back to the head terrorist to see he was waving a manila folder with a smiling picture of himself on the corner. A sudden pull behind his bellybutton made him want to smash this guy's face in for his mockery. "It's a pleasure."

He was so sick, so unbelievably disgusting that just staring at him made Troy want to throw up. Not even Santos had been this insane. This guy was just… twisted. Utterly messed up.

"Let them go, they're not going anywhere." Varison slid across the large office, approaching them tauntingly. Troy's chest began to heave aggressively. Never had he wanted to snap someone's neck as much as he did this guy's. His eyes became blacker with every step that was taken forward.

Slowly, the two thugs released the prisoners and Gabriella immediately fell to the ground without her balance. She looked so weak, so fragile. Dammit, why couldn't he get to her? His hands began to wiggle with the knot keeping his palms together.

"Why the tears?" Gabriella's head lifted as the sick bastard lifted her shoulder up.

_Don't touch her. Get your fucking hands off her_. Troy was screeching in his head, but he was unheard. Varison's smirk curved, making his scar turn with it. _Let her go, please let her go!_

"You should be happy. It's only a matter of days until you will be reunited with your mother and father." He cruely informed in a disgustingly sweet voice. Gabriella's eyes glossed over in both panic and happiness. Happy? They were alive and not caught yet. Sad? Varison was threatening to get them. Troy prayed that Donavon kept them safe.

Almost as if on cue, Welsh took a step forward, Troy feeling daggers shoot in the traitor's direction. His thin finger was pressed against his ear, as though listening to some commotion. "The building in surrounded." He fearfully admitted to his leader. Varison sent him a questioning look, before that damn grin crossed his face again. Chills raged through Troy's nerves.

Troy let out a sigh of happiness. Take that freaks!

"We'll manage." A swell of hope grew like a ball of light in Troy's stomach. NPJA was here. They were going to get them out. Gabriella could make it out of this alive.

Please…

Yet, the grim reaper's hold seemed to clench around his strong shoulder tighter as he saw the insane terrorist flash a silver metal object in his fist. A switchblade.

No! No he was so fucking close to Gabriella.

Troy began to uncontrollably attempt to wrestle with the ropes around his back. The sudden movement caught Varison's attention from his evil gaze at Troy's lover. His thin eyebrows rose as he smiled creepily once again before letting Gabriella and walking towards him. "Is there a problem Mr. Bolton?"

The guards all glanced at each other nervously in the blackness of Donavon's office. He could see almost panic glossing over each face. To match their reactions, the high ceiling seemed to rumble with a vengeance. Troy's ceruleans glanced upwards as though he'd be able to see the fight that was occurring. He imagined the guns were drawn and explosives flying. But it didn't matter. They were coming. They were getting in the building. They'd get Gabriella to safety.

But the pitiless eyes seemed confident as they remained on the agent's face. He mumbled "Go assist them" in German under his breath, and immediately two of the stiff guards sprung to action and marched towards the door, locking the heavy wood again just before shutting it. That was two less people he needed to fight now. The silence was looming, and his stomach turned at the grin on Varison's face. "I was extremely impressed with your file Mr. Bolton," his cruel voice was slithering over Troy's body. He held his reaction to shiver. He couldn't give that satisfaction. "Mexico City? That's… _interesting_."

_Fuck you_. He could feel Gabriella's burning eyes on him, but found it was impossible to swivel his head around to meet her gaze. He could still hear her heartbreaking whimpers. _Hold on baby, you're gonna get out of this_.

"I could really use someone like you. All of my men are… mediocre." His black eyes flashed to the guards who restrained from frowning. Troy was certain that if they did their faces would have been peeled off. Literally.

The atmosphere of the room suddenly changed when there was a large bang that echoed from above. But Varison seemed to have not noticed, for he was staring hungrily at Troy. He took a few defining steps forword before Troy could feel the murderer's frigid breath on his bronze face. His heart clenched again when hearing Gabriella's panicked breath escalade as Varison's poisoned fingers gripped the silver duct tape restraining him. In one swift motion, Troy's chapped lips were suddenly freed. He choked on the silk sheet before spitting it out, his coughs surfacing in harsh spits.

"Fuck…" Troy panted torturously as Varison grinned again.

"See? We're all equal here," another bang from above, yet his eyes were still on wheezing Troy. The blue eyes lifted to see that threatening glitter of the knife once again. Just stay away from Gabriella. His long fingers caressed the blade as though it was a friendly pet. "You could work for me you know. It could… save you."

The reflexive nature of keeping one's life made Troy's head shoot up to meet his stare. The black holes were burning into his eyes as Varison smirked that he sparked Troy's interest. It wasn't intentional, but his body just abruptly found a desperate need to find any way into living. That's what happened when you could feel death begging for you to come with it. "Wh…"

"Find the other two Montezs and maybe I would spare her." There was that manipulative smile that made Troy's eyes widen, finding himself suddenly drinking up every word he was saying.

_Say fuck no. Bolton you can't turn your back on everything you've ever fought against_. The rational side scolded. He could hear Gabriella's whimpers and complaints overpowering through the duct tape. But his heart beat rapidly in the black room. He could save her. If he just agreed to help. His love, his only love whom was now sobbing silently in the night could be saved. The struggle between him was too much for his body to handle.

"How could you say no to her?" He whispered creepily while walking around Troy's shaking back. Finally, the blue eyes turned over to see that Gabriella's face was contorted into pain. Her gorgeous head shook so violently he was almost certain it was going to fall off. Her mocha eyes were bloodshot and she was begging. But there was no way she understood. He needed her alive. He would do anything to keep her alive.

His stomach was ripping from the inside out as another crash shook the entire building despite the fact that they were below the ground. If he would have been listening to anything but his pulse he would have been able to hear shouting outside the thick door. But he was deaf. All he could listen to was the beat of his firing heart. _Just say yes Bolton. You'll save her and yourself._

"So what will it be?" A sudden snap behind him and Troy's heavy head swiveled around to see the confident leader had just removed the restraints from his legs. Hot blood flowed through his veins as he repeated the action on the crying girl beside him, before he stood in front of both of them once again.

The heat intensified as Gabriella pleaded with her drowning eyes. Acidic tears were pouring down her face even though her legs were free now. She was begging, literally on her knees begging him. But she didn't understand. He NEEDED her alive. More than the tense air he breathed, or the swift blood flowing through his body. Troy felt his stomach jolt as he shook his head, a hot tear burning in his orb to match hers. "I'm sorry." He whispered as though it was a curse to say.

"I think you made a wise choice." The silence let the rock sink in his chest as he warily turned to the triumphant smirk plastered across the horrific scarred face. He took a deep breath, before feeling his eyes turn black and narrowing on the fucking bastard. Varison was so sure, almost giddy of Troy's decision. But Troy felt anger, rage, love, hate, and everything in between explode in his chest.

"I think you can suck my dick."

Without wasting a nanosecond, Troy threw his muscular body forward and smashed the German into Donavon's mahogany desk. Everything happened in one swift motion as Troy heard a clank of the switchblade on the floor at the same time that a thunderous gunshot erupted from the wall. The muffled scream of Gabriella ripped through the air as the other two guards lunged at the agent, who kicked Varison square in the jaw.

"TROY!" Gabriella screeched as his head swiveled around to see that she had retrieved the knife and managed to free herself from the bindings and yank the duct tape off her lips. She lunged towards him and sliced the rope that retrained his hands just in time for Troy to crash her to the ground to avoid the gunshots coming from Welsh.

"YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!" he roared as his foot smashed into Varison's already demented face for the second time. Troy leapt to his feet while slamming the opposite bodyguard into the stiff wall, causing him to crumple and Troy to grip his rifle. Welsh's greasy hair bounced as he charged towards the assassin, who was much stronger and immediately thrust the butt of the gun into his groin, causing the dickhead to fall to his knees. "Still think MC's made me weak?" Troy growled before gripping his fallen shoulder and punching him mercilessly in the gut.

His adrenaline was running like wildfire while pounding Rob Welsh until the sudden scream pierced his heart and his head swiveled around faster than any twister.

It was his worst nightmare.

Varison's switchblade was raised and Gabriella's beautiful eyes were wide as he held her shoulder with vengeance. The world suddenly slipped beneath Troy's feet and he was staring at his love, his life about to be murdered. No. God no this wasn't happening. His entire body was numb until suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks.

He couldn't let her die. He had to protect her.

With his life

Troy Bolton immediately lunged forward and gripped the torso of the most dangerous man in the world. Varison wrestled with him in the air, knife glinting around like a child's toy. The time bomb on his soul suddenly exploded into nothingness as his back smashed against the wall. He heard Gabriella horrified scream again…

Just before he felt the razor sharp metal jab violently into his bronze torso.


	10. Death of an Assassin

For a moment, the world stopped spinning.

Time immediately halted and every breathing organism around her disappeared. The blackness of the room almost sent a holy spotlight onto the contorted face that squeezed torturously. Seconds were more like years as she heard Troy howl in pain as his back smashed against the wall. She didn't notice that Welsh had fallen with blood trailing down his broken jaw. She couldn't hear the battle raging above them. None of this mattered.

Her life just got stabbed brutally with a switchblade. Nothing else mattered.

Gabriella's long legs were numb as she lay helpless on the floor of Donavon's black office. Her thin blood ran cold. There he was, her powerful Troy Bolton was slumped up against the wall panting uncontrollably. The bloody face of the evil terrorist curled up in that cruel smile of triumph, even though the German was slipping from life as well. Gabriella's swollen heart decided to shut down, shrivel up into nothingness. He was lying helplessly with the silver dagger sticking four inches above his left hip. Ink like blood began to stain his black shirt. Gabriella couldn't breathe. Oxygen would literally not come into her lungs.

This wasn't happening. It felt as though she was in a dreamlike state. Troy was not lying there thrashing on the wooden floor. She was not staring at him with water dripping down her face. Varison was not in the same room with them. They were back on that heaven of satin in the beach house. They were naked. She was just sleeping. Everything was going to be okay.

And then the pain suddenly hit her.

He was dying.

Wait… no… SHE was dying with him.

"TROY!" she screeched like a knife in the blackness. His black shirt began to ooze the liquid of death. His body began to tremble violently. "TROY!" The pain, the suffering, her love raged through her veins like fire. Her shakes were too much for her tiny frame.

His dimming ceruleans exploded as they opened. He was fighting, clawing his way to stay in consciousness. Gabriella whimpered watching him struggle with the terrorist's body caging Troy's muscles in.

No… God please no…

Everything was happening in slow motion. She was so horrifyingly transfixed on her lover's pained face that she didn't even realize a sudden bang exploded in the room. A wave of heat smashed her against the wooden desk, instantly causing a bruise on her bony shoulder. A rapid stampede raced into the deathly room. Gabriella found herself in blackness, only hearing the deafening sounds of sharp gunshots and irrational shouting.

"WHERE IS HE?"

"YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!"

"BOLTON!"

Her glossy eyes immediately flew open at the sound of her lover's name. Troy. She had to get to Troy. The smoke was still swirling and causing her blindness, but she had to get to him. She could hear the dreading sounds of a struggle, but she had to touch him. Had to feel him.

"Troy…" She whimpered distantly as she began to pull herself in the direction that she knew he was in. Her nails gripped into the soot covered floor board, before feeling her knees begin to grind against the floor in a burn as she pulled. She didn't care. Nothing else mattered but getting to him. "Troy."

"She's here!" Someone called, not that Gabriella mattered. Her heart slammed against her chest, Troy. She had to get to Troy.

Like a halo glowing, she saw his broken figure. There were two black figures smashed the evil German into the wall and the sound of handcuffs could be heard through the heat of the room. But all Gabriella could see was Troy's head slowly moving as someone was hunched over his bloody body.

With that, Gabriella couldn't wait anymore.

Fighting against every sore bone in her body, she crawled desperately to the warm body's side, immediately feeling her heart smash into a million pieces as she gazed down at his shattered body. There was sticky blood everywhere. His normally bronze face was the color of a ghost's with his tormented head swiveling painfully as his face winced. His stained chest was heaving in desperation to keep breathing. Keep battling.

Gabriella couldn't find her voice as her trembling hand timidly reached out to stroke the side of his sweating face. His skin was like placing her hand in a fire, smoldering her palm but she didn't dare pull away. Immediately, the azure orbs ripped open and they met her tear stained eyes. Almost instantaneously, Gabriella choked back a sob. "Troy… oh God Troy…"

He attempted to curve his lips into a twisted smile in comfort, but it seemed to pain him too much. Instead, his twitching fingers gently rubbed against her now completely ripped jeans. Her fragile heart cracked even more. "Ple…pleas… don't cry…" He panted before snapping his head back and opening his mouth to let loose a cry of raw torment as the black figure on the other side of his body gingerly touched the sharp knife.

"Donavon! Donavon, it's Bolton!" Someone yelled panicked in the distance but Gabriella was too focused on her love's pain to notice anything else.

"Troy… please Troy… I need you…" She whispered in a voice that sounded like a squeaking mouse. She did. She needed him, even though the terrorist was now going to be held on trial and under the government's punishment, she needed him more than ever.

"I'm no..not going…anywhere," Troy promised while slowly turning his slick head to allow her gentle fingers to caress his cheek and his eyes flutter closed. His breathing continued to come at a swift, uneven pace. "I promised… I wouldn't… let go."

"Take him to the truck. You've got to get him out of here." A booming voice ordered swiftly, finally causing Gabriella to glance her wet eyes upwards to see Donavon standing over them, pure concern written over his stern dark visage. Suddenly, two hands were on Gabriella's weak shoulders attempting to pull her backwards.

"Miss Montez…" The mystery agent started to pull her as multiple arms began to grab at the injured figure below. Her first reaction was to attempt to fight, but she realized they were taking him somewhere safe. The only problem was that she couldn't be left alone.

"Troy!" her heavy head dug towards his soaking neck, listening to the uneven pulse vibrated against her skin. Gabriella attempted to hold him, but people where struggling to keep her off him. "Please hold on Troy…"

"Love… you…" his raspy voice whispered before she felt his chapped lips drag across her forehead, electricity raging through her veins. It was the closest thing to a kiss she would get.

"He's gonna be okay…" The dark figure promised before finally managing to pull Gabriella's broken frame away from the wounded. She watched in terror as two built men dressed in pure black carefully lifted her life, her love from the shadows of the ground and began to hurry him towards the destroyed door.

Her body felt light, and she was loosing consciousness. The pain of almost two and a half days built up on her petite frame. Emotions were running like wildfire through her veins. The last thing Gabriella saw were Troy's trembling muscles being carried away before her swollen eyes rolled in the back of her head as she passed out, finally having enough.

* * *

Death was easy.

In a cruel way really. Life was so hard. It was so difficult to stay alive. Thousands of sources were out there to take your life away in the snap of a finger. Guns, nuclear bombs, buses, plastic bags or anything else of that matter could sudden crush a beating heart. You had to deal with heart break, job loss, and lost friends. Life was hard, a struggle that people had to fight through every day.

Yet, for Troy Bolton, he didn't care if he had a million heart breaks; he just had to see his love one more time.

The cyan orbs fluttered open only to be blinded by a shining bright light. Was this heaven? His strong body felt numb, the scorching pain in his side had diminished. Did he really have to breathe right now? Troy felt peace, at ease. This was what death was like? This outer body experience was foreign to him. Damn… it felt nice?

Until he heard a booming voice that made everything crash down again.

"Bout time you woke up." A throaty tone echoed around the room. The "numb" feeling he had just experienced suddenly evaporated. The burgundy king sized bed came into focus and the large man sitting on a chair off to his left side flooded his view. Troy was aware of the white and annoying hospital robe covering his defined muscles beneath the comforts of the sheets.

Oh yeah, torturous pain instantaneously exploded beneath his bronze skin. Fuck, that hurt!

"Ahh!" Troy cried out while his head snapped back and his hand immediately shot to the tender wound on his side.

"Careful Bolton." Donavan warned cautiously while leaning forward in his black suit that made him look more like the Secret Service than the NPJA. The throb didn't halt. Damn it… wouldn't it just go away?

"Whe…where the hell am I?" Troy panted, obviously realizing he wasn't in heaven anymore. Although even though his body was burning with raw surges pain, the comfort of the bed was caressing his sore muscles. He couldn't deny it felt good to lie down.

Everything seemed to flood back slowly. The Haiatt. The hotel. The car chase. The beach house. The sex (fuck yeah). The capture. The deal. The knife. Wait… shouldn't he be dead by now though? After everything he had just gone through in the past seventy-two hours, shouldn't he be dead?

"You've been out for three days."

_Three _days? Holy shit.

"And you're in the Montez estate." Donavon explained just before Troy's bright ceruleans immediately shot from where he was staring on the burnt red bed. His heart began to race against his chest, which also cause him to fight against the excruciating pain on his side to lift his shaking torso.

Gabriella. Oh God where was she?

"Gabriella! Where is she? Is she okay? Oh God… where is she?" Troy panted out at a million miles a minute, but suddenly the cozy room began to spin as all the blood rushed from his head down to his injury. Donavon's eyes grew wide with fright before he placed a steady hand out as Troy leaned his thousand pound head back to rest at the swift motion. Okay… so maybe snapping up was NOT a good idea.

"Calm down Troy… the last thing I need is for you to go into cardiac arrest," his boss chuckled deeply. "Gabriella's fine. She passed out in my office after you left but woke up about five minutes later. Jose and Maria forced her to sleep the first night you were in the hospital. She hasn't left outside this room since."

Troy suddenly flashed back to moments of mish mash white color that were locked in his memory. Other than that he couldn't recall anything that had happened since he was in the truck after being stabbed by the killer. "They're alright? What about Varison?"

Donavon's powerful body leaned over as he placed his strong elbows on his knees. "After we got the text with your location, we immediately stormed NPJA's headquarters. We managed to get inside and take out the bastard's goons, and then got into the office it must have been moments after the… accident…" he nodded curtly to Troy's wound covered with the warm comforter. "He's in custody and will be sent back to Germany where they can deal with the scumbag there."

Troy absorbed all the information in. "What happened after the Haiatt?"

Donavon shrugged. "I took Maria and Jose to San Francisco with Danforth. I gotta say, that kid's got a lot of fight in him," he chuckled a throaty laugh once again, Troy smiling proudly at his best friend's behavior. The silence hung in the air as Troy felt fatigue overcome him again. His body was not used to… well moving. Damn, every muscle ached like fire. "There's something else I have to talk to you about Bolton."

Troy suddenly narrowed his eyes curiously. Uh oh, Donavon's face was like a rock. Did he do something wrong? "Erm… okay?"

His thick eyebrows rose. "There was a red sheet found in one of his minion's trucks. There appeared to be semen on it. So we tested for DNA…"

Oh shit.

Troy's bronze face flushed red. Oh no. Donavon had a knowing look plastered across this hard visage. "Erm…"

"Look… I can either hope to God that you were just a horny guy and jacked off while she was in the other room, or I'm gonna have to let you go. But if you don't tell me, I'm not going to ask." Donavon had a twinkle in his eye that Troy was not used to.

This was it. Troy could lie and say he didn't sleep with Gabriella. He didn't have to say anything really. Then, once he got his strength back, he'd be able to go back to work like nothing had changed. He'd be able to be the assassin that everyone knew was incredible. He'd have the job he always wanted, a pay that was decent, and friends to go to work with every day. Every kid wanted to be a spy, and Troy could just go back to what he used to be.

But that was all before Gabriella.

"Look… I love my job Donavon. But… I can't… not anymore…" he stuttered and immediately his boss's black eyebrows rose curiously. "I'm sorry… but I can't leave her…"

The American frowned disappointed. "I was afraid you'd say that," he mumbled before shaking his head, like he was losing family instead of a coworker. "I'm gonna miss yah kid. But I'm prepared. If you want… I can hire you as a trainer. Teach the recruits your shit… Monday through Friday. Normal work hours."

Troy's heart rose again. Wait… was he offering him a new job? A safe job? Donavon's tight face revealed a smile that was sincere. Hell yeah, he wasn't unemployed! And best of all, he'd be safe. "You're serious?"

Slowly, his boss stood up from the sitting position. "Think about it alright? And talk to your girl about it," he shook his head at the thought before chuckling deeply again. "Glad you're alright Troy."

Troy tugged his hand from beneath the covers and reached out to grip Donavon's hand in a shake. Slowly, the older man retreated from the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him. Troy finally looked down to view his ugly ass hospital robes. Slowly, he allowed his hand to creep the material upward until he could take the full view of the pulsating skin that had turned black with the scar. Ugh, well at least it was a little better than his acidic one.

And that's when he heard it. The choke back of a sob that suddenly made his heart jumpstart into a cosmic beat. Immediately, his thousand pound head snapped up on its hinges and his breath was taken away. Air ripped violently from his lungs as he gazed upon the goddess standing in the doorway. Her midnight cascading hair attempted to shield her blotchy silk face, especially the ruby eyes that were obviously tearstained. She was in an emerald t-shirt and jeans.

"Troy."

The moment Gabriella spoke his name; Troy knew that this was a thousand times better than any heaven could ever be.

"Gabriella." He breathed, intoxicated with her figure. Instantaneously, Gabriella took off across the large bedroom and before he could blink his heavy eyelids, she was in his arms and straddling his injured torso. Everything just felt right as her lips slammed against his. Pain seared though his body again but was numbed by the hypnotic sensations of her mouth tangoing with his. Their kiss was desperate, longing for the fireworks that had been absent in the past couple days. Troy gripped her and let his strong biceps contract around her slender waist, never wanting to ever let her go.

The feeling of his life being in his arms was so overwhelming it was hard to imagine his existence without her.

Finally, they broke apart completely breathless. Troy was wheezing, for just a single kiss had just taken all his energy away, but it didn't matter. He'd kiss her until he passed out again if he could. The mocha brown bore into his azure orbs, drinking every moment they had together in. The silence heightened the loved that was spilling between the two. "Don't scare me like that again." She whispered as Troy winced, finally feeling the effects of Gabriella's legs split across him and rubbing dangerously against his wound.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled back, finding that talking loud would loose the intensity of their reunion. Troy slowly maneuvered her so she was now cradled in his arms, away from his stab.

"Oh God I'm sorry…" Her eyes grew wide with fright as she reached tenderly out to not quite touch his mark, but the air around it seemed to turn with her fingers so close to him.

"Shh… baby it's fine…" his nose nuzzled her neck, in taking the scent that just made him fall in love with her all over again. "I have you… that's all that matters."

He felt himself become addicted to the supple feel of her skin against his scruffy cheek. He was so drunk in love that no words really could bring him to say what he wanted. Her parents were safe, she was safe. Nothing else mattered besides the fact that she was so gently cradled beneath his bulging biceps. Sleep was overcoming him again as he blissfully shut his eyes and delicately rubbed circles around the curve of her hip. "They wouldn't tell me at first," she explained after a few moments of silence. "They brought me back here while you were in the hospital. You lost a lot of blood."

Troy could tell. Every nerve ended felt weak, as though he had been drained. "I don't remember anything."

Gabriella smiled sadly, as though remembering the pain. "You were sleeping the whole time. They only let me see you like three times. I…I sorta… got aggressive and almost broke Chad's nose."

He couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled through his throat at the thought of Chad getting beat up by this girlfriend. This seemed to bring a sheepish grin to Gabriella's face. "That's my girl," he mumbled against her skin before pressing his lips to her forehead. "How are your parents?"

Gabriella shrugged before gripping his loose hand over her stomach and began to trace the sensitive lucid veins on his wrist. Troy trembled at the sensation of her long finger dancing over his bronze skin. The feeling was euphoric and sexy in a subtle way. "They're fine. They were worried about you."

He felt a swell of pride beneath his chest. Well, hopefully Donavon hadn't told the Montezs' of the beach house incident. Silence swallowed them again. She had dug her nose into the crook of his neck and Troy would gently pepper her forehead with sweet kisses every so often. The thickness of the air was causing Troy's drowsiness to take over again. He felt himself slip into a feeling of unconsciousness, but did everything in his power to fight and stay awake. "Troy?"

Troy felt a pull at his tight heartstrings as his heavy eyes lifted up; feeling the powerful gaze of the beauty sprawled around him. Her black curls draped over his evenly falling chest, and her bright eyes were shining dark liquid topaz. Love exploded in the room, sprinkling over their skin in an electrifying way that no one else would ever understand. "Yeah?"

Gabriella bit her puffy lip that was so inviting to him. "What's gonna happen now?"

A lazy smile crossed Troy's bronze face. Without answering her, he slowly leaned in and let their lips connect, feeling the tingles run down their spine in the way that made his toes curl. They moved slowly in a hypnotic rhythm that Troy found himself getting lost in the feel of her mouth. His hand traveled to the back of her neck before gently massaging the nape. His muscles seemed to be on fire again as he kissed her soundlessly, falling deeper in love than he ever thought possible.

He knew what was going to happen next. Once his body would make a full recovery, he would go to work for Donavon in the safe quarters of NPJA after it was reconstructed. No more would Troy Bolton be taking other people's lives. He was going to leave the other guys up to that. Gabriella would go to school for medicine, that was a guarantee. Hopefully, when Troy asked her, she would consider moving into his apartment with him. It may not be what she was used to, but he figured Gabriella wouldn't care about the money.

His slightly calloused hand lifted her slim fingers on her left palm, Troy gazing at the nude third one. He smirked… hoping that she would consider taking him when the time was right after she graduated and got a job. His careful thumb rubbed around it, Gabriella smiling distantly probably thinking the same thing that he was. Eventually, just not now. Hell, they had only been "together" for a couple days. And Troy had been knocked out for three. Damn knife to spoil his precious time with her. He hoped Varison burned for that one.

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez would be able to manage anything. They had both spent three full days in desperate combat mode, where they could have been murdered at any moment. Yet, they still managed to find the love they had always craved from the other. And lying there, completely safe Troy felt that he had everything he had ever wanted in life beneath his arm. In an essence, he did. Near death experiences drew bonds. And Troy knew that whatever came their way next, they'd take on hand in hand.

"I know what's going to happen after can actually get up and move again." He smirked suggestively as Gabriella's brown eyes twinkled with delight. She tenderly reached up and cupped this side of his ruby cheek.

"And what is that Agent Bolton?" She sweetly giggled before continuing her ministrations on his wrist. Trembled raged down his spine.

"I'm taking you back to my apartment, stripping your gorgeous body down, throwing you on the bed, and we're not leaving for a week… got it?" His electric fingers tickled her smooth sides.

"Promise?" She whispered against his thin lips, Troy feeling the love in his chest explode just before he nodded. His hand gingerly ran down the side of her curves, feeling his heart swell with desire, love, affection, and everything in between. No gun could give him this thrill. No mission could hand him this happiness. The chapter in his life, the reckless one was over. Troy Bolton, the assassin, was dead. He was murdered in Donavon's office by the twisted terrorist.

But Troy Bolton the lover? His heart still beat. As long as Gabriella was with him, he was invincible.

"With my life." He mumbled and closed the distance between them in one sweet kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope that everyone enjoyed this story. It's something like I've never written before, but as I said in the first chapter, I love action movies so this was so fun to write! I know it was extremely fasted paced, and I hope that wasn't a problem for anyone. This last chapter was real quick also, but I didn't want to drag out the ending. It was never meant to be a really long one, so the ending I thought was fitting. Hopefully you weren't disappointed with this. As I said, it was much different than anything I've ever written before. And as I've also said, I know there are a LOT of other ones out there with the same kind of "protection" theme, but hopefully everyone thought this was unique in a way. Anyways, thank you so much for your reviews. I've never had so many comments on the chapters as I did with this one, so thank you! If I could, I'd send Zac over to each and everyone of you, but unfortunately, I think Vanessa would be angry. Thank you for the amazing reviews!**

**And I've been avoiding bringing this next topic up, but so many people have been asking me, so I think it's time. Yes... I'm currently writing a new story. The idea has been in my head since around chapter 14 of Lightning Only Strikes Once, but this story brought it to the back burner. Plus, there was a bit of an issue in regards to the plot but I think it is cleared up now. A LOT of you have been anticipating the "premiere" of Protecting Fate. Well *braces self for rounds of rocks thrown* you're going to have to wait a tiny bit longer. I need to collect my thoughts, so I'm going to be posting it in a week to two weeks. This time of year is about to get insanely busy for me. So PLEASE wait two weeks for it to come out. In the mean time you can check out the banners for it in my profile. (I usually post my new stories on Late Saturday nights/Sunday mornings, just as a hint) I'll still be around reading and reviewing, so if you need anything don't be afraid to send over a PM!  
**

**Once again, thank you for having faith in me during this story and hopefully you liked With My Life.  
**


End file.
